Triple Juego
by LeFleur89
Summary: Es la continuación de "La Jugada Perfecta" (/s/8530612/1/La-Jugada-Perfecta) Castle y Beckett siguen con su noviazgo y con las investigaciones policiales. Tendrán que afrontar varias situaciones inesperadas. ¿Pondrán en riesgo dichos acontecimientos su relación de pareja? ¿Cómo se tomarán sus amigos el que les estén ocultando lo suyo?
1. Chapter 1

_Aquí vengo con un nuevo fic aunque aun está sin acabar. Iré publicando poco a poco, teniendo margen para poder seguir escribiéndolo jeje. Espero que este os guste un poco más que el anterior ya que me está saliendo mucho más largo._

Ante todo dar las gracias a Gabby, a Patri y a Maite, porque me animaron a escribir una continuación y, además, me han ayudado en momentos de bloqueo.

He intentado seguir en la misma línea que el anterior, humor, algo de amor y crímenes jeje

Os agradezco los comentarios pero no seáis muy malos jeje

Lo dicho, espero que os guste!

_Capítulo 1._

Ya estaban en diciembre. Habían pasado unos meses desde el caso de la nuera vengativa. Todo seguía más o menos igual, bueno no todo. Kate prácticamente se había mudado al apartamento de Richard aprovechando que Alexis se había trasladado ya definitivamente a universidad y que Martha pasaba poco tiempo en el piso porque se había echado un nuevo novio aunque, de vez en cuando, decidía hacerles alguna visita.

Eran las seis de la mañana del martes. Richard y Kate dormían plácidamente, ella en el lado de la izquierda de la cama, tumbada de lado dando la espalda al escritor, y él estaba durmiendo boca arriba. Royal entró en la habitación, se acercó a Castle y empezó a olisquearle la cara para luego darle algún que otro lametazo.

- Mmm… Cinco minutos más… - Suplicó con los ojos cerrados. – Mmmm… Kate tienes la lengua muy húmeda y áspera… - Se pasó la mano por la cara aún sin abrir los ojos.

Al oír esto la inspectora se dio la vuelta, extrañada por el comentario del escritor.

- Cariño no te ofendas pero… te huele muy mal el aliento… - Castle apretó los ojos y puso cara de desagrado. Kate, ofendida, le dio un golpe en el brazo. - ¡Au! – Se llevó la mano al brazo y abrió los ojos.

- Con que me huele el aliento. – Alzó una ceja, se cruzó de brazos y se le quedó mirando con cara de pocos amigos.

- Sí bueno… yo sólo… - Miró a Kate y luego al otro lado, de donde procedían los lametones. - ¡Has sido tú Royal! – Se limpió la boca con la mano. - ¡Qué asco!

- ¿Tienes algo qué decir? – Preguntó Beckett sentándose en la cama.

- Si, no tenía que haberle enseñado a abrir la puerta. – Ella le dio con la almohada. - ¡Ay! Hoy te has levantado de mal humor, ¿no? ¿Y mi beso de buenos días?

- No, que me huele el aliento. – Dijo Kate con recochineo y le miró de reojo. Se estiró, se levantó de la cama y se fue directa al cuarto de baño.

- ¡No me refería a ti sino a Royal! – Se defendió. - Voy a hacer café a ver si así cambia tu humor. – Se puso en pie.

- ¡Acuérdate de que te toca a ti sacar a Royal! – Gritó ella desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Sí sí sí… - Asintió con la cabeza aunque Kate no pudiese verle. –Pero al menos deja que me tome un café. Vamos chico. – Royal ladró y siguió a Castle hasta la cocina.

Un rato después, Kate, recién duchada, se fue a la cocina donde una taza humeante de café le estaba esperando.

- Buenos días. – Dijo la inspectora sin mirarle. Se sentó en uno de los taburetes y le dio un largo trago a su café.

- ¿Vas a estar así mucho tiempo o sólo hasta que la cafeína haga su trabajo?

- No sé, dímelo tú… - Le miró de reojo. - ¿Vas a seguir confundiéndome con el perro?

- Oh vamos Kate, no ha sido para tanto… - Intentó defenderse. – Además lo dices como si me ocurriese todos los días… Sólo han sido una o dos veces…

- Una o dos docenas. – Bebió de nuevo.

- Sí bueno… Puede… Es que aún no me acostumbro a tenerle aquí.

- Lleva ya dos meses con nosotros, digo yo que podrías diferenciar entre sus besos y los míos, ¿no? – Le tiró el trapo de cocina a la cara.

- Vale, vale, prometo no volver a hacerlo, palabra de escritor. – Levantó la mano derecha a modo de juramento. - ¿Me perdonas ya? Que tú necesitas tu café de por las mañanas y yo necesito mí beso de buenos días. – Puso cara de perrito abandonado al igual que Royal, que estaba tumbado en el suelo junto a ellos.

- Anda ven aquí. – Se estiró hacia delante, cogiéndole la cara con ambas manos, dándole un tierno beso en los labios. - ¿Mejor?

- Wow mejor, mucho mejor. – Sonrió. Ella se levantó del asiento con la taza en la mano y fue detrás de la barra donde él estaba.

- Anda, vístete que mira qué carita te está poniendo Royal. – Ambos miraron al perro. – Te está esperando. – Le dio a Castle una palmada en el trasero. – Mientras estáis fuera voy preparando el desayuno.

- Vale mandona… - Se dio la vuelta para mirarla y puso sus manos sobre la cintura de ella. – Podrías hacer tortitas… - Sugirió.

- Bueno tú vete y ya veremos si luego tienes una sorpresa. – Le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos.

- ¿Qué tipo de sorpresa? – Dijo con picardía, sonriendo como un niño pequeño, elevando repetidamente las cejas.

- ¿Sabes Rick? A veces pienso que lo tuyo ya es enfermedad. – Contestó ella entre risas.

- Hay que recuperar mucho tiempo perdido. – Le recordó. – Cuatro años dan para mucho y pienso cobrarme todos y cada uno de esos días.

- No tienes remedio. – Kate negó con la cabeza.

- Y por eso te gusto. – Puso su sonrisa irresistible. Ella alzó los ojos y sonrió tímidamente.

- Ya… Venga prepárate ya que hasta que lleguéis al parque tenéis un buen paseo y no quiero llegar tarde a comisaría. – Le dio un rápido beso y se fue hacia la nevera para preparar el desayuno.

- Vooooy… Pero me da mucha pereza ir a correr. – Dijo con fastidio yendo hacia la habitación.

- Ya, pero no fui yo quien dijo que estabas echando tripa. – Dejó los huevos sobre la encimera.

- ¿Tripa? – Se asomó por la puerta de su habitación sin camiseta. – ¡Pero mira que vientre más plano! – Señaló su abdomen. - ¡Es una tabla de planchar!

- ¡Rick venga! – Le regañó desde la cocina.

- Sí, sí… Ya voy… - Volvió al cuarto y un rato después ya se había cambiado de ropa. – Pero quiero tortitas… - Le señaló con un dedo mientras sostenía la puerta de la salida. – Vámonos Royal.

Una media hora después, Kate estaba terminando de preparar el desayuno cuando la puerta se abrió.

- ¿A qué no ha sido tan horrible? – Puso las tortitas en un plato sin levantar la vista hacia la entrada.

- Que no ha sido tan horrible ¿el qué querida? – Martha cerró la puerta tras de sí.

- Ah, hola Martha. – Sonrió. – Perdona, pensaba que eras Rick.

- No pasa nada. – Se quitó el abrigo y se fue a la barra donde se sentó en uno de los taburetes. – ¡Qué bien huele!

- Gracias. ¿Quieres que te sirva unas pocas? – Señaló el plato con la espátula.

- Ya he desayunado aunque, no te diré que no a un par de ellas. – Sonrió con picardía. – Y, a todo esto, ¿dónde está Richard?

- Oh, salió a correr por el parque con Royal. – Dijo Kate mientras cogía otro plato para servir a la actriz.

- ¿Richard? ¿Correr? – Se sorprendió. - ¿En serio? – La inspectora asintió. – Querida, no sé qué estás haciendo con mi hijo pero te felicito.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó ella extrañada ante aquel comentario.

- Pues porque mi hijo nunca, jamás en la vida, ha hecho deporte. – Confesó Martha.

- No puede ser, pero si tiene un cuerpo atlético. – Comento Kate algo asombrada.

- Pues no, lo que tiene es muy buena genética, como su madre. – Dijo en tono confidente mientras se señalaba el cuerpo. Ambas se sonrieron. - ¿Y por qué le ha entrado ahora esa afición por el ejercicio?

- Dice que está echando tripa. – Kate se encogió de hombros. – Yo ya le he dicho que no es verdad, que está muy bien pero ni caso. – Sonrió.- Aunque en el fondo no le viene nada mal hacer algo de deporte, que cada vez que nos toca perseguir a alguien él acaba casi sin aliento.

- Me parece muy buena idea. – Martha asintió. - Tiene que empezar a cuidarse que ya no es ningún chiquillo. – Se llevó a la boca un trozo de tortita. – ¡Están buenísimas querida!

- Gracias Martha. – Sonrió la inspectora. - ¿Quieres un poco de café?

- ¿Quién en su sano juicio despreciaría un buen café? – Kate sacó una taza del armario y sirvió a Martha. – Por cierto, ¿llamó ayer Alexis?

- Sí, dijo que este fin de semana vendría por aquí a hacernos una visita.

- Perfecto, entonces este viernes me quedaré a dormir. Estoy deseando poder abrazar a mi nieta.

En ese momento la puerta volvió a abrirse dejando paso a un exhausto Castle y a un Royal feliz. Nada más entrar el perro fue corriendo a saludar a Martha.

- Madre, ¿qué haces aquí? Pensaba que estabas en casa de tu nuevo y misterioso novio. – Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Yo también me alegro de verte querido. – Dijo con ironía. - ¿Es que una madre no puede echar de menos a su hijo y a su encantadora novia? Parece que sólo me extrañaban Kate y el perro…

- No es eso, es que pensaba que ibas a venir el fin de semana cuando vuelve Alexis. – Se sirvió un café. - ¡Tortitas! – Cuando fue a coger una Kate le dio con la espátula en la mano. - ¡Au! Hoy te has levantado un poco agresiva… - La miró de reojo.

- Y tú sabes por qué… - Alzó una ceja. - Primero dúchate y luego desayunas.

- Eh… ¿Me he perdido algo? – Preguntó Martha.

- Sí. – Respondió Beckett.

- No. – Contestó Castle a la vez que la inspectora.

- Bueno, me abstendré de preguntar. – Martha miró a uno y a otro respectivamente.

- Me voy a la ducha. – Anunció el escritor yendo hacia la habitación.

- ¿Ha pasado algo que tenga que saber? – Curioseó la actriz.

- Nada importante, no tienes por qué alarmarte. – Kate le restó importancia al asunto.

- ¿Seguro? Mira que yo de crisis de pareja sé mucho. – Confesó.

- ¿Crisis? – Kate se rió. – Nada de crisis Martha. – Negó con la cabeza. - Es sólo una pequeña confusión de Rick con el perro… Al parecer aún no sabe diferenciarnos.

- ¿Cómo? – La miró con cara de póker. – Querida como no te expliques mejor… - En ese momento sonó el teléfono de la detective.

- Discúlpame Martha. – Descolgó el móvil. – Beckett… Sí… - Cogió papel y bolígrafo de encima de la mesa del comedor. - Vale, ahora mismo llamo a Castle y vamos para allá. – Colgó.

- ¿Tenéis un nuevo caso? – Dio un largo trago a su café.

- Eso parece. – Puso cara de fastidio. – Habrá que dejar las tortitas y la charla para otro momento.

- Cariño el trabajo es el trabajo. Ya tendremos otro momento para seguir con nuestras confidencias. – Le sonrió.

- Voy a prepararme y a ver cómo va Castle. – Dejó la taza sobre la encimera. - ¡Rick! ¡Tenemos un caso! - Gritó mientras se dirigía hacia el baño.

Eran ya las siete y media de la mañana cuando Castle y Beckett llegaron a la escena del crimen. La víctima había aparecido en un descampado al lado un edificio en construcción. Kate aparcó a lado de los vehículos de la policía y los de científica. Ambos se bajaron del coche y fueron directos a ver a Lanie, la cual estaba en cuclillas junto al cuerpo.

- Hola Lanie, ¿qué tenemos? – Beckett se situó detrás de la forense.

- Tú al parecer un novio del que no quieres hablarme. – Contestó la doctora sin levantar la vista del informe.

- No empieces otra vez con eso. - Kate puso los ojos en blanco y Castle se quedó parado ante la respuesta de la forense. – La víctima, ¿qué ha pasado?

- Varón de unos cuarenta. A juzgar por la hemorragia de petequias en los ojos murió asfixiado con… esto. – Señaló lo que rodeaba al cuello.

- ¿Tiene un sujetador atado al cuello? – Preguntó Castle sorprendido.

- Al parecer es lo que le causó la muerte. – Respondió Lanie terminando de apuntar algo en el informe.

- Eso sí que es una lencería de muerte. – Ironizó el escritor llevándose miradas reprobadoras por parte de la inspectora y la forense.

- Sí pero, ¿un sujetador? ¿Por qué no una cuerda o algo así? – Dijo Beckett para sí en voz alta, Lanie se encogió de hombros.

- Quizá es lo que tenía más a mano nuestra asesina. – Opinó el escritor.

- ¿Por qué das por hecho que ha sido una mujer? – La inspectora alzó una ceja.

- No conozco a muchos hombres que lleven sujetador. – Declaró de forma evidente.

- Es más común de lo que te imaginas. – Lanie se metió en la conversación. – Te sorprendería la de cosas así que he visto en mis cadáveres. – A Castle le dio un escalofrío y puso cara de desagrado.

- Ya… - Miró a Castle y a la forense. - ¿Algún signo de lucha?

- Negativo. – Negó con la cabeza. – Es posible que la víctima pensase que se trataba de algún tipo de juego sexual.

- Sí pero un tío tan grande debió de poner resistencia. – Habló el escritor. Lanie se encogió de hombros.

- Sabré más en cuanto me lo lleve al laboratorio.

- ¿Y la hora aproximada de la muerte? – Preguntó la inspectora.

- Entre la una y las tres de la mañana. – Contestó la forense.

- Gracias Lanie. – Se despidió Kate.

Castle y Beckett se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Esposito.

- ¿Sabemos quién es? – Interrogó la inspectora.

- Según su carnet de conducir es Norman Johnson. – Sacó el documento de la cartera y se lo mostró. – Era el propietario de una inmobiliaria. – Les enseñó una tarjeta de visita.

- ¿Ha sido un robo? – Preguntó Castle.

- No, no falta nada, tiene las tarjetas de crédito y el dinero. – Apuntó el detective. – Unos doscientos pavos.

- ¿Y qué hacía un empresario con tanto dinero en metálico a esas horas de la madrugada en mitad de un descampado? – Beckett dio una vuelta examinando el lugar.

- ¿Drogas? ¿Prostitución? ¿Una reunión con los extraterrestres? – Kate se giró para mirarle y levantó una ceja incrédula. - ¿Qué? Quizá quería venderles un piso. – Se justificó Castle.

- ¿Algún testigo? ¿Hay cámaras de seguridad en la obra?

- No a las dos preguntas. Al parecer nadie ha visto nada. – Dijo Esposito.

- ¿Y quién encontró el cuerpo? – Habló Rick.

- Andy Flint. – Señaló al hombre que estaba hablando con uno de los policías. – Salió con su perro a dar un paseo. El animal se alejó demasiado y cuando fue a buscarlo le encontró olfateando el cadáver.

- Beckett, hemos encontrado algo. – Le llamó Ryan e hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercase. – Parecen marcas de neumáticos. – Kevin y Kate se agacharon para poder observarlo mejor.

- Sí… - La detective frunció el ceño. – Aunque no se distingue muy bien el dibujo. – Kate se fijó en cierto punto del suelo. - ¿Y esto?

- También te llamaba por eso. Parece como si hubieran arrastrado el cuerpo y luego hubiesen intentado borrar las huellas…

- Que fotografíen todo y que lo analicen en el laboratorio. – Pidió Beckett. – A ver si podemos sacar algo en claro de todo esto.

- Ahora mismo aviso a los técnicos. – Fue a buscarlos. En ese momento Castle apareció.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? – Preguntó Kate.

- Estaba jugando con el perro. Se llama Mike. – Beckett intentó ocultar una sonrisa y puso cara seria. - ¿Qué? Me recordaba a Royal. – Se encogió de hombros. - ¿Alguna novedad?

- Hay marcas que indican que el cuerpo fue movido hasta aquí. – Señaló la tierra removida. – Y huellas de neumáticos.

- Así que lo mataron en otro lugar y luego tiraron aquí el cadáver…

- Esta no es nuestra escena del crimen. – Contestó la detective asintiendo con la cabeza a lo que Castle dijo.

P.D: ¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo 2_

Hacia un rato que habían llegado a la comisaria después de seguir las investigaciones pertinentes. Beckett, estaba apoyada en su mesa mirando la pizarra del caso cuando Castle se acercó con dos cafés.

- ¿Qué tendría este tío para que lo odiasen tanto? – Lanzó la pregunta al aire. – ¿Envidia? - Richard le tendió una de las tazas, se sentó a su lado en la mesa e imitó la postura de ella.

- Se puede odiar a alguien sin que haya celos de por medio. – Contestó Kate de forma evidente.

- Es posible, aunque siempre hay un halo de codicia en casi todos los asesinatos. – Dijo con convicción. – Crímenes pasionales, por dinero, por éxito, los que matan porque "tú eres más guapo que yo"… Siempre hay un "por qué tú sí y yo no" – Declaró con seguridad.

- Bueno, visto así puede que tengas razón.

- Creo que vamos a necesitar otra pizarra. Empieza a faltar espacio con tanto sospechoso. – Observó el tablero blanco lleno de fotografías.

- Sí, creo que es la primera vez que tenemos tantos sospechosos en un solo asesinato. – Dio un trago al café.

- Y quizá habría que añadir otro sospechoso más. – Esposito y Ryan se unieron a ellos.

- ¿Alguna novedad más? – Preguntó la inspectora. Dejó la taza sobre la mesa.

- Hemos hablado con su ex mujer y nos ha dicho que llevaba más de dos años de juicios con él porque no le pasaba la pensión a sus dos hijos. – Javier miró sus notas. – En definitiva, se nota que no le tenía mucho aprecio.

- Así que no es que se haya apenado mucho por su muerte. – Comentó Kate mientras se llevaba el pulgar a los labios.

- Bueno, sus palabras textuales fueron "ese cabrón al final se ha salido con la suya, no me va a pagar todo lo que me debe." – Leyó Ryan de su libreta, luego la cerró.

- Entonces no tendría sentido que ella lo matase. – El escritor se encogió de hombros.

- Yo no iría tan rápido. – Esposito le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro. – Si él moría, tres millones de dólares serían para los hijos de ambos. – Sonrió.

- Eso ya es un motivo para matar. – Señaló la inspectora. - ¿Tiene coartada para la hora del asesinato? – Se cruzó de brazos.

- Sí, estuvo en una despedida de soltera hasta las cuatro y media de la mañana. – Ryan apoyó ambas manos sobre el respaldo de la silla que solía usar Richard.

- Entonces queda descartada. – Castle puso cara de fastidio. – Me gustaba eso de la ex mujer despechada.

- Hoy estas algo negativo bro. – Opinó Esposito mientras echaba un vistazo a su pequeña libreta. – Hemos hablado con sus amigas y han confirmado su coartada pero…

- Ninguna recuerda haberla visto durante la franja horaria en la que se cometió el asesinato. – Ryan dio unos pequeños golpes con el bolígrafo sobre la libreta mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa en la cara.

- Muy bien, traedla aquí, creo que tiene que responder a unas cuantas preguntas. – Concluyó Beckett.

Un rato después Beckett estaba en la sala de descanso preparándose otro café y esperando a que sus chicos trajesen a la Señora Johnson a la comisaría. Aún tenía que bajar al laboratorio a ver si Lanie tenía alguna novedad.

- ¿Pensando? – Richard apoyó el hombro derecho en el marco de la puerta mientras observaba como Kate daba vueltas al café con una cuchara.

- Como siempre. – Le miró y sonrió. - ¿Sabes? Había pensado que podríamos preparar algo para cuando vuelva Alexis, ¿qué te parece? – Se apoyó en la encimera, de espaldas a la máquina de café.

- Me parece una gran idea. – Asintió y sonrió. – Podríamos ir a cenar los cuatro a su restaurante favorito.

- Y además así le puedo dar su regalo de cumpleaños. – Castle frunció el ceño sorprendido. – Sí, sé que es dentro de dos semanas pero como no lo pasará aquí pues… así aprovecho. – Kate se extrañó al ver la forma que tenía él ahora mismo de observarla. - ¿Por qué me miras así?

- No, es solo que no tenías por qué regalarle nada. – Dijo sorprendido y a la vez halagado. Le gustaba mucho ver que Kate y su hija se llevaban tan bien.

- Claro que sí Rick, somos amigas y las amigas hacen estas cosas. – Contestó casi ofendida. - ¿Por qué no iba a hacerle un regalo?

- Vale, siento haber dicho nada. – Levantó las manos en son de paz. – Puedes regalarle todo lo que tú quieras que yo no diré nada.

- Así me gusta, porque no querría tener de nuevo esta conversación por su regalo de navidad. – Le dio un trago a su café.

- ¿Sabes qué? En este momento me encantaría besarte. – Se fue acercando a ella.

- Rick, para. – Le puso una mano en el pecho. – Estamos en comisaría y podrían verlos. – Se puso nerviosa y echó un vistazo por la ventana de la sala. Nadie parecía estar pendiente de ellos.

- Sólo un beso rápido… - Le quitó la taza de las manos y la dejó sobre la encimera, al lado de la máquina de café. Estaban tan cerca que sus labios casi podían rozarse.

- Oye Beckett que… - En ese momento entró Esposito en la sala, haciendo que la pareja se separase a la velocidad de la luz. - ¿Interrumpo algo? – Preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Interrumpir? – Castle forzó una risita. - ¡Qué va! Es solo que se me ha movido la… la… ¡La lentilla! Y Beckett me estaba ayudando. – Kate le miró de reojo. - ¿Verdad?

- Sí, eso es. – Asintió rápidamente la inspectora.

- ¿Lentilla? Tío no sabía que utilizases lentillas… - Les miró con curiosidad, primero a uno y luego a otro.

- Sí, sí que las llevo, ¿algún problema? – Intentó defenderse.

- Ninguno tío. – Negó Esposito con la cabeza sin poder reprimir la risa.

- ¿Alguna novedad Espo? – Beckett intentó cambiar de tema.

- Sí, ya está aquí la señora Johnson. La hemos pasado a la sala de interrogatorios. – Señaló Javier con el pulgar.

- Vale. Vamos Castle. – Le miró de reojo y salió de la salita.

- Tranquilo, que luego haremos cuentas. – Dijo Esposito a Castle en bajito mientras le despedía con la mano y una sonrisa en la cara.

De camino a la sala de interrogatorios.

- Te voy a matar. – Dijo Beckett algo enfadada.

- Bueno, tampoco ha sido para tanto, podría haber entrado cinco segundos después y pillarnos. – Sonrió intentando ver el lado positivo.

- A ti hay veces que se te olvida que voy armada, ¿verdad? – Se paró delante de la puerta de la sala.

- Tú tranquila que yo me encargo de sobornarlo para que no diga nada de lo que casi ve. – Le aseguró.

- Eso no me deja mucho más tranquila Castle. – Le fulminó con la mirada.

- Sólo preocúpate del caso que yo lo tengo todo controlado.

- Más te vale porque en cualquier momento puedo pegarte un tiro en la rodilla. – Le advirtió y entró en la sala de interrogatorios.

- Uuuuf… - Resopló el escritor antes de seguir a Kate.

Cuando entraron se encontraron con Marie Johnson, una mujer rubia de unos treinta y tantos casi cuarenta, bastante maquillada teniendo en cuenta las horas de la mañana que eran.

- Buenos días señora Johnson, sabe por qué está aquí, ¿verdad? – Castle y Beckett tomaron asiento. Ella dejó sobre la mesa una carpeta oscura.

- Sí, aunque pensaba que ya les había contado todo lo que querían saber. – Respondió Marie, cruzando las manos sobre la mesa.

- Es algo rutinario. – Habló Richard. – Son sólo unas preguntas. – La mujer asintió.

- ¿Cómo era la relación con su ex marido? – Quiso saber la inspectora.

- ¿Qué cómo era? – Marie se rió. – Era un cerdo cabrón que no podía tener la bragueta cerrada. ¿Saben? En el fondo me alegro de que lo hayan matado. Así no engañará a más mujeres inocentes.

- ¿Seguro que se alegra por eso o porque, con su muerte, usted recibiría tres millones de dólares? – Beckett abrió la carpeta y le enseñó el papel donde ponía dicha información.

- ¿Qué? – La mujer cogió la hoja y la leyó detenidamente. - ¿De dónde ha salido esto?

- Esta es la herencia del señor Johnson. – Dijo Castle señalando el folio. - ¿De verdad va a hacernos creer que no tenía ni idea de que esto existía? – Comentó con incredulidad.

- Les juro que no sabía nada de esto. – Se rió y negó con la cabeza. – Menudo cabrón, me ha hecho perder miles de dólares luchando por la pensión para nuestros hijos y luego me sale con estas.

- ¿Dónde estuvo entre la una y las tres de la mañana señora Johnson? – Beckett se acomodó en su asiento.

- Ya se lo dije, tenía una despedida de soltera. – Puso la hoja de papel sobre la mesa.

- ¿Está usted segura? Porque hemos hablado con sus amigas y nos han dicho que a esas horas usted, casi por arte de magia, desapareció. – Castle apoyó ambos brazos sobre la mesa.

- ¿Están insinuando que yo maté a ese cerdo? – Marie alzó una ceja incrédula.

- Bueno tenía un buen motivo para hacerlo. – Contestó Kate seria. – Le estaba arrebatando dinero que, por orden del juez, pertenecía a sus hijos.

- Sí bueno pero no por eso iba a mancharme las manos con la sangre de ese cabrón. – Se cruzó de brazos. – Además, era cuestión de tiempo que algo así ocurriese.

- ¿Lo dice por sus incontables enemigos? – Preguntó Castle.

- Así es. Norman iba haciendo "amigos" por cada sitio que pasaba. No soy la única a la que debía dinero y tampoco la única que se alegra de que esté muerto.

- Aún así, no nos ha dicho dónde se encontraba usted entre la una y las tres de la mañana. – Persistió Beckett.

- Bueno, total, ya está muerto. – Suspiró. – Estaba con Matt, mi novio.

- ¿A esas horas? – Quiso saber Rick.

- Era el único momento en el que podíamos vernos. Llevamos nuestra relación en secreto. Es lo que mi abogado me aconsejó, por lo menos hasta que hubiese ganado el juicio a ese cabrón.

- ¿Y eso por qué? Usted ya era una mujer divorciada, podía salir con quien quisiera. – Kate alzó una ceja.

- Lo sé pero es que nuestra relación es algo… ilegal. – Declaró. – Matt es el juez que lleva nuestro caso en los juzgados.

- ¡Ay va! – Castle se sorprendió y miró a Beckett. - ¿Así que se acostaba con él para que le diese un empujoncito en el juicio?

- Exacto, no he estado aguantando al cerdo de mi ex marido durante quince años para acabar en la ruina por su culpa. – Declaró la señora Johnson. – Tenía que asegurarme que ese juicio estaba ganado.

- ¿Sabe qué podía estar haciendo el señor Johnson a esas horas el día de su asesinato? – Kate cambió de tema.

- A saber, cualquier cosa. – Se encogió de hombros. – Quizá fue a celebrar la venta de un piso, no lo sé.

- ¿Sabe si había alguien nuevo en su vida? – Castle se echó un poco hacia delante en la mesa. - ¿Si salía con alguien?

- Bueno, es posible. Norman siempre tenía que tenerla metida en alguna parte. – Cruzó los brazos delante del pecho. – No me extrañaría que estuviese con alguien.

- ¿Y qué puede decirnos sobre los enemigos de su marido? – Preguntó Beckett.

- Ex marido. – Recalcó. – Y tenía demasiados enemigos.

- Eso lo sabemos pero, ¿por qué? – Habló el escritor.

- Para empezar llevaba dos meses sin pagar a sus empleados, según él porque el negocio iba mal y no tenía dinero. – Cruzo las piernas. – Pero todos sabían que eso no era así. Para sus caprichos sí que había dinero.

- ¿Y alguno de ellos podría estar tan enfadado con él cómo para matarlo? – Kate jugueteó con su bolígrafo.

- Supongo que sí, pero no lo sé seguro. A nadie le gusta que le roben su dinero. – Dijo de forma evidente.

- Muy bien, gracias señora Johnson por su ayuda. – Kate cerró la carpeta y se levantó de la silla.

- Pero no salga de la ciudad. – Castle se puso en pie y salió detrás de Beckett, dejando a la señora Johnson algo descolocada.

Una vez fuera de la sala de interrogatorios.

- ¿Qué no salga de la ciudad? – Kate alzó una ceja y fue hacia su mesa.

- Sí, me gusta mucho esa frase. – Se encogió de hombros.

- Ya veo. – Dejó la carpeta sobre el escritorio y miró la pizarra. – Parece que hay que descartar a la ex mujer. – Quitó la foto de la señora Johnson de "sospechosos" y la puso a un lado.

- Lo que reduce la búsqueda a cuantos, ¿unos seis sospechosos? – Se apoyó en la mesa.

- Eso parece. – Beckett se llevó el pulgar a los labios mientras repasaba la información que tenían en la pizarra blanca. – Espo, ¿habéis encontrado algo sobre el arma homicida? – Javier se levantó de su silla y fue hacia donde estaba ella y Castle.

- Sí y no. – Miró sus notas. – Al parecer es un sujetador de lo más corriente. Hemos hablado con el fabricante y nos ha dicho que producen miles de esos sujetadores al día. – Se sentó en la silla que Castle utilizaba. – Y se distribuyen por prácticamente todas las tiendas de lencería de la ciudad.

- Así que no tenemos nada concluyente. – Kate chasqueó la lengua a modo de fastidio.

- Y las cuentas tampoco nos dicen nada. – Ryan se unió a ellos. – No hay movimientos extraños de dinero. Todo parece bastante limpio.

- Hay que averiguar si estaba saliendo con alguien. – Concluyó la inspectora.

- Quizá su nuevo ligue fue quién le mató. – Opinó el escritor.

- Chicos a ver si alguno de sus compañeros o amigos saben si había alguien nuevo en su vida. – Pidió Beckett.

- Ahora mismo nos ponemos a ello. – Los dos inspectores fueron a sus escritorios a realizar las llamadas pertinentes.

- ¿Y si es un asesinato al azar? – Preguntó Castle.

- Espero que no porque si es así entonces lo vamos a tener más complicado, a no ser que el asesino cometa algún error. – Kate se pasó las manos por el pelo. En ese momento sonó el móvil de la inspectora. – Beckett. – Dijo al descolgar. – Ah hola Martha. – Sonrió. – Sí claro… Me parece muy buena idea.

- ¿Mi madre? – Susurró Castle algo sorprendido. Kate asintió y se retiró un poco para hablar.

Rick iba a protestar pero sonó el teléfono de la inspectora.

- Eh… ¿Teléfono de la Inspectora Beckett? – Contestó.

- ¿Castle qué haces tú cogiendo el teléfono de Beckett? – Lanie se extrañó.

- Eh, es que ahora mismo ella está hablando por el móvil.

- ¿Y sabe ella que estás contestando tú a sus llamadas? – Hizo hincapié en "sus".

- Bueno… No… - Se quedó pensando y miró de reojo a Beckett la cual se había metido en la sala de reuniones a hablar. - ¡Eh! Si no hubiera cogido el teléfono ahora mismo no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación. – Protestó.

- Vale, es tu problema. – La forense se encogió de hombros. – Pero no quiero saber nada si luego Beckett te mata por tocar sus cosas.

- Sí, lo sé, lo sé… - Asintió con la cabeza. - ¿Y en qué puedo servirte? – Se sentó en la silla de Kate.

- Quería que os pasaseis por el laboratorio, tengo novedades.

- ¿Y no puedes darme un adelanto? – Preguntó él con curiosidad.

- No, aunque… Si tú me dices con quién está saliendo Beckett es posible que cambie de idea y te avance algo. – La forense sonrió al otro lado del teléfono.

- ¿Beckett? ¿Saliendo con alguien? – Se pasó una mano por el pelo. – Es la primera noticia que tengo. – Intentó hacerse de nuevas.

- Tú sigue disimulando que sé que sabes algo. – Jugueteó con el cable del teléfono. – En fin, tendré que averiguarlo yo sola. Dile a Beckett que cuando acabe os paséis por el laboratorio. – Colgó el teléfono.

Beckett se acercó a él después terminar de hablar con Martha.

- ¿Has cogido mi teléfono? – Kate alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta.

- Tú estabas ocupada. – Se encogió de hombros.

- Ya, ¿y quién era? – Dejó el móvil sobre la mesa.

- Lanie. Que bajemos al laboratorio que ha encontrado algo. – Esperó a que la inspectora le contase qué es lo que quería Martha pero, al ver que no iba a contárselo se lo preguntó. – Y… ¿Qué quería mi madre? – Curioseó Castle.

- Hemos quedado para almorzar. – Miró unos papeles y luego los metió en una carpeta.

- ¿Y por qué te llama a ti y no a mí? - Dijo para sí en voz alta. - ¿Y qué quiere ahora de nosotros?

- De nosotros no, de mí. Tú no vienes. – Cogió la chaqueta. Castle la miró sin entender nada.

- Espera, espera… ¿Cómo qué yo no voy? – Parpadeó varias veces incrédulo. - ¿Y por qué yo no puedo ir? – Dijo con cierta envidia.

- Ha dicho que quería hablar conmigo a solas. – Se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Sobre qué? ¿Y por qué yo no lo puedo saber?

- No lo sé. – Sonrió de medio lado al verle así. – Tranquilo que seguro que no pasa nada.

- Viniendo de mi madre no sé yo qué esperar. – Castle se levantó de la silla. – Seguro que se ha metido en algo ilegal y quiere consejo policial. - Dio por hecho.

- En cuanto hable con ella sabré de qué se trata. – Fue hacia el ascensor con Richard detrás.

- Y en cuanto lo sepas me lo dirás, ¿no? – Dijo él de forma obvia.

- Eso depende de si tu madre me deja que te lo diga. – Se metió en el ascensor y pulsó el botón de la morgue. – O puede que luego sea ella misma la que te lo cuente.

- Sigo sin entender por qué no habla conmigo. – La imitó y subió al elevador. – Soy su hijo, se supone que confía en mí.

- Puede que sea precisamente eso, que eres su hijo y habrá cosas que no pueda contarte. – Ella se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Y qué no puede contarme? – Se quedó pensando unos segundos. – Espera, mejor no me contestes a esa pregunta, no quiero tener pesadillas. – Puso cara de desagrado. Kate se rió.

El ascensor abrió las puertas en la planta de la morgue. Entraron en el laboratorio donde la forense les estaba esperando.

- Hola Lanie, ¿qué tienes par  
a nosotros? – Ambos se acercaron a la mesa metálica donde estaba el cuerpo del señor Johnson.

- Acabo de recibir el informe de toxicología. – Echó un vistazo al dosier.

- ¿Y? – Alzó las cejas esperando que la doctora continuase. - ¿Consumía drogas?

- ¿Sabes qué? – Lanie la señaló con el dedo. – No puedo creerme que, siendo tu mejor amiga, aún no me hayas contado con quién te estás acostando. – Se abrazó a la carpeta.

- ¿Qué? – Kate abrió mucho los ojos. - ¿Crees qué eso es relevante ahora mismo Lanie?

- Lo es. – Asintió la forense con la cabeza. – Y que el chico escritor lo sepa y yo no me parece aún más fuerte. – Dijo tajante. Ambas mujeres miraron a Castle.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¡Pero si yo no sé nada! – Él se defendió rápidamente. – Estoy igual que tú, intentando que me lo cuente pero nada… Se niega… - Kate le miró de reojo a modo de advertencia.

- ¿Podemos dejar mi vida privada a un lado y hablar sobre el caso? – Señaló el cuerpo que estaba sobre la mesa.

- Como quieras, pero que sepas que pienso averiguarlo. – Contestó Lanie desafiante.

- ¿Qué has encontrado? – Volvió a repetir Kate.

- Flunitrazepam. – Contestó la forense.

- ¿Fluni qué? – Castle frunció el ceño.

- Flunitrazepam. Es un fármaco hipnótico de la familia de las benzodiacepinas. – Castle y Beckett no entendieron ni una palabra. – Su nombre comercial es Rohypnol, aunque seguro que las conocéis más por el nombre de "Roofies". Es un medicamento que se utiliza para tratar la ansiedad, el insomnio y, si se inyecta, tiene un efecto anestésico, aunque esto último aquí está prohibido.

- ¿Las "Roofies" no son lo que llaman la droga de la violación? – Preguntó Castle.

- Así es pero, antes de que me preguntéis no, no hay signos de agresión sexual en el cuerpo. Pero… - Lanie echó un vistazo a su dosier. – Tenía un alto contenido de alcohol en sangre y eso, junto con el flunitrazepam causa un efecto incapacitante.

- Por eso había signos de lucha. – Comentó Kate en voz alta. – Le drogaron antes de matarlo.

- Exacto y, además… - Fue hasta una mesa auxiliar de donde cogió una bolsita de pruebas con algo dentro. – He encontrado esto en la suela de su zapato. – Se lo entregó a la inspectora. – Parecen unas fibras de moqueta o algo así. Aún tengo que analizarlo.

- Quizá sea del lugar donde le mataron. – Dijo Castle, cogiendo la mano de Kate para ver mejor la prueba.

- Es posible. – Asintió la inspectora. – Cuando sepas de qué es llámame Lanie. – Le pidió y le devolvió la prueba.

- Dalo por hecho. – Contestó la forense. – Y que sepas que me debes una conversación. – La señaló con el dedo antes de que salieran del laboratorio.

Ya fuera de la morgue.

- ¿Se puede saber qué le has contado a Lanie? – Le cogió de la oreja

- ¡Manzanas! ¡Manzanas! ¡No le he dicho nada! ¡Lo juro! – Ella le soltó.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué ha dicho que tú lo sabías? – Presionó el botón del ascensor.

- No lo sé. – Se llevó la mano a la oreja que ella había pellizcado. – Es demasiado lista. Puede que se huela algo y me esté tanteando. – Se encogió de hombros.

- Pues tenemos dos opciones. – Miró hacia la puerta del laboratorio. – O le contamos la verdad o nos inventamos algo.

- Sólo te digo que si termina pillándonos estate alerta para hacer frente a su bisturí. – Contestó el escritor. – Y yo iré preparando mi talonario… - Dijo esto último en bajito.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – Frunció el ceño ya que no había oído bien lo que dijo Castle.

- Nada, nada, que yo prepararé mi rosario. – Intentó disimular. Al ver que Kate no se había dado cuenta resopló.

**P.D: ¡Gracias por leer! Se agradecen mucho los comentarios ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Capítulo 3._

Ya era mediodía. Kate estaba sentada en una de las mesas del restaurante donde había acordado verse con Martha. Richard se había ido a comer con los chicos y ella les dijo que había quedado con su padre para almorzar.

- Qué bien que ya estás aquí querida. – Martha se acercó a la inspectora y la estrechó entre sus brazos. - ¿Te ha dado mucho la lata Richard por esto? – Se sentó en la silla frente a Kate.

- Un poco, pero ya sabes como es. Quiere saber todo lo que ocurre y más si no es de su incumbencia. – Ambas sonrieron. – Además, se ha extrañado mucho cuando le he dicho que él no se venía a comer con nosotras.

- Eso es porque teme que estemos maquinando algo en su contra. – Aseguró Martha entre risas.

- Bueno, ¿y qué era eso que querías comentarme? – Kate dio un trago a su refresco.

- ¿Por qué no comemos algo antes? – Propuso la actriz. – Aún tengo que pensar bien cómo decirte esto. – Se llevó la mano a los labios algo preocupada.

- Martha, estás empezando a asustarme. – Aseguró Kate. - ¿Es qué ha pasado algo? ¿Estás bien?

- No te preocupes que no es nada grave… O al menos eso creo. – Hizo un gesto con las manos. – Bueno, ¿y tú qué tal? ¿Cómo van las cosas por casa?

- Pues todo muy bien, mejor de lo que me había imaginado. – Admitió Beckett.

- Aún no sé como pudisteis esperar cuatro años hasta dar el paso. – Negó levemente con la cabeza. – Sí estaba claro que estabais muy bien juntos. Y no será por todas las veces que se lo dije a Richard. – Aseguró la actriz.

- Algo así me comentó Rick, que tú intentabas aconsejarle y ayudarle con lo nuestro. – Le sonrió.

- Casi monto un club de fans para ver si así me hicieseis caso. – Bromeó Martha. - No me gustaba nada ver a sufrir a Richard.

- Lo siento Martha. - Kate se entristeció un poco al escucharla.

- ¡Nada de que lo sientes! – Le cogió la mano. – Sé que tú también lo pasaste mal. – Le sonrió. – Pero todo eso ya ha acabado, ahora estáis juntos y me llenaréis la casa de nietos.

- Eh… Bueno, eso aún está por ver… - Beckett carraspeó.

- No te agobies cariño que sólo era una broma. – Martha se rió. – Por cierto, ¿siguen sin saber nada vuestros amigos?

- Sí aunque creo que empiezan a sospechar o al menos Lanie. – Bebió de su vaso. – Está convencida de que tengo un nuevo novio.

- Bueno es que se te nota a la legua querida. – Aseguró la actriz. – Tienes un algo que te delata. Un brillo especial. ¿Y por qué no lo contáis ya?

- Porque las relaciones entre compañeros están prohibidas en la comisaría. – Jugueteó con el tenedor. – Y si se entera la capitana es posible que eche a Castle.

- Posible pero no seguro. – Comentó Martha mientras se atusaba el pelo.

- Cierto pero tampoco queremos comprobarlo. Sé que no es justo para nuestros amigos pero temo que, sin querer, pueda escapárseles algo. – Reconoció la inspectora.

- Eso ya es asunto vuestro, ahí no puedo meterme yo. – Sonrió. - ¿Pedimos ya la comida?

- Por supuesto. – Asintió la inspectora y llamó al camarero.

Ya habían acabado de comer entre confidencias y risas y ahora se estaban disfrutando de un café.

- Bueno, ¿y qué era eso de lo que querías hablarme? – Preguntó Kate. – Porque me estoy muriendo de la curiosidad. – Admitió.

- Creo que no puedo seguir alargando esto. – Martha cogió aire. – Aunque la verdad es que no sé cómo decírtelo.

- Pero, ¿es algo bueno o malo? – La miró a los ojos y juntó las manos sobre la mesa.

- Bueno, claro que bueno… O al menos eso creemos nosotros…

- ¿Nosotros? ¿Te refieres a tu novio y a ti? – Martha asintió con la cabeza. - ¿Es que os vais a casar? – Tanteó la inspectora.

- No, no. Aún es demasiado pronto. – Aseguró. – Ya sabes que yo te aprecio tanto como si fueses mi propia hija… Y por eso quería que fueses la primera en enterarte. Quiero saber tu opinión.

- ¿Es que es demasiado joven? – Alzó las cejas.

- No, eso tampoco. – Negó la actriz con la cabeza. Se colocó el pelo detrás de la oreja algo nerviosa. – Verás… La persona con la que he empezado a salir es… Es Jim, tu padre… - Beckett casi se atraganta con el café.

- ¿Mi padre? – Abrió mucho los ojos completamente sorprendida ante dicha noticia.

- Sí… Espero que no te parezca mal. – Juntó sus manos algo inquieta. – No fue algo planeado simplemente ocurrió.

- Pero… ¿Cómo? – Parpadeó varias veces aún incrédula.

- No lo sé. Una cosa llevó a la otra y… Bueno, tú ya me entiendes. – Martha bajó la mirada. - ¿Estás enfadada o molesta con nosotros?

- Eh… No, claro que no. – Kate negó con la cabeza. – Es sólo que me ha pillado por sorpresa. Nunca pude imaginarme que tú y mi padre pudieseis tener ese tipo de relación. – Le cogió de la mano.

- Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que nos das tu bendición? – Martha sonrió emocionada.

- Por supuesto que sí. – Sonrió ampliamente. – Si vosotros sois felices yo también lo soy. – Martha le besó la mano.

- No sabes lo tranquila y contenta que me dejas querida. La verdad es que tenía algo de miedo. – Confesó.

- Pero, ¿cómo es que no me lo ha dicho él directamente? – Preguntó Kate con curiosidad.

- Bueno, ambas sabemos cómo es tu padre. No es que se le den demasiado bien todas estas cosas, por eso me pidió que fuese yo la que hablase contigo.

- ¿Y por qué no has querido que estuviese aquí Rick? – Quiso saber Kate.

- No es que no me importe la opinión de Richard, no me mal interpretes, pero prefería hablarlo contigo primero. A fin de cuentas es tu padre y quería saber si te parecía bien.

- Tranquila Martha, te entiendo. – Sonrió. – Y, ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis… juntos? – Preguntó con curiosidad. Kate se llevó un mechó de pelo detrás de la oreja. –

- Pues… - Se quedó pensando. – Casi dos meses. ¿Recuerdas la cena que diste en tu casa? – La inspectora asintió. – Cuando nos fuimos, Jim y yo compartimos un taxi y decidimos ir a tomar unas copas. Empezamos a charlar y bueno, quedamos más veces y ya sabes el resto.

- ¿Sabes? Aunque aún tengo que hacerme a la idea, me gusta mucho saber que mi padre vuelve a ser feliz. – Afirmó la detective. – Y yo creo que Richard pensará lo mismo.

- No sé yo. – Dijo Martha algo más pesimista. – Seguro que pone el grito en el cielo cuando se entere.

- No te preocupes, que no será para tanto. – Aseguró Beckett. – Quizá al principio se extrañe un poco como me ha pasado a mí pero luego lo aceptará y se alegrará, ya lo verás. – Le cogió la mano para reconfortarla. - ¿Se lo dirás hoy?

- Debería, ¿verdad? Más que nada porque sé que se pondrá pensado contigo para que le cuentes de qué quería hablarte. – Sonrió de medio lado.

- Sí, además es mejor que lo sepa por ti y no por mí. Díselo esta noche, si lo prefieres me voy a dormir a mi apartamento, así estarás algo más tranquila.

- Ah no, no. – Negó Martha con la cabeza. – Quiero que estés cuando Richard se entere, por si tienes que calmarlo o utilizar tu arma. – Bromeó.

- Bueno pues si es así entonces vente a cenar, se lo contaremos después. – Kate le sonrió.

- Muy bien, yo cocino. – Se ofreció la actriz.

- Me parece muy buena idea Martha.

- ¿Te he dicho ya que me encanta que seas mi nuera? – Ambas se echaron a reír.

Después de la comida Martha había quedado con Jim y Kate volvió a la comisaría a ver si había alguna novedad. Cuando llegó los tres chicos ya estaban allí. Esposito estaba hablando por teléfono, Ryan estaba haciendo algo en la pizarra y Castle simplemente se encontraba sentado en la mesa de Beckett, admirando lo que Kevin estaba haciendo. En cuanto Kate salió del ascensor, Richard la miró expectante por saber qué es lo que su madre había querido hablar con ella.

- ¿Sabemos algo nuevo? – Dejó su chaqueta en el respaldo de su silla y miró la pizarra.

- Nada, hemos hablado con los sospechosos que quedaban. Todos tienen coartadas y las hemos confirmado. – Contestó Ryan mientras quitaba las fotos del lugar de los "sospechosos" y las pegaba a un lado de la pizarra.

- ¿Y habéis localizado a la nueva pareja de la víctima? – Beckett se cruzó de brazos.

- Esposito está hablando con uno de los amigos, a ver si nos confirma la existencia de dicha novia. – Castle señaló a Javier, el cual estaba en su mesa hablando por teléfono y tomando algunas notas.

- Así que de momento parece que no tenemos nada. – Comento Ryan algo desanimado.

- Seguro que hay algo que estamos pasando por alto. – Dijo Kate. Se llevó la mano a los labios y miró atentamente la pizarra. En ese momento Esposito se acercó a ellos. - ¿Y bien?

- Nada. – Javier negó con la cabeza. – He hablado con varios de sus amigos y todos han coincidido en que el señor Johnson estaba soltero, o al menos que ellos supieran.

- Así que estamos como al principio. – Castle chasqueó los dedos a modo de fastidio.

- No lo entiendo, tenía toda la pinta de ser un crimen pasional. – Contestó Beckett.

- A lo mejor Castle tiene razón y es un asesinato al azar. – Ryan se encogió de hombros.

- Pues entonces tenemos que verlo como algo así. – Asintió Kate. – Tenemos que averiguar cuáles eran sus lugares que más frecuentaba, quizá el asesino lo estuvo siguiendo. – Sugirió. Beckett se pasó una mano por el pelo despeinándoselo un poco.

- Ahora nos ponemos con ello. – Ryan le dio un golpe a Esposito en el hombro para que se fuesen a trabajar.

Cuando los dos detectives se fueron Castle miró a Beckett fijamente.

- ¿Qué pasa Castle? – La detective alzó una ceja.

- ¿Y bien? – El escritor se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Y bien qué? – Preguntó ella.

- La comida con mi madre. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿De qué habéis hablado y por qué yo no podía estar allí?

- Ah eso. – Se hizo la sorprendida. – No puedo contarte nada. – Se dio la vuelta y miró a la pizarra.

- ¿Qué no puedes contarme nada? – Abrió mucho los ojos. - ¿Cómo qué no puedes? ¿Qué ha pasado? Está en problemas, ¿verdad? – Se preocupó. - ¡Va a ir a la cárcel! – Se tapó la boca con la mano.

- No, nada de eso. – Beckett negó con la cabeza. – Simplemente yo no puedo contarte nada.

- ¿Vais a empezar a tener secretos? – Elevó ambas cejas. – Porque si es así yo empezaré a hacer lo mismo con tu padre. – Refunfuñó.

- No, puedes estar tranquilo. – Se rió. – Yo no puedo decirte nada pero le he dicho a tu madre que venga ésta noche a cenar para que sea ella misma la que te lo cuente.

- ¿Hoy? ¡Pero si era la noche de las películas! – Se quejó.

- ¿Quieres saberlo o no? – Castle asintió con la cabeza. – Pues deja de quejarte entonces.

- Está bien. – Masculló. - ¿Es algo por lo que tenga que preocuparme?

- No lo sé. – Kate se encogió de hombros y apuntó algo en el informe. – Esta noche lo averiguarás. Ah y ha dicho que ella cocina.

- Eso es aún peor. – Negó con la cabeza.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió sin ninguna novedad, así que los inspectores y el escritor se fueron a casa. Mañana sería un día distinto en el cual esperaban tener alguna que otra primicia. Eran ya las siete de la tarde cuando Richard y Kate llegaron al apartamento de él. Ambos prepararon la cena esperando a que Martha llegase al loft. Cuando la pareja estaba poniendo la mesa la puerta de la entrada se abrió.

- Hola queridos. – Dijo Martha cerrando la puerta tras de sí. – Oh pero qué bien huele. – Se acercó a su hijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Royal se acercó corriendo a saludarla y ella le acarició detrás de las orejas.- ¿Pero no iba a cocinar yo?

- Sí pero al final he pensado que no quiero morir por una indigestión por culpa de tus guisos. – Sonrió.

- Oye que tampoco cocino tan mal. – Se quejó y le dio en el brazo. – Espero que no se queje de tus comidas cariño. – Le dio un beso a Kate.

- Si se queja ya sabe lo que le espera… - Bromeó la inspectora.

- Bueno, ¿por qué no cenamos ya y me cuentas eso que tenías que decirme? – Comentó Castle mientras terminaba de colocar los vasos sobre la mesa del comedor.

- Hijo que impaciente eres. – Negó Martha con la cabeza. – Primero cenamos y ya después te lo cuento.

- ¿Es qué no quieres que me atragante con la comida? – Alzó una ceja algo preocupado.

- No es eso, es que quiero disfrutar de una cena tranquila. – Se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó sobre el respaldo del sillón.

- ¿Sabes? Después de esto me estás dando aún más miedo. - Aseguró el escritor.

- No seas exagerado, que tampoco es para tanto. – Kate llevó una fuente con comida a la mesa.

- Eso lo dices porque tú ya lo sabes. – Castle dejó la botella de vino en la mesa.

- Y cuanto antes cenemos antes te enterarás Richard. – Dijo Martha sentándose en una de las sillas. La pareja se unió a ella. – Bueno, ¿y cómo lleváis el caso?

- No muy bien. – Contestó Beckett. – De momento no tenemos ningún sospechoso.

- Ni tampoco el motivo del asesinato. – Castle empezó a servir los platos.

- Vaya, parece que este será complicado. – Habló Martha. – Pero bueno, no hay nada que no hayáis podido resolver. – Aseguró.

- Sí pero hay algo que seguro estamos pasando por alto. – Declaró la inspectora.

- A este paso nos darán las uvas. – Bromeó Richard.

- Ya averiguaréis que es. – Asintió la actriz. – Ah y por cierto, eso me ha recordado algo. ¿Habéis pensado qué haréis estas navidades? Y ahora no podéis decirme que falta mucho porque están a la vuelta de la esquina.

- Sorpréndenos. – Castle se llevó el tenedor a la boca.

- Podríamos celebrarlas aquí. – Comentó la actriz. Richard alzó las cejas. – Pero no sólo nosotros cinco sino también podrían venir Ryan con Jenny, Esposito y por supuesto la encantadora Lanie. ¿Qué os parece mi plan? – Sonrió.

- Pues… - Richard se quedó sorprendido. – Pensaba que al ser las primeras navidades con Kate las pasaríamos en familia.

- Además recuerda que los demás no saben nada de que estamos juntos. – Recordó la inspectora.

- Ya bueno pero sería unas navidades entre amigos. – Se encogió de hombros. – No hay nada de malo en eso, ¿o sí?

- No, claro que no. – Se apresuró a decir Kate.

- Pero nosotros no podremos comportarnos como una pareja. – Dijo Castle evidente.

- ¿Es que vais a estar escondiéndoos durante el resto de vuestras vidas? – Dijo Martha con sabiduría. Richard y Kate se miraron.

- Tienes razón pero ya te comenté que las relaciones entre compañeros están prohibidas en comisaría. – Contestó Beckett.

- Y si se enterasen dejaríamos de trabajar juntos. – Habló Castle.

- Sí, sí, lo sé pero llegará un momento en el que tendrán que enterarse. Además, ¿cómo creéis que se tomarán el hecho de que hayáis estado ocultándoselo durante tanto tiempo?

- Pues… - Kate se quedó pensando, luego le dio un trago a su copa de vino. – Eso no lo había pensado.

- Lo único que tendríais que intentar es que la capitana Gates no se enterase y, si eso se lo decís a vuestros amigos, ellos lo entenderán y os ayudaran. – Martha sonrió. – Y aunque ella se enterase, no es seguro que dejaseis de trabajar juntos.

- Madre créeme, Gates haría todo lo posible por echarme de la comisaría. – Aseguró el escritor y Kate asintió con la cabeza.

- Bueno pues, aunque no trabajaseis más juntos, no pasaría nada. Eso no significa que tengáis que dejar de veros. – Dijo Martha de forma evidente.

- Tienes razón Martha pero, nos gusta trabajar juntos. – Sonrió Kate de medio lado.

- Sí, además, allí soy imprescindible. – Castle sonrió con suficiencia. Kate le dio en el brazo. - ¿Qué? Es verdad. – Asintió. – Te recuerdo que gracias a mí se han resuelto muchos casos. – Le dio un trago al vino.

- Creo que antes de que estuvieses por allí molestando, Kate y los chicos se las apañaban muy bien sin ti querido. – Martha alzó una ceja.

- Sí, es cierto, pero me gusta pensar que he sido un gran ayudante.

- Un ayudante al que no le gusta el papeleo. – Recalcó la inspectora.

- Lo mío son más los asesinatos que la parte administrativa. – Reconoció el escritor.

- Bueno, ¿qué vais a hacer con los chicos? ¿Hablaréis con ellos? – Quiso saber Martha.

- Tendremos que hacerlo. – Asintió Kate. – Aunque la verdad es que no sé cómo y cuándo hacerlo.

- Sólo tenéis que encontrar el momento apropiado. La conversación saldrá sola. – Aseguró la actriz.

- Y con lo de que no digan nada siempre se les puede chantajear… O tú podrías amenazarles con tu arma. – Bromeó Castle.

- Sí, se merecen saberlo, sobretodo Lanie. – Kate asintió.

- ¿Lanie? – Castle frunció el ceño con curiosidad. - ¿Y por qué sobretodo Lanie?

- Porque, después de Martha, ella era la que más apostaba por nosotros. – Confesó la inspectora. Bebió otro trago de su copa.

- Eso es cierto. – Asintió él. – Y además creo que, si se lo decimos antes de que se entere, estaremos a salvo de todos sus instrumentos quirúrgicos…

- Tendremos que ir pensando en cómo dar la noticia. – Kate colocó su mano sobre la de Castle.

- Ya se nos ocurrirá algo. – Acarició la mano de ella. – Y bien madre, ¿vas a contarme ya qué es lo que ocurre?

- Eh… ¿No tomamos antes el postre? – Martha sonrió algo nerviosa.

- ¿Es qué quieres que no tenga cerca los cuchillos? – Castle alzó una ceja.

- Tampoco es eso, no seas exagerado cariño. – Contestó la actriz. – Pero sí, eso me haría sentir algo más cómoda. – Se levantó y comenzó a recoger la mesa.

- Rick no seas muy duro con ella, ¿vale? – Le comentó la inspectora en bajito cuando Martha estaba en la cocina. – Está muy nerviosa.

- Ya lo veo y eso me hace pensar en la magnitud del asunto. – Negó con la cabeza. – Mira que a veces temo a mi madre pero hoy lo está superando con creces. – Se levantó y comenzó a llevar platos a la cocina.

Después de recoger prácticamente todo lo que había sobre la mesa del comedor, los tres se fueron al salón donde se estaban tomando las copas de vino. Ese ambiente hacía que Martha estuviese algo menos nerviosa por la charla con su hijo. Castle y Beckett estaban los dos en uno de los sofás mientras la actriz estaba en uno de los sillones frente a la pareja. Royal se tumbó sobre el tresillo al lado del escritor.

- Después de estar más de dos hora esperando creo que ya puedo saber qué es lo que está ocurriendo, ¿no? – Dijo Richard mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa y se acomodaba en el sofá.

- Está bien querido, pero ante todo déjame hablar y no me interrumpas. – Le señaló con el dedo.

- Estaré callado hasta que acabes. – Hizo como si se cerrase la boca con una cremallera.

- Vale… - Martha nerviosa se frotó las manos. – No sé por dónde empezar…

- ¿Qué tal por el principio? – Habló Richard y Kate le dio en el brazo. – Ah vale, vale. Callado.

- Es sobre mi nuevo novio. – Cogió su copa y le dio un largo trago antes de continuar.

- ¿Es millonario y te vas a ir a vivir con él? – Sonrió Castle.

- ¡Rick! – Le regañó Kate. – Calla y deja que hable.

- Gracias querida. – Sonrió a Beckett y prosiguió. - ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué no os había dicho antes su nombre? – El escritor negó con la cabeza. – Bueno pues… se llama Jim… - Se quedó en silencio un instante.

- ¿Jim? – Contestó él. – Anda como tú padre. – Le dijo a Kate la cual le miró con cierta cara al igual que su madre. – Un momento… ¿Jim? ¿No será…? No… - Negó con la cabeza sin dar crédito.

- Así es. – Asintió Martha. – Es… es el padre de Kate. – Tragó lentamente esperando la reacción de su hijo.

- Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Y, sobretodo, ¡¿por qué?! – Abrió mucho los ojos. Royal se sobresaltó y levantó la cabeza mirando a los presentes sin entender qué ocurría.

- Fue hace un par de meses y no pudimos evitar enamorarnos. – Contestó la actriz.

- ¿Con la de hombres que hay en el mundo y tiene que ser precisamente él? – Alzó las cejas.

- Cálmate Rick. – Kate puso su mano sobre el hombro de él. – No es para tanto.

- Kate, tu padre y mi madre. – Hizo aspavientos con las manos. - ¡Tu padre y mi madre! – Volvió a repetir.

- Richard sigo aquí. – Dijo una tímida Martha.

- Castle yo no veo el problema por ninguna parte. – Kate se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Es qué soy el único que ve esto como algo muy raro? – El escritor abrió mucho los ojos. Ambas mujeres asintieron con la cabeza.

- Hasta tu hija estaba de acuerdo con esto. – Comenté Martha.

- ¿Alexis lo sabía? – Preguntó Castle sorprendido.

- Claro que sí, es mi nieta y al parecer es algo más tolerante que tú, al igual que Kate. – Le miró de reojo. – La verdad es que no pensaba que te molestaría tanto.

- Ni yo. – Admitió Beckett.

- ¿Esto era lo que habéis estado hablando hoy? – Quiso saber el escritor. Ambas volvieron a asentir. - ¿Y tú estás de acuerdo? – Preguntó a Kate.

- Por supuesto que sí, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo? – Alzó una ceja.

- ¿Quizá por qué son tu padre y mi madre? – Dijo él de forma evidente.

- Será mejor que me vaya. – Martha dejó su copa de vino sobre la mesa y se levantó del sillón.

- No Martha quédate. – Kate se irguió y la cogió de la mano.

- Mejor no querida. – La sonrió con tristeza. – Quizá es mejor que Richard intente hacerse a la idea sin que esté yo delante. – Cogió su chaqueta, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kate y se fue.

- ¿Has visto lo que has conseguido? – Se giró enfadada para mirar a Castle.

- Es que no lo entiendes Kate… - Le contestó él. – Eso no puede ser.

- Claro que lo entiendo y sí puede. – Frunció el ceño. - ¿Es qué no quieres que tu madre sea feliz?

- Por supuesto que quiero pero… - Se quedó pensando un rato. – Es complicado. ¡Por dios mi madre con tu padre! – Volvió a repetir.

- Un momento. – Se le quedó mirando. - ¿Qué le pasa a mi padre Castle?

- Nada pero... no sé, no pegan juntos… - Negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Y eso por qué si puede saberse? – Kate se cruzó de brazos.

- Es que tu padre es demasiado… serio… Muy formal.- Dijo él con la boca pequeña.

- ¿Serio? – Alzó las cejas sorprendida. – Perdona pero es normal, algo que tu madre debería ser… - Dejó caer.

- ¿Estás llamando loca a mi madre? – Castle se señaló el pecho.

- Yo no he dicho eso. – Ella negó con la cabeza mientras llevaba dos de las copas a la cocina. – Es sólo que quizá debería comportarse acorde con su edad.

- ¿Ahora la estás llamando vieja? – Richard no daba crédito a lo que oía.

- ¿Me has oído decir eso? – Se giró y le fulminó con la mirada.

- Lo has insinuado. – Castle puso los brazos en jarras. – Pensaba que la querías.

- Una cosa no quita a la otra, así que no pongas en mi boca palabras que no he dicho. – Le señaló con el dedo. – Además, lo mismo te digo yo respecto a mi padre.

- Pues claro que le quiero. – Dijo casi ofendido.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué te opones a que mi padre y tu madre estén saliendo? – Apoyó ambas manos en la encimera.

- No he dicho que me oponga sólo que es muy raro. – Volvió a repetir. – No tienen nada que ver.

- Claro que no. – Contestó ella. – Tu madre no se parece en nada a la mía.

- Y tu padre no se parece al… - Se quedó pensando un instante. – Un segundo, yo no tengo con quién compararle. – Se llevó la mano a los labios, quedándose pensativo. – Espera un momento, ¿estás insinuando qué mi madre no se merece a tu padre?

- ¿Y tú qué mi padre no se merece a tu madre? – Kate alzó una ceja enfadada.

- ¡Eh no vale contestar con una pregunta! – Castle refunfuñó.

- Vamos a dejar aquí la conversación. – Se alejó de la cocina y se fue hacia la habitación.

- ¿Qué haces Kate? – Se la quedó mirando algo sorprendido.

- Me voy a dormir. – Se dio la vuelta en el umbral de la puerta para poder mirarlo. – Tú mientras te quedas recogiendo y piensas en lo que ha ocurrido. – Se metió en la habitación y cerró la puerta.

- Genial, además de enfadarse conmigo me toca recoger. – Miró al perro. – Menos mal que no nos han mandado dormir en el sofá. – Suspiró y fue hacia la cocina para empezar a limpiarla.

**P.D: ¡Gracias por leer! Se agradecen mucho los comentarios ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Capítulo 4._

La noche había sido movidita y la mañana siguiente no fue distinta. Castle se levantó un poco antes que Kate y preparó un suculento desayuno. Beckett, después de tomarse una ducha, alegó que no tenía hambre y sólo se tomó su café matutino. Mientras él desayunaba ella leía el periódico. Seguía enfadada con Richard por lo que había ocurrido aquella noche con Martha y parecía que seguiría así durante el resto del día. Castle se duchó y entretanto Beckett recogió todo lo del desayuno. En ese momento sonó el teléfono de ella, era Esposito, había habido un nuevo asesinato con el mismo patrón que el anterior. Tomó nota del lugar, le dijo a Castle que tenían un nuevo homicidio y se fue a preparar.

- ¿Es qué no me vas a hablar en todo el día? – La observó el escritor mientras ella conducía.

- No lo sé, ¿has pensado en todo lo que ocurrió ayer? – Le miró de reojo mientras no perdía de vista la carretera.

- Claro que lo he pensado y sigo opinando que es algo muy raro. – Volvió a repetir Castle.

- Vale, pues hasta que me digas qué tiene de malo mi padre, efectivamente, seguiré sin hablarte. – Contestó Beckett de forma tajante.

- Vamos Kate… - Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Y deberías disculparte con tu madre. – Declaró la inspectora. – Ayer se fue muy triste. No pensaba que ibas a tomarte así la noticia.

- Kate no lo has pensado bien… - Volvió a decir él.

- ¿Qué pasaría si alguno de los chicos hiciese lo que tú ayer? – Alzó una ceja. – Seguro que te hubieses sentido como Martha. – Aseguró.

- Es posible, pero no me vas a comparar lo suyo con lo nuestro. – Dijo de forma evidente.

- ¿Y por qué no? Vale que todo esto me ha pillado por sorpresa y era lo último que me esperaba… E incluso, de momento, no me hago a la idea de ello pero parece que ellos se quieren, al igual que nosotros. Así que sí, es lo mismo. – Miró por el espejo retrovisor mientras empezaba a aparcar. – Y dejemos aquí el tema. – Apagó el motor y salió del coche.

El cuerpo se encontraba en un aparcamiento a las afueras del Upper East Side. Cuando Castle y Beckett llegaron, la zona donde se encontraba la víctima, estaba acordonada por la típica cinta amarilla de la policía. El parking estaba lleno de agentes y de los de científica. Kate divisó a lo lejos a Lanie y puso rumbo hacia allí.

- Hola Lanie. – Se puso de cuclillas al igual que la forense, la cual estaba ultimando unos detalles del informe. - ¿Es igual que la otra víctima?

- Prácticamente lo mismo, sí. – Asintió la médico. – Varón de unos treinta. Presenta los mismos signos que el otro cadáver. – Abrió los ojos del cuerpo. – También tiene hemorragia de petequias en los ojos.

- Y no nos olvidemos del sujetador infernal. – Señaló Castle a la prenda que rodeaba el cuello de la víctima.

- Lo he estado examinando y es muy parecido, por no decir que es el mismo modelo que el anterior. – Comentó Lanie.

- Tampoco presenta signos de violencia, ¿no? – Quiso saber Kate.

- Ninguno. – Negó con la cabeza. – Apuesto a que también le drogaron.

- ¿Y la hora aproximada de la muerte? – Preguntó Castle mientras examinaba el cadáver desde las alturas.

- Entre las dos y media y las cuatro de la madrugada aproximadamente. – Respondió la forense mientras se ponía en pie. – Como siempre, sabré algo más cuando me lo lleve al laboratorio.

- Gracias Lanie, llámame en cuanto tengas algo. – La pareja se disponía a irse cuando la forense habló de nuevo.

- Por cierto Beckett, ¿dónde te metiste anoche? – Se abrazó a su carpeta. – Te estuve llamando a casa y no diste señales de vida. – Alzó una ceja.

- Ah… Es que salí. – Sonrió algo incómoda.

- Ya, con tu nuevo novio, ¿no? – Se la quedó mirando. Luego observó a Castle.

- Lanie por favor, no es el momento. – Negó con la cabeza.

- Nunca lo es… - Frunció el ceño. – Pero que sepas que no pararé hasta averiguar quién es, inspectora. – La señaló con el bolígrafo. Castle y Beckett huyeron de allí.

Cuando Ryan dejó de hablar con una mujer, la pareja se acercó a él.

- Hola Ryan, ¿sabemos de quién se trata? – Kate se llevó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

- Se llama Carl Ericsson. – Le tendió la cartera de la víctima a la inspectora. – Es un directivo de una empresa de comunicación.

- ¿Tampoco ha sido un robo? – Castle prácticamente metió la cabeza en la cartera haciendo que Beckett le mirase de reojo. Esto no paso inadvertido para Ryan.

- No, está todo intacto. – aseguró el inspector. – Como en el anterior asesinato.

- Y también llevaba una gran cantidad de dinero en efectivo… - Kate saco un fajo de billetes de cincuenta dólares.

- ¿Y llevaba las llaves del coche encima? – Quiso saber Richard.

- No, y eso es raro porque está en un parking y no hay ni rastro de que esté aquí su vehículo. – Ryan se encogió de hombros.

- Puede ser que el asesino se llevase el coche de la víctima o que abandonase aquí directamente el cadáver. Como ocurrió en el otro asesinato. – Beckett le dio la cartera a Ryan y se quedó pensando.

- Bueno eso podemos saberlo. – Ryan y Kate se le quedaron mirando. – Las cámaras del parking. – Castle señaló a una de ellas que estaba en la pared.

- Negativo. – Esposito se acercó a ellos. – Acabo de hablar con el encargado del parking y me ha dicho que llevan dos días sin funcionar. – Richard y Kate pusieron cara de fastidio.

- Y no hay ningún testigo de anoche, ¿no? – Quiso saber Beckett.

- No, nadie ha visto ni oído nada. – Respondió Esposito.

- ¿Y quién ha encontrado el cadáver? – Habló Castle.

- La señora Gibson. – Mostró a una señora de mediana edad que parecía algo alterada mientras le tomaban declaración. - A las siete y media vino a por su coche y se encontró con nuestro amigo. – Esposito señaló el cuerpo que estaba a cierta distancia de ellos.

- Vale. – Beckett se quedó pensando. – Ryan, tú y Castle iros a comisaría a ver qué más podéis averiguar sobre la víctima. Esposito y yo iremos a su empresa. – Los tres chicos se la quedaron mirando muy sorprendidos. – ¿A qué estáis esperando? – Alzó las cejas.

- Pero… ¿Castle no va contigo como siempre? – Ryan se aventuró a preguntar.

- No somos siameses, podemos separarnos. – Dijo de forma evidente, luego miró a Castle de reojo.

- Pues venga, vámonos Ryan. – Contestó Richard.

Ambos hombres pusieron rumbo hacia el coche y lo mismo hicieron Esposito y Beckett.

- ¿Ha pasado algo? – Preguntó Esposito con curiosidad mientras se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto.

- No. – Kate se encogió de hombros y se puso al volante. - ¿Por qué? – Le miró de soslayo.

- Hombre, es muy raro que vosotros dos os separéis. – Comentó el detective.

- Como he dicho antes, no tenemos por qué estar siempre pegados. – Encendió el motor y comenzó a dar marcha atrás para sacar el coche.

- Lo sé, lo sé pero… es raro. – Señaló el detective. - ¿Seguro que no quieres hablarlo?

- Segurísimo Espo. No hay nada de qué hablar. – Declaró Kate.

- Lo que quieras. – Esposito se encogió de hombros. – Pero ya sabes, si necesitas algo puedes contar conmigo. – Kate asintió despacio. "Eso ya lo sabía", pensó ella.

Habían pasado al menos un par de horas desde que el grupo de detectives y el escritor se habían separado. Ryan y Castle estuvieron la mayor parte del tiempo hablando por teléfono con los amigos de la víctima y ahora estaban en la sala de reuniones revisando el papeleo.

- ¿Y bien? – Ryan rompió el silencio. - ¿No me vas a contar qué es lo que ha pasado antes con Beckett?

- No hay nada que contar. – Castle se encogió de hombros y siguió leyendo la hoja que tenía entre las manos.

- No me lo trago. – Declaró el inspector. Apoyó su hoja de papel sobre la mesa. – Algo ha tenido que pasar para que Beckett te fulminase así con la mirada. – Dijo evidente.

- En serio, no lo sé. – Volvió a repetir. – Se habrá levantado hoy de mal humor.

- O se ha enfadado con su "nuevo" novio. – Ryan hizo énfasis en "nuevo" y miró a Castle con una sonrisa pícara.

- Si es así a mí no me ha comentado nada. – Releyó una frase del papel.

- Oh vamos Castle. – Alzó una ceja. – Beckett sólo pone esa cara cuando se enfada contigo…

- Ryan, ¿podemos seguir con esto? Porque a este paso vas a convertirte en la reina de las marujas…

- Sea lo que sea lo que hayas hecho será mejor que intentes arreglarlo. – El inspector seguía en sus trece. – Por tu bien y por el nuestro.

- Ya te he dicho que no ha pasado nada. – Volvió repetir Castle. - ¿Seguimos con el caso?

- ¿Y unas flores? Las flores siempre ayudan. – Comentó el inspector mientras hacía que leía algo de su papel.

- ¡Ryan! – Le regañó el escritor. - ¡El caso! – Golpeó la hoja suavemente. – Dejemos la vida privada de Beckett así, en privado, ¿vale? – Alzó las cejas.

- Está bien, está bien… - Asintió. – Pero piensa en lo que he dicho de las flores. – Le señaló con el dedo. Castle le tiró un bolígrafo y le fulminó con la mirada.

- ¿Has encontrado algo? – Preguntó Castle.

- Aparte de que este tío se pasaba casi doce horas trabajando, no, no he encontrado nada. – Negó con la cabeza. - ¿Tú?

- Nada fuera de lo normal. – Aseguró. – Trabajo estable, buenos amigos, mujer, hijos y, aparentemente, ningún enemigo.

En ese momento Beckett y Esposito llegaron a comisaría y fueron a ver a los chicos.

- ¿Alguna novedad? – Preguntó la inspectora cuando entró en la sala seguida de Javier.

- Por ahora nada. – Contestó Ryan dejando sobre la mesa la hoja de papel que tenía en las manos. - ¿Y vosotros?

- Tampoco. – Esposito se sentó en una de las sillas junto al escritor. – Según la gente de su trabajo era un tío normal.

- A diferencia de la otra víctima, se llevaba bien con sus empleados. – Kate tomó asiento al lado de Ryan.

- Pero tiene que haber alguna relación entre los dos. – Castle volvió a echar un vistazo al papeleo. – Aparte de que a los dos los mató la misma persona, claro.

- ¿Habéis revisado sus cuentas? – Quiso saber Beckett.

- Sí, y no hay nada raro, salvo que este tío ganaba al mes lo que yo en todo un año. – Añadió Ryan.

- A lo mejor los mató por eso, porque eran dos hombres que tenían mucho dinero. – Comentó Esposito mirando por encima los papeles que estaban sobre la mesa.

- O quizá es que ambos estaban en el sitio y momento equivocados. – Teorizó Beckett.

- Me gusta más lo del hombre rico. – Habló Castle.

- A ver, pensemos. – Kate se llevó una mano a la frente. – Ericsson estuvo con sus compañeros de trabajo en un bar cerca de Central Park desde las diez y cuarto hasta las doce y media más o menos. Luego, según sus amigos, se fue hacia el sur del parque.

- Y eso es dirección contraria a donde apareció su cadáver. – Completó Ryan la información.

- Exacto, y también al otro lado de donde vive. – Kate jugueteó con un bolígrafo. - ¿Qué pudo hacer hasta la hora de su muerte?

- ¿Quizá ir a por droga? – Castle se encogió de hombros.

- Hasta que Lanie no nos llame no podemos descartarlo. – Volvió a hablar Beckett.

- ¿Y una amante? – Ryan lanzó la pregunta. – Le dijo a su mujer que estaría hasta tarde con sus compañeros y no fue del todo verdad.

- Podemos revisar su listado de llamadas, a lo mejor ahí encontramos algo. – Propuso Esposito.

- Buena idea. – Beckett asintió con la cabeza. – Vosotros dos haced eso y mientras yo reviso de nuevo las declaraciones de ambos asesinatos.

Ambos inspectores asintieron y salieron de la sala, poniendo rumbo a sus respectivas mesas de trabajo.

- ¿Y yo que hago? – Preguntó Castle poniendo cara de pena. Antes de que Kate pudiese contestarle un agente entró en la sala.

- Beckett aquí tienes el informe con las cuentas del señor Johnson. – La policía le tendió unos papeles.

- Gracias Velázquez. – Kate cogió la carpeta con los papeles y comenzó a revisarlos haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de Castle.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudar? – Volvió a preguntar el escritor.

- Espera un momento. – Le hizo un gesto con la mano. – Según esto el día de su muerte se fue a cenar con alguien al Bar Stuzzichini, en Broadway. – Frunció el ceño mientras leía.

- ¡Me encanta ese sitio! – Comentó el escritor emocionado. – Tienen unos linguini con salsa de almejas impresionantes.

- Ya… - Le miró de reojo. – Quizá fuese a cenar con la posible novia que mencionó su ex mujer. – Kate se quedó pensando.

- Y además, según esto, también pagó con tarjeta un taxi. – Castle cogió el antebrazo de Kate para poder mirar la hoja de papel. – Hacia las nueve menos cuarto.

- Es posible que esta persona haya sido la última en ver con vida a la víctima. – Comentó Beckett.

- Habrá que hacer una visita a dicho restaurante. – Ambos se levantaron de las sillas y salieron de la sala.

La pareja se acercó a las mesas de los dos detectives.

- Chicos tenemos una pista sobre el primer asesinato.

- ¿De qué se trata? – Preguntó Ryan en voz bajo y tapando el auricular del teléfono.

- La víctima cenó con alguien el día que lo mataron. – Habló Castle. – Podría ser la mujer misteriosa.

- ¿Podríais comprobar con la compañía de taxis la dirección de este servicio? – Kate les dejó sobre la mesa la hoja de papel con las referencias.

- Cuando terminemos con el listado telefónico del señor Ericsson nos ponemos a ello. – Comentó Esposito mientras Ryan hablaba por teléfono.

- Muy bien. – Kate sonrió. – Nosotros nos vamos ya. Luego os llamo si averiguamos algo. – Ambos inspectores asintieron con la cabeza. La pareja se fue al ascensor.

Más o menos media hora después, Castle y Beckett llegaron al famoso Bar Stuzzichini. Aparcaron el coche y se metieron en el restaurante.

- Algún día deberíamos venir aquí. – Le dijo Castle al oído. – Tienes que probar esa pasta, es simplemente fabulosa.

- ¿Recuerdas que seguimos enfadados? – Le miró de reojo mientras siguió andando.

- Lo sé, pero no digo ahora sino en algún momento de nuestras vidas. – Contestó mientras caminaba a su lado.

- Si me dices el problema que tienes con mi padre podemos venir cuando quieras. – Dijo entre dientes mientras se acercaban al maître.

- ¿Vamos a volver a ese tema? – Castle resopló.

- Ahora no, pero descuida que volveremos a él. – Dejó claro Kate.

- ¿Tenían una reserva? – Preguntó el maître.

- Soy la Inspectora Beckett de la Policía de Nueva York y este es el señor Castle. – Kate mostró su placa.- Queríamos hacerle unas preguntas.

- Sí, sí, por supuesto. – El hombre asintió. - ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

- ¿Reconoce a este hombre? – La detective sacó de su carpeta una fotografía del señor Johnson, el cual estaba sobre la mesa metálica del laboratorio.

- ¡Oh dios mío! – Se llevó una mano a la boca. - ¡No es posible! ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?

- Le han asesinado. – Preguntó el escritor. - ¿Entonces sabe quién es?

- Desde luego. – Asintió con la cabeza. – Es el señor Johnson, es… era un cliente habitual.

- Nos consta que el día que lo mataron estuvo aquí cenando con alguien. – Kate sacó un bolígrafo. – Fue el martes por la noche.

- Sí, lo recuerdo. – Asintió con la cabeza. – Vino con una mujer.

- ¿Y sabe de quién se trataba? – Castle frunció el ceño con interés.

- No, lo siento. – Dijo el hombre. – No sé quién era. No oí en ningún momento el nombre.

- ¿Y podría describirla? – Quiso saber Kate.

- Pues… - El maître se quedó pensando. – Era blanca, alta, rubia, delgada… Muy guapa. Y creo que era bastante más joven que él.

- ¿Más o menos qué edad cree que tenía la mujer? – Preguntó la inspectora.

- Pues no lo sé. – Se quedó pensando. – Quizá unos veinticinco o treinta. No estoy seguro.

- ¿Sabe si se fueron juntos? – Habló Castle mientras Kate tomaba algunas anotaciones.

- Así es. – Volvió a asentir. – Yo mismo les pedí un taxi y les vi abandonar juntos el restaurante.

- Muy bien, muchas gracias. – Kate le dio la mano. – Si se acuerda de algo más llámeme. – Le dio una tarjeta con su teléfono.

- Desde luego. – El maître miró la tarjeta.

La pareja salió del restaurante y se dirigió al coche.

- No ha servido de mucha ayuda la descripción. – Castle abrió la puerta del copiloto del vehículo y se sentó en el asiento. – Ha descrito a la mitad de la población de Nueva York…

- Al menos sabemos que estuvo aquí con una mujer. – Kate metió la llave en el contacto y encendió el motor. – Y puede que fuese la última en verle con vida.

- Nuestra asesina. – Miró a Kate mientras conducía. - ¿Lo ves? Una mujer.

- No te adelantes Castle. – Le aconsejó la inspectora. – Tenemos que llamar a los chicos, quizá hayan tenido suerte y tengan la dirección donde les dejó el taxi. Puede que sea un bloque de viviendas.

- Pero aun así será difícil saber cuál es el apartamento de la mujer. – Dijo él evidente. – Y más si no sabemos quién es ella.

- Habrá que ir puerta por puerta. – Ella se encogió de hombros. – Y es posible que alguien reconozca a la mujer o a la víctima. –

Beckett sacó su móvil del bolsillo de su abrigo. Llamó a Esposito, puso el manos libres y le dio el teléfono a Castle para que lo sujetase.

- Esposito. – Contestó el inspector al otro lado del teléfono.

- ¿Habéis hablado con la compañía de taxis? – Cogió a Castle del antebrazo y lo acercó más a ella para poder oír mejor al detective mientras conducía.

- Sí, y nos han dado una dirección. – Esposito leyó la hoja que tenía entre las manos. – Es el número 146 de la 40th Este, al lado de la Avenida Lexinton. ¿Vosotros habéis descubierto algo?

- Fue a cenar con una mujer. – Castle se acercó el teléfono a los labios para que pudiese oírle mejor.

- ¿Tenéis alguna descripción? – Quiso saber Esposito.

- Sí, pero es muy vaga. – Comentó la inspectora. Giró un poco la cabeza hacia el móvil. – Mujer blanca, de unos treinta. Rubia, alta y delgada.

- No es muy específico. – Apuntó Javier.

- Lo que yo le he dicho a Beckett, que así es un alto porcentaje de la población de Nueva York. – El escritor miró de reojo a Kate.

- Y yo te he dicho que interrogaremos a todos los vecinos si hace falta. – Repitió ella. – Espo, os llamaré si tenemos novedades. – Dicho esto colgó el teléfono.

- Espero que al menos no sea un edificio con muchos residentes. – Castle se acomodó en el asiento.

- Yo lo que espero es que lleguemos a comisaría con alguna novedad más. – Contestó ella. En la siguiente calle giró a la derecha, poniendo rumbo a la dirección que Esposito les había indicado.

Al final resultó ser un edificio bastante grande por lo que tardaron más de lo previsto en dar con aquella mujer. Su nombre era Amanda Pierce, de veintisiete años, de profesión abogada. La inspectora decidió hacer la primera toma de contacto en su casa en lugar de en la sala de interrogatorios.

- Entonces, señorita Pierce, ¿cuál era su relación con la víctima? – Beckett sacó su pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo para tomar nota.

- Formo, o más bien formaba parte de su equipo de abogados. – Contestó la mujer. Se cruzó de piernas.

- Pero, además, mantenía una relación sentimental con él, ¿verdad? – Castle se acomodó en el sofá.

- Eh… Bueno, yo lo llamaría más bien relación laboral. – Amanda se puso algo nerviosa.

- Pero se acostaban. – Inquirió Beckett.

- Está bien. Nos acostábamos, sí. – Admitió. – Pero sólo era sexo, nada más.

- Y también le llevaba a cenar a restaurantes caros… - Dejó caer el escritor.

- Sí, ¿y qué? – Amanda se encogió de hombros. – Eso, que yo sepa, no es ningún delito.

- ¿Desde hace cuanto que tenía "ese" tipo de relación? – Kate ignoró el último comentario de ella.

- No lo sé. – Se encogió de hombros. - ¿Dos meses quizá? – Se preguntó en voz alta.

- ¿Y cómo era el señor Johnson con usted? – Castle se echó un poco hacia delante en el sofá.

- Era normal. Conmigo era educado y caballeroso. – Miró a Kate y luego a Castle. – Miren, sé que era un cabrón. He oído cosas y no soy tonta, pero no pensaba convertirme en su segunda mujer. – Dejó claro. – Era sólo diversión, tanto para él como para mí.

- Ha quedado claro. – Contestó Beckett. - ¿Dónde estuvo entre la una y las tres de la mañana?

- Estuve aquí toda la noche después de que él se fuese. – Los miró y luego frunció el ceño.

- ¿Y hay alguien que pueda confirmarlo? – Preguntó Castle.

- No lo sé. Quizá el portero. – Hizo un gesto con la mano. – Un momento, ¿piensan que yo lo maté? – Se señaló con el dedo índice derecho.

- No podemos descartar nada. – Contestó Kate.

- Lo sé, pero no tenía ningún motivo para matarle. – Se defendió.

- ¿Sabe si tenía enemigos? ¿Alguien qué pudiese llegar a matar? – Interrogó el escritor.

- Norman no me contaba sus problemas. Sólo sé que, además de su ex mujer, no se llevaba bien con la gente del trabajo. – Se planchó el vestido con las manos. – Pero no sé si tanto como para que alguien pudiera matarle. – Negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Está segura de que el señor Johnson nunca le mencionó ningún nombre? – Inquirió la inspectora.

- Pues no. – Se quedó pensando. – No lo sé… Espere. – Abrió mucho los ojos. – Sí. Me habló de alguien con quién tuvo una bronca… Como se llamaba… - Amanda se llevó la mano a la boca intentando recordar. – ¡Michael Forbes!

- ¿Y sabe de quién se trata? – Preguntó Castle.

- Eso ya no lo sé. – Negó con la cabeza. – Sólo sé que tuvieron una pelea el lunes por la tarde. No sé nada más.

- Muy bien señorita Pierce, esto es todo de momento, gracias. Hablaremos con su portero a ver si puede confirmarnos lo que no ha dicho. – Beckett se levantó del sofá. – Gracias por su tiempo. – Se estrecharon las manos a modo de despedida.

- De nada. – Contestó. – Si descubren al asesino díganmelo por favor. Tenía aprecio a Norman.

- No se preocupe. – Respondió la inspectora. Acto seguido ambos salieron del apartamento para ir hacia el coche.

**P.D: ¡Gracias por leer! Se agradecen mucho los comentarios ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Buenas tardes! Aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste.**

**Ante todo quería daros las gracias por los comentarios. No sabéis lo feliz que me hacen todos y cada unos de ellos. Me alegran el corazoncito jeje**

**Así que os animo a que comentéis porque, además de que me encanta, así veo si os está gustando el fic o si estoy perdiendo el tiempo con mi vida jejeje**

**Lo dicho, que disfrutéis leyendo y comentad! =D**

_Capítulo 5._

Antes de llegar a comisaría Castle y Beckett decidieron que lo mejor sería tomar un tentempié, por lo que se pasaron por una cafetería cercana a la casa de Amanda Pierce. Allí cada uno se tomó un sándwich y después de esto fueron al coche. Se pasaron casi una hora en un atasco que fue provocado por un pequeño accidente entre dos vehículos. Sólo hablaron lo estrictamente necesario, es decir, lo que tuviese que ver con el caso. Por lo demás se pasaron el resto del viaje hablando de cosas banales, aunque ambos sabían que tenían una conversación pendiente.

Cuando por fin llegaron a comisaría, Ryan y Esposito ya habían vuelto de almorzar y estaban en sus mesas revisando el papeleo.

- Hola chicos, ¿tenemos alguna novedad? – Castle y Beckett se acercaron a la mesa de Ryan.

- Hemos revisado el listado de llamadas de la segunda víctima y, aparte de las llamadas de trabajo y a su mujer, no hay nada raro.

- ¿Qué tal vosotros con la mujer misteriosa? – Esposito colgó el teléfono.

- Se llama Amanda Pierce y formaba parte del grupo de abogados que llevaba el caso del señor Johnson contra su mujer. – Comentó el escritor. Apoyó las palmas de las manos sobre el escritorio de Ryan.

- ¿Tiene coartada? – Preguntó Ryan. Se echó hacia atrás en su silla.

- Sí. – Beckett asintió con la cabeza. – El portero nos ha confirmado que vio a la víctima salir del edificio a las once y cuarto, más o menos, y que ella no se movió del apartamento hasta la mañana siguiente.

- Entonces nada nuevo, ¿no? – Esposito dio pequeños golpes con el bolígrafo sobre la mesa.

- No tan rápido. – Contestó Kate sachando del bolsillo una hoja de papel doblada cuidadosamente. – Nos ha dado un nombre, Michael Forbes. Al parecer el señor Johnson y él discutieron un día antes de que apareciese muerto.

- Eso podría explicar el móvil para el primer asesinato, no para el segundo. – Comentó Ryan.

- Puede que estén relacionados. – Dejó caer Castle.

- Eso es lo que tenemos que descubrir. – Respondió la inspectora. Echó un vistazo a la pizarra y luego a los chicos. Iba a seguir hablando pero le llegó un mensaje al móvil. – Es Lanie. – Leyó el mensaje. – Chicos tenemos que ir al laboratorio. Investigad todo lo que podáis sobre Michael Forbes. En un rato volvemos.

Castle y Kate fueron hacia el ascensor. De nuevo a coger el coche para ir a ver si Lanie tenía alguna novedad más que diese un empujón al caso.

- He pensado que después podríamos ir a cenar fuera antes de ir a casa. – Comentó el escritor mientras esperaba a que se abriese la puerta del ascensor. - ¿Qué te parece?

- Verás, es que había en pensado dormir esta noche en mi apartamento. – Las puertas se abrieron y comenzaron a caminar por los largos pasillos. Es algo que la inspectora llevaba pensando todo el día.

- Bueno, pues hoy nos quedamos allí si lo prefieres. – Castle se encogió de hombros.

- Preferiría estar sola. – Dijo con sinceridad ante la mirada estupefacta del escritor.

- ¿Es por lo que pasó ayer? ¿Estás tan enfadada como para que no quieras que durmamos juntos? – Dijo con un hilo de voz.

- No es que no quiera dormir contigo. – Le puso una mano en el brazo y le acarició con cariño. – Claro que no. – Dejó claro. – Es sólo que me apetece estar sola, hacer algunas cosas de la casa, leer y dormir un poco más, que contigo es imposible dormir de un tirón. – Le sonrió de medio lado.

- Pero no es por mí, ¿no? – Castle preguntó preocupado.

- Claro que no Rick. – Le sonrió ampliamente mientras abrían las puertas del laboratorio.

Entraron a la morgue y Lanie estaba esperándoles de brazos cruzados.

- ¿Rick? – La forense alzó una ceja. - ¿Desde cuándo le llamas Rick?

- Sólo cuando me enfado. – Contestó rápidamente Kate ante la atenta mirada de la médico y el escritor.

- ¿Y por qué estáis enfadados si puede saberse? – Lanie sonrió con picardía.

- No, no puede saberse. – Respondió ella. - ¿Qué tienes? – Cambió de tema.

- Que sepas que al final te saldrá una úlcera. – Advirtió la forense. – Acabo de recibir el informe toxicológico y he encontrado la misma droga que en la primera víctima.

- ¿Fluni no sequé? – Respondió Castle.

- Flunitrazepam, exacto. – Lanie asintió. – Además de alcohol. Así que cuando le mataron no estaba consciente.

- ¿Y has encontrado algo más? – Kate se cruzó de brazos mientras observaba el cadáver del señor Ericsson, que estaba sobre la mesa metálica de la morgue.

- A decir verdad sí. – Asintió Lanie. - ¿Veis esta pequeña herida en el lado izquierdo del cuello? – Señaló el arañazo. – Fue causado perimortem.

- Parece un rasguño sin más. – Apuntó el escritor. – Un pequeño corte.

- Lo sé, pero al examinarlo bien he encontrado fragmentos microscópicos de metal. – Lanie se apoyó en la mesa que tenía detrás. – He enviado los restos al FBI a ver si ellos pueden decirme de qué material se trata.

- Así que puede ser que el asesino haya dejado una prueba en el cadáver. – Kate se llevó una mano a la boca mientras pensaba. - ¿Y también has encontrado las fibras de moqueta?

- Las mismas fibras. – Lanie le tendió una bolsa de pruebas con las hebras en el interior. – He podido averiguar que pertenecen a las alfombrillas que tienen los coches.

- Entonces, ¿podemos saber la marca y el modelo el vehículo? – Preguntó Castle con una sonrisa en la boca.

- No tan rápido. – Le paró Lanie. – No son las propias de los coches sino que se compran aparte.

- Así que ocurre como con los sujetadores. Se han podido vender miles… - Contestó Kate algo desilusionada.

- Pero podemos deducir que a las dos víctimas las transportaron en coche. – Comentó Castle. – Posiblemente en el del asesino.

- Sí pero eso no reduce la búsqueda. – Dijo Kate evidente. – Hay millones de coches sólo en Nueva York.

- Bueno, al menos es una pequeña pista. – Castle se encogió de hombros. Ambos miraron a Lanie por si tenía algo que aportar.

- A mí no me miréis. – Levantó las manos. – Lo mío son los cadáveres, no pensar como un asesino.

- Lanie, cuando tengas los resultados del metal llámame. – Sonrió a su amiga.

Castle y ella se fueron hacia la salida del laboratorio. Una vez cruzaron las puertas metálicas se dirigieron al ascensor.

- Tienes razón. – Dijo la inspectora. – Es posible que las víctimas fuesen transportadas en el vehículo del asesino. Quizá deberíamos investigar en cuantas tiendas se vendieron esas alfombrillas.

- Kate… - Castle iba a hablar pero ella le interrumpió.

- Lo sé, lo sé, es posible que sea un callejón sin salida y que haya miles o incluso millones pero al menos es un rastro.

- No iba a decir eso. – Habló el escritor. - ¿Estás bien? – Dijo preocupado.

- Sí. Claro. – Ella asintió. – Estoy bien. ¿Por qué? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

- ¿Estás triste? – Volvió a insistir Castle.

- ¿Triste? – Ella frunció el ceño, sorprendida. – No, claro que no. – Negó con la cabeza. - ¿Por qué lo dices?

- No lo sé, por eso te lo pregunto. – Castle se encogió de hombros. Las puertas se abrieron y ellos se subieron al ascensor.

- Pues no, no lo estoy. – Se giró para mirarle. - ¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

- Te noto rara. – Se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

- Estoy como siempre Castle. – Le sonrió. No entendía nada. – De verdad.

- Pero, si te pasase algo, me lo contarías, ¿verdad? – Cogió a Kate de las manos.

- Claro que sí Rick. – Volvió a sonreírle y le acarició las manos con sus pulgares. – No tienes que preocuparte.

- ¿Palabra de inspectora? – Insistió de nuevo.

- Espera. – Entrecerró los ojos de forma pensativa. - ¿Esto es por lo de que hoy quería dormir en mi apartamento?

- ¿Seguro que no te pasa nada? – Castle seguía inquieto.

- Rick mírame. – Le cogió la cara con ambas manos. – Estoy bien, no me ocurre nada y mucho menos contigo. Te quiero y si tuviese algún problema te lo diría. – Le dejó claro.

- Me dejas mucho más tranquilo. – Admitió el escritor. Puso sus manos sobre las de ella. En ese momento las puertas se abrieron y ambos se separaron rápidamente para no ser vistos en actitud cariñosa.

- Pero esto no significa que no tengamos aún una conversación pendiente. – Dijo la inspectora mientras salía del ascensor.

- Claro… Esa conversación… - Dijo entre dientes siguiendo a la detective hacia la salida. - ¿No podemos tenerla ahora?

- ¿Has pensado ya la razón por la que nuestros padres no pueden estar juntos? – Usó la llave para abrir el coche.

- Eh… No, aún no, estoy en ello. – Levantó un dedo. – Pero la encontraré.

- Pues ya sabes. – Kate se sentó en el asiento del piloto. – Hasta que no lo sepas no podremos mantener esa conversación. – Se puso el cinturón. – Y desde luego no la tendremos en el coche.

Después de salir del laboratorio, Castle y Beckett se digirieron en coche a la comisaría. Esposito les había llamado para decirles que habían dado con Michael Forbes y que estaban llevándolo hacia allí. Kate le explicó las novedades que Lanie les había dado y que posiblemente tuviesen una pequeña pista sobre el asesino.

Unos veinte minutos después de haber colgado con Esposito, la pareja llegó a la comisaría. Nada más salir del ascensor, se dirigieron hacia la sala de interrogatorios, donde el sospechoso les estaba esperando.

- Buenas tardes señor Forbes. – Dejó que Castle entrase en la sala y luego cerró la puerta. - ¿Sabe por qué está aquí? – Soltó el informe sobre la mesa y se sentó frente al sospechoso.

- Me han dicho que es por Norman Johnson. – Respondió Michael. Entrelazó sus dedos encima de la mesa.

- Así es. – Habló Castle. - ¿De qué conocía al señor Johnson?

- Era el dueño de una inmobiliaria, ¿qué tratos creen que teníamos? – Alzó las cejas con ironía.

- No lo sé, díganoslo usted. – Kate se encogió de hombros. – Por eso le estamos preguntando.

- Iba a comprarle una casa en las afueras de la ciudad. – Gruño entre dientes.

- ¿Iba? ¿Al final no cerraron el trato? – Castle se cruzó de brazos y miró al sospechoso.

- ¡Ese cabrón me estafó! – Michael se alteró.

- Tranquilícese señor Forbes. – Kate levantó las manos en un gesto apaciguador. - ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió exactamente?

- Quedamos en vernos hace dos semanas, el sábado por la mañana concretamente. – Michael comenzó a mover la pierna. – Ese día yo le entregaría el dinero de la entrada y firmaría las escrituras de la compra de la casa.

- ¿Y qué pasó? – Preguntó Castle con curiosidad.

- Salió todo como esperaba. Firmamos el contrato, le di el dinero y eso fue todo.

- Pero, ¿y lo de la estafa? – Kate alzó las cejas desconfiada.

- Cuando estaba a las afueras de mi nueva casa con el camión de la mudanza lo descubrí todo. – Miró primero al escritor y luego a la inspectora. – Me había vendido una casa que ya tenía propietarios. Había sido todo una treta para quedarse con todos mis ahorros. – Golpeó la mesa con el puño. – El contrato era falso, todo era mentira y yo no tenía ninguna manera de probarlo.

- Por eso fue hace dos días a su despacho y discutieron. – Beckett ató cabos.

- Fue a decirle que era un hijo de perra y que quería que me devolviese mi dinero. – Gruñó. – Pero el muy cabrón me dijo que no sabía de que le estaba hablando.

- ¿Le amenazó? – Preguntó Richard. Michael se le quedó mirando.

- Responda a la pregunta señor Forbes. – Dijo Kate con dureza. - ¿Lo hizo?

- No lo sé, no me acuerdo. – Michael negó con la cabeza.

- Pues según la secretaria del señor Johnson le dijo, palabras textuales, "pienso estrangularle con mis propias manos como no me de lo que me ha robado" – Leyó Beckett. Dejó dicho papel sobre la mesa para que el señor Forbes lo leyese.

- Una expresión poco acertada teniendo en cuenta cómo murió la víctima. – Castle sonrió con suficiencia. Juntó sus manos sobre la mesa.

- ¿Está insinuando que yo le maté? – Michael elevó la voz bastante enfadado por la insinuación.

- ¿Dónde estuvo usted el lunes entre la una y las tres de la mañana, señor Forbes? – Beckett ignoró la pregunta del sospechoso. Apoyó el codo sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia él.

- Estuve en casa. – Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el respaldo. – Durmiendo.

- ¿Y hay alguien que pueda corroborarlo? – Interrogó el escritor.

- No, vivo solo. – Aseguró el señor Forbes. – Bueno, a no ser que quieran hablar con mi perro… - Dijo con ironía.

- Señor Forbes esto es algo muy serio así que déjese de bromas. – Espetó la inspectora.

En ese momento alguien golpeó el cristal de la sala de observación con la de interrogatorios.

- Castle quédate aquí. – Kate se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia la puerta. Esposito y Ryan estaban esperando en la sala de observación. - ¿Qué tenéis chicos?

- Podemos relacionarle con la segunda víctima. – Aseguró Ryan.

- Al parecer estuvo trabajando en la misma empresa. – Esposito leyó un informe. – Carl Ericsson era su jefe.

- ¿Estuvo? – Preguntó la inspectora.

- Le despidieron hace un mes. – Completó Ryan la información. – Según sus antiguos compañeros fue un despido improcedente. Tenían que indemnizarle.

- ¿Un mes y le mata ahora? – Kate frunció el ceño pensativa. – No tiene mucho sentido…

- Sí que lo tiene. – Aseguró Esposito. – Carl Ericsson, protegiendo los intereses de la empresa, consiguió que no tuviesen que pagarle ésa prestación.

- Y hemos revisado las cuentas del señor Forbes y estaba arruinado. – Ryan sonrió de medio lado. – Necesitaba el dinero de la indemnización.

- Así que tiene un móvil para ambos asesinatos. – Kate asintió y miró a través del cristal. – Está bien, voy a seguir interrogándole, a ver si tiene coartada para el día de la muerte del señor Ericsson. Gracias chicos. – Cruzó el umbral de la puerta.

Kate salió de la sala de observación y volvió al interrogatorio. Se sentó en su silla, observó al sospechoso y abrió la carpeta, sacando de ella una fotografía que dejó sobre la mesa.

- Señor Forbes, ¿conoce a este hombre? – Le enseñó la fotografía.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver esto? – Preguntó Michael sin entender nada.

- ¿Le conoce o no? – Volvió a repetir ante la mirada de Castle.

- Sí, le conozco. – Admitió el sospechoso.

- ¿Puede decirme quién es y de qué le conocía? – Kate apoyó los antebrazos sobre el frío metal de la mesa.

- Es Carl Ericsson. – Miró de nuevo la fotografía. – Era mi jefe. ¿También le han matado?

- Así es. – Beckett asintió con la cabeza. – Le mataron de la misma forma que a Norman Johnson.

- ¿Y qué tengo que ver en todo esto? – Contestó Michael mosqueado.

- ¿Dónde estuvo el martes entre las dos y media y las cuatro de la mañana? – Dijo Kate con voz serena pero seria.

- ¿Es que también quiere cargarme este muerto? – Respondió el señor Forbes enfadado.

- Conteste a la pregunta. – Habló por primera vez Castle.

- Estaba durmiendo. – Repitió. – A diferencia de estos dos yo me dedico a dormir por las noches.

- Y, supongo, que no habrá nadie que pueda corroborar esa información, ¿no? – Kate se apoyó en el respaldo.

- Ya le he dicho que vivo solo. – Aseguró Michael.

- ¿Tiene coche señor Forbes? – Quiso saber Castle.

- Sí, claro que sí. – Contestó entre dientes.

- ¿Y cómo son las alfombrillas del vehículo? – Preguntó el escritor.

- ¿Está de broma? – Respondió irritado. - ¿A qué viene esto?

- Conteste a la pregunta por favor. – Dijo Beckett.

- Yo que sé, son normales. – Michael se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Las compró o son las que venían con el coche? – Volvió a hablar Castle. Se acercó a la mesa.

- Las compre, las compre. – Contestó el señor Forbes. - ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto?

- Tuvo motivo y oportunidad para matarlos a los dos. – Kate ignoró la pregunta. Cogió la fotografía y los papeles que estaban sobre la mesa y los guardó en la carpeta.

- Espere, ¿está deteniéndome? – Se señaló el pecho con un dedo, incrédulo. - ¿Eso está insinuando?

- Tiene un móvil para ambos asesinatos y no tiene una coartada. – Beckett se levantó de la silla y Castle le imitó.

- ¡Yo no he matado a nadie! – Gritó el señor Forbes. A la sala de interrogatorios entraron dos hombres uniformados que esposaron al sospechoso. - ¡Quiero un abogado!

Los dos policías se llevaron a Michael Forbes a los calabozos de la comisaría. Aun tenían que encontrar pruebas más sólidas, como por ejemplo comparar las fibras de moqueta encontradas en las víctimas con las del coche del detenido. Castle y Beckett se unieron a Ryan y Esposito en las mesas de estos dos últimos.

- Tenemos que pedir una orden de registro para la casa y el vehículo del señor Forbes. – Señaló Esposito. Se apoyó en su mesa y echó un vistazo a la pizarra del caso.

- Ahora mismo llamo al juez Markway – Asintió. - ¿Volvisteis a hablar con la mujer de la segunda víctima? – Kate se cruzó de brazos.

- Sí, le preguntamos si conocía a Michael Forbes y nos dijo que no. – Contestó Ryan. – Pero sí nos comentó que creía que su marido había estado recibiendo amenazas por teléfono. Al parecer le llamaban a altas horas de la madrugada.

- ¿Y lo habéis comprobado? – Preguntó la detective.

- Así es, y todas esas llamadas procedían del número del sospechoso. – Esposito fue a sentarse a su silla.

- Ya tenemos algo más que apunta hacia él. – Comentó el escritor.

- Chicos en cuanto terminéis lo que estéis haciendo podéis iros a casa. – Dijo la inspectora. – Mañana seguimos.

Kate se fue a su mesa dispuesta a llamar por teléfono y terminar aquel día. Castle la siguió y se sentó en su silla, al lado del escritorio de ella.

- Inspectora Beckett, con el juez Markway por favor. – Kate tapó el auricular del teléfono un momento. – Castle si quieres puedes irte a casa. No hay mucho más que hacer aquí.

- No me importa quedarme. – Se encogió de hombros y sonrió de medio lado.

- Como quieras pero lo que me queda hoy sólo es papeleo. – Respondió a la voz del otro lado de la línea. - Sí, estoy aquí. Necesito una orden de registro para el vehículo y la casa de Michael Forbes. Sí, espero. – Volvió a tapar el auricular.

- ¿Quieres echarme ya? – Castle alzó las cejas.

- Claro que no. – Aseguró. – Quédate si quieres. Ah, por cierto, se me había olvidado decirte que tu madre te está esperando en casa para que habléis. – Recordó.

- ¿Cuándo has hablado con ella? ¿Y por qué no me ha llamado a mí? – Dijo él sorprendido.

- Antes, cuando tú estabas en el baño. – Siguió tapando el auricular con la mano. – Y me ha llamado a mí porque dice que tenías el teléfono desconectado.

- ¿Desconectado? – Richard sacó su móvil y, efectivamente, estaba sin batería. - ¿Cómo puede ser? ¡Pero si sólo he jugado un ratito al Angry Birds! Qué poco dura la batería… – Se quejó.

- Castle, ¿me has escuchado? – Kate alzó una ceja mientras seguía con la oreja ocupada por el teléfono.

- Sí, sí, que mi madre me espera en el loft. – Asintió mientras intentaba revivir su móvil.

- Pues quizá deberías ir ya a hablar con ella, que seguro que está nerviosa. – Le miró de reojo.

- Ya no sabes cómo deshacerte de mí hoy, ¿eh? – Bromeó.

- Vale Castle. – Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz con la mano libre y cerró los ojos. – Haz lo que quieras. Pero si al final te quedas aquí podrías ayudarme por una vez con el papeleo… - Y casi sin dejar que acabase la frase, Castle se levantó como resorte.

- Qué tarde… - Miró el reloj. – Será mejor que me vaya.

- Son las palabras mágicas. – Beckett se echó a reír. – Mañana te veo. – Le sonrió.

- Siempre. – Respondió él antes de dirigirse al ascensor.

Kate se quedó con una sonrisa tonta en los labios. Negó con la cabeza y volvió a lo suyo.

**P.D: ¡Gracias por leer! Se agradecen mucho los comentarios ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Buenas tardes casi noches! Aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo. Normalmente publico los martes pero, como mañana tendremos capitulazo pues he pensado que, para que lo leáis (y no paséis de mí xD) lo pongo hoy, que mañana estaréis (estaremos) muy ocupados jeje. Espero que os guste.**

**Ante todo quería daros las gracias por los comentarios. No sabéis lo feliz que me hacen todos y cada unos de ellos. Me alegran el corazoncito jeje**

**Así que os animo a que comentéis porque, además de que me encanta, así veo si os está gustando el fic o si estoy perdiendo el tiempo con mi vida jejeje**

**Lo dicho, que disfrutéis leyendo y comentad! Comentad mucho! =D**

_Capítulo 6._

Casi eran las siete de la tarde cuando Castle estaba metiendo las llaves en la cerradura de su casa. Nada más entrar se encontró con su madre, que estaba sentada en el sofá con una copa en la mano y la botella de vino, recién abierta, sobre la mesa. Dejó su chaqueta en el respaldo del sillón y fue a saludarla.

- ¿Qué tal madre? – Le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Hola a ti también Royal. – Acarició la cabeza del perro que, nada más escuchar la puerta, fue raudo a saludar a su dueño. Después de que el animal se calmase y volviera a tumbarse a los pies de Martha, Castle fue a la cocina a por una copa.

- Bien. – Le sonrió y luego miró a la puerta. - ¿Y Beckett? ¿No viene hoy? – Preguntó extrañada.

- No, ha dicho que necesitaba una noche de relax y se ha quedado en su apartamento. – Se sentó a su lado y se sirvió.

- Pero, ¿ha pasado algo? – Preguntó preocupada. – Porque a mí no me ha dicho nada.

- No, no. – Negó con la cabeza. – Es que estamos veinticuatro horas juntos y de vez en cuando necesitamos algo de espacio. No tienes de qué preocuparte. – La sonrió. – Bueno, ¿y de qué querías hablar?

- Richard… - Martha alzó una ceja. - ¿Tú qué crees? Pues de mi relación con Jim y tu oposición a ella.

- Yo no me opongo. – Castle le dio un sorbo a su copa.

- ¿A no? ¿Y qué pasó el otro día? – Martha agarró la copa con ambas manos. – Porque te faltó poco para prohibírnoslo…

- Tienes que entender que fue un shock para mí el enterarme de que mi madre está saliendo con el padre de mi novia. – Dijo evidente. – Es algo que no te dicen todos los días…

- Pero deberías alegrarte porque soy feliz. – Contestó Martha de manera contundente.

- Y me alegro pero hubiese preferido que no fuese con mi suegro. – Miró de reojo a su madre.

- ¿Y qué más da con quién sea? – Ella no lo entendía.

- A mí no me da igual. – Dijo de forma rotunda. Dejó la copa sobre la mesa y se giró para mirar a Martha. – Es como si os hubieseis metido en nuestra relación.

- ¿Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo Richard? – Frunció el ceño.

- Era algo nuestro, de Kate y mío. – Explicó. – De los dos. Y, de pronto, vosotros hacéis lo mismo, estropeándolo todo.

- ¿Estropeándolo? – Martha abrió mucho los ojos. – Querido como no te expliques mejor…

- ¿Habéis pensado en qué pasará si vuestra relación no funciona? – Dijo con expresión seria. - ¿Habéis pensado en cómo podría afectar eso a lo nuestro? – Cogió la copa y le dio un largo trago, luego volvió a dejarla en su sitio. - ¿Cómo serían unas navidades juntos o simplemente una cena?

- Pues… No, no lo había pensado… - Apartó la vista y se quedó mirando a un punto fijo del salón.

- Yo sí y por eso me da miedo vuestra relación. Se darían momentos tensos, muy tensos. – Explicó Castle. – Así que, si fueseis a dejarlo, espero que os comportaseis como adultos.

- Richard, ¿llevamos juntos unos meses y ya estás pensando en que vamos a dejarlo? - Parpadeó varias veces, incrédula.

- Bueno, yo sólo estoy diciendo cómo pueden ser las cosas. – Aclaró el escritor. – Así que, teniendo esto en cuenta, intentaré ir asimilando todo esto. – Concluyó.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que nos das tu bendición? – Martha sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- Eso quiere decir que no me opongo y que hare todo lo que pueda por hacerme a la idea. – Suspiró.

- ¡Ay! – Levantó los brazos. - ¡Ese es mi chico! – Se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarle fuertemente.

- Vale, vale. – Cerró los ojos e intentó protegerse. – Pero me enfadaré y mucho si todo esto afecta a mi relación con Kate.

- Te prometo que no pasará nada de eso. – Levantó su mano derecha a modo de juramento. – Palabra de Martha Rodgers.

- Eso espero madre. – Miró de reojo a la actriz.

- ¿Qué te parece si pedimos algo de cena para celebrar que por fin aceptas nuestra relación? – Dijo Martha ahora más contenta.

- Me parece una buena idea. – Castle asintió con la cabeza. Se levantó y fue a por el teléfono. - ¿Comida china?

- Por mí estupendo. – Sonrió la actriz desde el sofá.

Después de una cena tranquila entre risas y más charlas, Martha y Castle volvieron al sofá, a disfrutar de otra copa de vino, después de que el escritor se fuese a dar una vuelta con el perro. Royal se tumbó sobre la alfombra, a los pies del escritor.

- Por cierto querido, que no te he preguntado, ¿cómo vais con el caso? – Colocó el brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá.

- Hoy hemos detenido al posible asesino. - Le dio un sorbo a su copa.

- Entonces parece que todo ha acabado ya, ¿no?

- Todavía no, hay que comparar aún unas pruebas. Pero todo apunta a que él fue quien les mató. – Explicó el escritor.

- ¿Y cuál era su motivo? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

- Venganza. – Dijo claramente. – Al primero le asesinó porque le estafó, hizo que perdiese todos sus ahorros. – Dejó la copa sobre la mesa. – Y al segundo le mató porque le despidió.

- Así que lo había perdido todo. – Se quedó pensativa. – Aunque matando no iba a recuperar nada, al contrario, ahora ha perdido hasta su libertad. – Dijo con sabiduría.

- Sí, pero parece que no se ha dado cuenta de eso hasta que le han puesto las esposas. – Se encogió de hombros. – Se pasará unos cuantos años pensando en si ha merecido la pena.

- ¿Pero ha confesado? – Alzó las cejas.

- Al revés, lo ha negado todo. – Se agachó para acariciar la cabeza de Royal. – Pero prácticamente todas las pruebas apuntan a él y, además, tenía un motivo.

- Bueno seguro que mañana tendréis a otro asesino entre rejas. – Sonrió. – Y hablando de asesinatos, ¿cómo llevas tu nuevo libro? ¿Has adelantado algo?

- Pues… - Miró hacia su despacho y luego a su madre. – La verdad es que llevo bastante tiempo sin escribir.

- Oh Richard. – Negó con la cabeza. – Ya sabes que si no acabas a tiempo tendrás a Gina persiguiéndote hasta que lo finalices.

- Lo sé, lo sé. – Asintió. – Pero ya sabes que siempre lo termino.

- Podrías aprovechar que no está aquí Kate para ponerte con ello. – Elevó las cejas y contrajo los labios intentando animarle.

- Sí. – Frunció el ceño pensando en ello. – Tienes razón. – Se levantó del sofá ante la mirada de Royal. – Creo que voy a escribir un rato. – Se giró y miró a su madre. - ¿Te vas a dormir con Jim?

- Oh no. – Negó. – Al igual que Kate y tú, nosotros también necesitamos nuestro espacio, así que hoy me quedaré aquí. – Sonrió.

- Me parece bien, así no quemáis la relación y no ocurrirá lo que hemos hablado antes. – Le señaló con el dedo.

- Tú vete al despacho que yo me quedaré aquí un rato leyendo. – Hizo un gesto con la mano para que se fuese.

Martha estuvo observando a su hijo, desde el sofá, por los huecos de las estanterías que hacían de paredes del despacho de Richard. Había estado, durante más o menos media hora, mirando al infinito, jugando al baloncesto con una bola de papel y la papelera, revisando los cajones de su mesa. Había estado haciendo de todo menos lo que se supone que tenía que hacer, escribir. Al cabo de un rato Castle salió del despacho y Martha hizo como que estaba leyendo.

- ¿Qué tal va la escritura querido? – Habló sin levantar la vista del libro.

- Bien, muy bien. – Mintió estrepitosamente.

- Ya… - Martha alzó una ceja dándole a entender que no le creía.

- En serio, he escrito mucho. – Asintió.

- Claro… Es que jugar al baloncesto con bolas de papel estimulan mucho tu pensamiento. – Volvió la vista al libro.

- ¿Has estado espiándome? – Dijo él dramáticamente.

- He escuchado ruidos y me preguntaba qué era lo que causaba tanto alboroto, porque no sonaba a las teclas de tu portátil. – Comentó de forma evidente.

- Ya… Bueno es que no termino de concentrarme. – Se pasó una mano por la nuca. – Creo que me voy a dar una vuelta, a ver si así me despejo un poco.

- Podrías llevarte a Royal contigo. – Sugirió Martha. Cerró el libro poniendo como marca su dedo índice.

- Pensaba ir en coche. Ya sabes, como Kate no me deja conducir quiero recordar qué se siente al estar de nuevo al volante. – Intentó sonar convincente.

- Bueno, pues siendo así entonces me quedaré yo con Royal. – Se encogió de hombros. – Pero abrígate que hace frío.

- Lo haré madre. – Se metió rápidamente a su habitación para coger su abrigo. – No me esperes levantada.

- No pensaba hacerlo querido. – Sonrió la madre con picardía. – Ten cuidado.

- Lo tendré, no te preocupes. – Le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

Cogió las llaves del coche y de la casa y desapareció por la puerta de la entrada. Martha cogió su copa, bebió un trago, volvió a colocar el vaso sobre la mesa y luego miró a Royal.

- Este hijo mío se piensa que nací ayer. – Negó con la cabeza y acarició la cabeza del perro.

Kate llegó a su apartamento a eso de las siete y media de la noche. Nada más llegar, se quitó el abrigo, los zapatos de tacón y dejó el bolso sobre el respaldo de la silla más cercana. Revisó los mensajes de su contestador telefónico. Un recado, de su padre, deseándole buenas noches. Luego le llamaría o quizá ya mañana. Se dirigió al baño y abrió los grifos de la bañera y, jugando con el frío y el calor, consiguió la temperatura que buscaba. Se fue desnudando en su habitación mientras se preparaba su baño relajante. La ropa la fue dejando cuidadosamente sobre la cama. Caminó desnuda hasta el baño. Ya estaba todo listo. Cerró los grifos y fue metiéndose poco a poco en la bañera. La piel se le puso de gallina al notar el contraste de temperatura.

Después de unos largos minutos, decidió que ya era hora de salir. Cuidadosamente se levantó, cogió una toalla y salió de la ducha. Se secó meticulosamente y fue a su habitación para ponerse algo más cómodo. Unos pantalones ajustados tipo malla y una camisa que había dejado para estar por casa.

Había comido algo con los chicos antes de volver a su apartamento así que no tenía hambre. Fue a la cocina y abrió una botella de vino. Cogió una copa de uno de los armarios y se sirvió un poco de tinto. Se fue al salón con la copa, la dejó sobre la mesa. Se dirigió a una de las estanterías y cogió el libro que en esos momentos estaba leyendo. Se acomodó en el sofá, cogió uno de los cojines y lo puso sobre sus piernas, donde apoyó el libro abierto. Aferró con la mano derecha la copa de vino, le dio un sorbo y volvió a dejarlo donde estaba.

Eran casi las diez de la noche cuando el timbre sonó, haciendo que Kate interrumpiese su lectura.

- ¿Quién puede ser a estas horas? – Dijo entre curiosa y algo molesta. Puso el marcador de página al libro, lo dejó sobre la mesa y se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta. - ¿Quién es? – Preguntó antes de abrir la puerta.

- Soy yo. – Contestó una voz masculina al otro lado. Ella abrió.

- ¿Castle? – Dijo sorprendida. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Frunció el ceño. – Dijimos que hoy dormíamos cada uno en su casa…

- Sí, lo sé, pero es que te echaba mucho de menos. Y además quería hablar contigo. – Puso cara de pena. - ¿Puedo pasar o me vas a echar?

- Eh… - Se quedó algo parada. – No, claro que no. – Se apartó de la puerta para dejarle espacio. – Pasa. – Hizo un gesto con la mano.

- Gracias. – Sonrió y entró en el apartamento. - ¿Interrumpía algo? – Vio la copa de vino y el libro.

- Sólo un poco de lectura. – Le restó importancia. - ¿Quieres una copa?

- Si insistes. – Se sentó en el sofá.

- No he insistido, ¿quieres o no? – Alzó las cejas mientras esperaba la respuesta.

- Vale, vale. – Asintió y echó un vistazo la mesa. - ¿"Cincuenta sombras de Grey"? – Cogió el libro y lo movió.

- Tengo que entretenerme con algo mientras espero a que el señor Castle se digne a sacar un nuevo libro. – Abrió el armario y sacó otra copa.

- ¿Y qué tal está? – Sonrió con picardía. – He leído en las críticas que tiene escenas eróticas… - Dejó caer. – Te lo estás leyendo por eso, ¿verdad? Viciosilla… - Bromeó.

- ¿Quién quiere leerlo cuando lo tienes en casa? – Dijo con una sonrisa picante en los labios, mientras le servía una copa. A Castle de los nervios se le cayó el libro al suelo.

- Claro. – Sonrió nervioso y exageró su voz. Cuando Kate hacía eso él se ponía hecho un flan.

- Bueno, ¿y de qué querías hablarme? – Dejó la botella sobre la mesa y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Hablar? ¿Ahora? – Dijo el escritor algo tenso. Kate le miró de reojo para que se concentrara. – Ah, sí, cierto… - Asintió a regañadientes. – Era sobre lo de mi madre y tu padre.

- ¿Sí? – Kate se sorprendió. – Soy toda oídos. – Se acomodó, poniendo su brazo izquierdo sobre el respaldo del sofá.

- Tengo dos razones por las que no deberían estar juntos. La primera. – Sacó un dedo de su mano derecha para contar. – Su relación puede repercutir en la nuestra.

- ¿Repercutir? – Frunció el ceño intentando comprenderlo. - ¿Por qué piensas eso?

- ¿Cómo estaríamos nosotros si, de pronto, ellos acabasen con su relación? – Alzó las cejas. – Son tu padre y mi madre, ¿de verdad piensas que eso no nos afectaría?

- Pues… - Kate se quedó pensando. – No, creo que no. Ellos no tienen nada que ver con nuestra relación. – Dijo de forma tajante. - Es cierto que podría haber momentos incómodos cuando estuviesen los dos juntos, pero eso no quiere decir que yo vaya a dejar de quererte ni al revés, ¿no?

- Eso es verdad pero siempre estaría el "oh tu madre ha hecho esto a mi padre…" O "tu padre ha dicho esto de mi madre" – Dramatizó.

- Vamos a hacer una cosa, para que te quedes más tranquilo. – Se acercó un poco más a él. – Ni tú ni yo vamos a meternos en nada que tenga que ver con su relación. – Le puso una mano en la rodilla. – Pase lo que pase entre ellos, tú y yo vamos a seguir así, como siempre. No dejaremos que nada influya entre nosotros. – Le cogió la mano. - ¿Vale?

- Sí, vale. – Él asintió con la cabeza. Una sonrisa se posó sobre sus labios. – Me parece una buena idea. Ellos por un lado y nosotros por otro.

- Exacto. – Le sonrió ampliamente. - ¿Y cuál era la segunda razón? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

- Ah, cierto. ¿No habías pensado en que, si tu padre y mi madre están juntos, tú y yo somos…? – Lo dejó caer.

- Somos ¿qué? – Frunció el ceño y torció la cara.

- Tu padre y mi madre… - Hizo gestos con las manos y abrió mucho los ojos.

- Castle… - Kate miró de reojo hacia un lado y luego sus ojos volvieron a él. - Sigo sin entender por dónde vas.

- A ver… - Suspiró. - ¿Tú qué eres de Alexis?

- Pues… ¿La novia de su padre? – Alzó las cejas.

- Sí, pero además… - Hijo un gesto con la mano para que continuase pensando.

- Espera. – Se puso seria un momento al captar lo que él quería decir. - ¿Te refieres a…?

- ¡Exacto! ¡Kate somos hermanastros! – Dijo con un grito ahogado. – Es algo espeluznante… - Puso cara de desagrado. Kate se echó a reír. – Yo no le veo la gracia por ningún lado.

- Yo sí. – Dijo entre risas. – Parece que lo has sacado de una telenovela. – Se secó las lágrimas con ambos dedos índices. – Entiendo que te preocupase lo otro, ¿pero esto? – Siguió con las carcajadas.

- Eso, eso, tú sigue riéndote. – Gruñó entre dientes. – Pero como tu padre me llame "hijo" me pondré tenso.

- Anda… - Negó con la cabeza y se acercó más a él. – Sólo seríamos hermanastros de verdad si mi padre fuese el tuyo o si tu madre fuese la mía también. Así que puedes estar tranquilo porque ninguna de las dos cosas son así. – Le susurró al oído.

- Sí, bueno… - Se le puso la piel de gallina al notar la respiración de ella tan cerca de su cuello. – Pero si te paras a pensarlo… - Kate se separó bruscamente.

- ¿Estás dando a entender que deberíamos dejarlo porque, según tú, ahora somos 'hermanastros'? – Se cruzó de brazos.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Dijo casi con un grito. - ¡No! ¡Claro que no! – Negó rápidamente con la cabeza. – Nada de dejarlo. – La agarró y tiró de ella hasta que ambos estuvieron muy cerca. – Así que no pares ahora…

- Ya me parecía a mí. – Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Esto quiere decir que ya no estamos enfadados, ¿no? – Ella comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa.

- Castle. – Kate entrecerró los ojos. – Cállate y bésame, ¿vale?

- Entendido. – Sonrió y accedió a la petición de la inspectora.

Kate se separó un instante para coger algo de aire. Le miró y se atusó el pelo. Sonrió pícaramente, pasó una de sus piernas al otro lado del sofá sentándose sobre los muslos de Castle. Él puso las manos en las caderas de ella. Metió las manos bajo la blusa de Kate y le acarició la espalda.

Beckett terminó de desabrocharle los botones y abrió de par en par la camisa, dejando a la vista el musculoso pecho del escritor. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron. Ella acercó sus labios a los de él, fundiéndose en un tierno pero apasionado beso. Castle pasó sus manos por la tripa de Kate y fue desabrochando los botones de su blusa, dejando ver el sujetador negro de encaje que se encontraba debajo.

Justo cuando la cosa parecía que iba a ir a más sonó el timbre. Miraron a la puerta a la vez.

- ¿Esperas a alguien? – Preguntó Castle extrañado.

- No. – Negó con la cabeza. Se incorporó y se sentó en el sofá mientras se intentaba adecentar un poco el pelo. El timbre volvió a sonar. - ¿Quién es? – Preguntó en voz alta.

- ¡Soy Lanie! – Contestó la forense al otro lado de la puerta.

- ¡Mierda! – Soltó la inspectora en bajito. Se levantó rápidamente.

- ¿Pero qué hace aquí? – Castle abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido.

- ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? – Se volvió hacia él.

- ¡Kate! – Lanie llamó a la puerta con los nudillos.

- ¡Ya voy! – Gritó la detective. – Tienes que irte. – Susurró a Castle.

- ¿Irme? ¿Cómo? – Alzó las cejas. – Kate vives en un ático y, de momento, no me han salido alas. Así que esa no es una opción. – Dijo evidente.

- Pues… - Se quedó pensando. - ¡Escóndete! ¡En el armario! – Señaló a su habitación.

- ¡Ah no, no, no! – Negó rotundamente. – No voy a esconderme. – Se cruzó de brazos.

- Yo me escondí en tu armario. ¡Haz tú lo mismo! – Le regañó.

- ¡Kate! ¿Va todo bien? – Gritó Lanie desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- ¡Sí! ¡Ahora voy! – Chilló Beckett. - ¡Escóndete! – Exigió Kate a Castle.

- Los dos estamos medio vestidos. Nos adecentamos un poco y no hay ningún problema. – Se encogió de hombros.

- Castle, son más de las once de la noche, tú estás aquí y hay una botella de vino abierta sobre la mesa. – Se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja. - ¿Qué crees que va a pensar? – Susurró.

- Vale, vale. Voy al armario. – Fue hacia la habitación. – Pero no habléis mucho. – Le señaló con el dedo.

- ¡Vete! – Hizo un gesto con la mano. - ¡Espera! – Volvió a susurrar. - ¡La copa! – La cogió de encima de la mesa y se la dio a Castle.

Le empujó hasta la habitación y cerró la puerta. Cogió aire y fue a abrir a la forense.

- ¡Hola Lanie! – Dijo con fingida alegría. - ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- Ya era hora, pensaba que me iba a quedar aquí toda la noche. – Se metió en la casa antes de que Kate le invitase. – Por cierto, bonito sujetador. – Señaló la camisa de Kate que estaba medio abierta, dejando ver su ropa interior.

- ¿Qué? – Miró hacia su camisa y rápidamente se la abrochó.

- ¿Se puede saber qué estabas haciendo? ¿Esconder a alguien o qué? – Bromeó la doctora.

- ¿Esconder? ¡Qué tontería! – Rió de forma nerviosa. – Y… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Cerró la puerta.

- ¿Es que no puedo venir a visitar a mi mejor amiga? – Alzó una ceja. – He traído una botella de vino. – Miró la mesita del salón. – Aunque parece que te estabas divirtiendo tú sola… - Dejó la botella sobre la mesa y se sentó en el sofá.

- Eh… Sí, claro que puedes venir cuando quieras pero… - Miró el reloj. – Es un poco tarde.

- Lo sé pero si no apareciese por sorpresa no nos veríamos. A menos que hubiese un cadáver de por medio. - Se cruzó de piernas. – Bueno, ¿y mi copa de vino?

- Sí, voy… - Fue al armario de la cocina y sacó un vaso. – Pero podrías haber llamado antes… - Fue de nuevo al salón con la copa en la mano.

- ¿Es que acaso te he pillado en mal momento? – Alzó una ceja. – Porque no parece que estuvieses haciendo nada interesante…

- Podría haber estado durmiendo. – Se encogió de hombros. Sirvió el vino.

- ¿Tú? ¿A estas horas? – Negó con la cabeza. – Lo único que podrías haber estado haciendo a estas horas sería hablar por teléfono con tu nuevo y misterioso novio. – Le dio un trago a su copa.

- ¿Ya empiezas con eso? – Se sentó a su lado en el sofá y se sirvió otra copa. Parece que iba a ser una noche larga.

- ¿Y qué quieres? Yo por lo menos me intereso y te pregunto. – La miró de reojo.

- ¿Pero por qué piensas que tengo novio? – Preguntó la inspectora con curiosidad.

- ¡Katherine Beckett! ¡Te conozco! – Se hizo la ofendida. – Además, algo ha cambiado en ti. – La examinó.

- ¿Cambiado? – Instintivamente se llevó una mano a la cara. - Todo sigue igual Lanie. – Aseguró.

- ¡Claro que sí! – Se dio un golpe en la rodilla con la mano. – Y yo de pronto me he vuelto blanca. – Ironizó la forense.

- En serio Lanie. No hay nada. – Kate bebió de su copa. Inconscientemente miró de reojo hacia su habitación.

- Entonces podrías explicarme por qué hace varias noches que no me coges el teléfono… - Elevó las cejas.

- ¿Y por eso has deducido que tengo novio? ¿Por qué no cojo el teléfono? – Contestó Kate nerviosa.

- Desde luego que sí. – Lanie asintió convencida. – Lo que no entiendo es por qué lo estás negando. – Bebió de nuevo. - ¿Es que es por Castle?

- ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto? – Preguntó extrañada.

- Pues no lo sé. – Se la quedó mirando. - ¿Tal vez porque hace casi un año me confesaste que estabas enamorada de él? – Alzó ambas cejas. – Y ahora, de pronto, estás saliendo con otro tío. Cariño, no hay quien te entienda. – Negó con la cabeza. - ¿O es que te sinceraste con él y el muy cabrón te dijo que ya era tarde?

Nada más terminar la frase se escuchó un ruido procedente de la habitación de Kate.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – Preguntó Lanie alarmada.

- Eh… No ha sido nada. – Sonrió nerviosa. "¡Castle!" pensó. – Una caja que estaría mal colocada y que se ha caído. – Intentó restarle importancia.

- Ah, vale. – Se encogió de hombros. - ¿Y entonces qué? ¿Se lo dijiste o no?

- ¿Y tú? ¿Hablaste con Esposito? – Kate intentó pagarle con la misma moneda.

- No he venido aquí para hablar de mí sino de ti. – Dijo tajante. – Que me tienes preocupada.

- Así que tú puedes interrogarme pero yo a ti no puedo preguntarte nada. – Kate alzó una ceja y bebió de la copa.

- No es lo mismo. – Negó con la cabeza la forense. – Yo no oculto nada.

- Ni yo tampoco. – Kate volvió a insistir.

- Que sepas que lo de la úlcera iba en serio. – Le señaló con el dedo. – Así que, si voy a tu habitación o a cualquier otra parte de la casa, ¿no me encontraré con ningún macizorro en calzoncillos? – Sonrió con picardía.

- Ya te he dicho que no. – Aseguró.

- Bueno. – Echó un vistazo a la casa desde el sofá. – Si tú lo dices no me queda más remedio que creerte. – Hizo una pausa. – Pero que sepas que si el chico escritor sabe algo y yo no me enfadaré y mucho. – Le señaló con el dedo.

- Tranquila que no hay nada que saber. – Sonrió forzadamente.

- Más le vale inspectora. Porque como haya algo sabes que no pararé hasta descubrirlo. – Sonrió y luego bebió de su copa.

- Lo sé, lo sé. – Kate asintió.

- Aunque no lo parezca, soy toda una detective. – Bromeó la forense.

- Y averiguas todo lo que te propones. – Asintió y rió.

- Exacto. Así que tenlo presente cuando quieras engañarme por alguna cosa… - Entrecerró los ojos. – Ah, por cierto, ¿sabes quién sí tiene nueva pareja? – Dijo en tono de confidencia.

- Ni idea. Pero tú me lo vas a contar, ¿verdad? – Kate sonrió y la forense asintió. Se llevó la copa a los labios.

- El mismísimo Richard Castle. – Se acercó a ella para contárselo. Kate se atragantó con el vino.

- ¿Qué? – Se limpió el líquido que se había derramado por la barbilla. - ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? – Volvió a repetir. – Y tú… ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Oh sencillo. – Hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercase. – Les vi dándose el lote en una cafetería hará una semana.

- ¿Qué? – Tragó despacio. - ¿Dónde?

- Oh pues… - Se quedó pensando. - Fue cerca de Central Park.

- Pero… ¿Qué? – Kate estaba casi en shock. ¡Les había visto! Aunque Lanie no se había dado cuenta de que era ella a quien Castle besaba.

- Deja de decir "¿Qué?". – Le regañó Lanie. - ¿A ti no te ha contado nada el chico escritor?

- ¿Qué? Eh… quiero decir, no, no. – Negó con la cabeza. – No sabía nada.

- Vaya, otro con secretos. – Se llevó el dedo pulgar a los labios.

- Y… ¿Le vas a decir algo? – Kate tragó lentamente.

- No, claro que no. – Contestó Lanie. – Algo mucho mejor. – Sonrió con malicia. – Al parecer él no quiere que sepamos nada pues… Quizá algo de chantaje no vendría mal. – Se rió.

- ¿Vas a chantajearle? – Abrió mucho los ojos.

- Oh sí pero sólo como amiga. No te preocupes. – Sonrió. – Nada de ir a la prensa y esas cosas.

- Bueno, quizá si no ha dicho nada es porque aún no está preparado para que se sepa. – Se encogió de hombros. – Quizá sería mejor esperar a que esté listo para que nos lo diga.

- Sí, pero es mucho más divertido lo del chantaje. – Bromeó. – Aunque sí, quizá tienes razón y es mejor que espere. Es posible que sea la definitiva y no quiera chafarlo. – Sonrió.

- Eso es. – Sonrió de forma nerviosa. – Lanie no es por ser una mala amiga ni nada pero… Es tarde y me gustaría dormir un poco.

- Oh sí, sí. – Asintió con la cabeza. Dejó la copa medio vacía sobre la mesa y se levantó. – Ya me voy. – Sonrió. – Me alegro de que hayamos podido compartir este pequeño rato.

- Lo mismo digo Lanie. – Se levantó del sofá y ambas se abrazaron. – Aunque la próxima vez avísame y vamos mejor a cenar o algo así, en lugar de aparecer por sorpresa.

- Descuida. – Asintió. – Pero eso sí, empieza a coger el teléfono o me volveré a presentar aquí. – Dijo como "amenaza"

- Está bien. – Sonrió y ambas fueron a la puerta. – Nos vemos mañana Lanie.

- Buenas noches Kate. – Se despidió.

Una vez que Kate cerró la puerta, apoyó la espalda en esta. Puso las manos sobre sus rodillas y suspiró. Por fin se había ido.

- Rick… - Susurró por si acaso Lanie podía oírla. Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Frunció el ceño, extrañada y fue hacia la habitación. - ¿Castle? – Parecía que no había nadie en ese cuarto. - ¿Castle? – Vio que las puertas del armario no estaban cerradas del todo así que fue a mirar dentro.

Y allí estaba. Con las piernas encogidas y la espalda apoyada contra la madera. Se había quedado dormido. "¿Cuánto tiempo había estado con Lanie?" se preguntó. Se quedó mirándole. Estaba tan mono así dormido, con la boca entre abierta y el pelo revuelto. Sonrió y se arrodilló.

- Castle… - Le acarició la cara. – Rick despierta, Lanie ya se ha ido. – Sólo obtuvo ruidos ininteligibles. – Rick… - Le movió ligeramente.

- ¿Qué? – Atinó a decir, aun con los ojos cerrados.

- Ya estamos solos. – Le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios. – Venga, vamos a la cama que ya es tarde. – Le tendió una mano para que se levantase.

- ¿Qué hora es? – Se levantó con la ayuda de Kate. - ¡Au! ¡Mi cuello! – Se quejó. - ¿Pero cuánto tiempo llevo ahí dormido?

- Son casi las doce. – Se rió. – Ya estás mayor para estas cosas. – Siguió con las carcajadas.

- No tiene gracia. – Se llevó una mano al cuello.

- ¿Quieres que te de un masaje? – Kate le miró con picardía.

- No estaría mal… - Le miró de reojo. – Y a ver si podemos continuar con lo de antes sin que vuelvan a interrumpirnos…

- Tranquilo que ahora estamos a salvo. – Pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de él. Estaban tan cerca que la nariz de ambos se rozaban.

- Qué bien suena eso. – Puso sus manos en la cintura de ella. Los dos sonrieron para luego fundirse en un apasionado beso.

**P.D: ¡Gracias por leer! Se agradecen mucho los comentarios ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Buenas noches! Aquí vengo, como cada semana, con un nuevo capítulo.  
Tengo que hacer una mención especial a todos y cada uno de vosotros que os molestáis en dejar vuestros comentarios acerca del fic. ¡Millones de gracias! Sin vosotros este fic dejaría de existir.**

Espero que este capítulo os guste igual o más que los anteriores. He tenido en cuenta vuestros deseos de escenas Caskett, espero no defraudaros jeje

_Capítulo 7._

La luz del día se fue filtrando a través de la ventana. Los rayos del sol fueron descubriendo lo que en aquella habitación había ocurrido la noche anterior. Se podían diferenciar las distintas prendas de ropa desperdigadas por todo el suelo.

Sobre la cama yacían dos cuerpos que únicamente estaban tapados por aquellas sábanas oscuras. La cabeza y el brazo derecho de Kate reposaban sobre el desnudo pecho de Castle. Los musculosos brazos de él abrazaban el cuerpo de ella.

Beckett movió ligeramente la cabeza. Respiró hondo y aspiró el aroma que emanaba del escritor. Fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos. Sonrió al ver como Rick seguía dormido. Se abrazó más a él y pegó su nariz a su cuello para luego darle un ligero beso.

Al notar aquellos labios sobre la piel de su garganta, Castle se removió un poco pero no llegó a despertarse. Ella volvió a sonreír. Con su mano derecha empezó a dibujar círculos imaginarios sobre el pecho de él. Nada. Richard ni se inmutó. Kate se apoyó sobre su brazo izquierdo, incorporándose un poco. Comenzó a acariciarle el pelo a la vez que besaba su mejilla.

- Rick… - Le susurró mientras seguía alborotándole el pelo.

Nada. Seguía sin despertarse. Acarició su nariz con la suya y luego le dio un beso en la punta. Le sopló ligeramente pero lo único que provocó fue que Castle se diese un manotazo en la cara. Kate se rió en bajito y negó con la cabeza. Ella se pegó un poco más a su cuerpo y comenzó a darle pequeños besos. En la frente, la mejilla derecha, la nariz, la mejilla izquierda, la barbilla y finalmente, en los labios. Castle se removió, masculló algo y, poco a poco, fue abriendo los ojos.

- Hey… - Dijo con voz adormilada.

- Buenos días bella durmiente. – Bromeó ella.

- Hoy te has levantado mimosa, ¿eh? – Sonrió. - ¿Qué hora es? – Se pasó la mano por la cara.

- Es hora de levantarse. – Ella iba a incorporarse pero Castle la detuvo y la acercó a él.

- Un ratito más. – Dijo con voz melosa. Metió la nariz en el cuello de ella.

- Al final vamos a llegar tarde. – Le acarició el pelo y él apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Kate.

- Hemos pillado al asesino. – Se encogió de hombros. – Creo que pueden esperarnos un poquito.

- Aún no hemos confirmado que haya sido él. – Le recordó Beckett.

- Tenemos que recuperar el tiempo que nos hizo perder a noche Lanie. – Aludió Castle. – Que, por cierto, menos mal que te dije que te dieras prisa. – Dejó caer.

- Lo sé, pero tampoco podía echarla. Hubiese sido demasiado sospechoso. – Se quedó pensando. – Aunque creo que sabía que había alguien aquí y todo gracias a ti. – Levantó un poco la cabeza para poder mirarle. - ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que estabas haciendo que hizo tanto ruido?

- ¿Yo? – Se señaló con el dedo. – Nada…. – Dijo de forma poco convincente.

- Castle. – Le regañó ella.

- Bueno… Me aburría y puede que cotillease un poco. – Admitió. – Que por cierto, ¿por qué tienes todos mis libros escondidos en un armario bajo llave? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

- ¿Has estado fisgoneando entre mis cosas? – Dijo sorprendida y algo molesta.

- No has contestado a mi pregunta. – Él siguió con lo suyo. - ¿Por qué los tenías escondidos? ¿No querías que los viese?

- No quería alimentar tu ego. – Respondió ella.

- ¿Por qué? Ya sabía que eras una fan. – Le restó importancia. – Aunque desconocía que lo fueses tanto. Todos están firmados.

- ¿También los has abierto? – Kate se moría de vergüenza.

- Sí. Y he de decir en mí contra que no entiendo cómo pude ponerte semejantes dedicatorias tan sosas. – Negó con la cabeza.

- Bueno, en tú defensa diré que ahora salgo en los agradecimientos. – Sonrió y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

- Sí pero son tan impersonales… - Se quedó pensando. – Gente haciendo colas de horas sólo para verme y yo soy tan poco original con sus dedicatorias.

- Rick es imposible que conozcas a todas esas personas. – Intentó animarle. – Es normal que las dedicatorias sean así.

- Tienes razón. – Asintió con la cabeza. – Y, por cierto, ¿cuándo empezaste a ser una fan? – Curioseó.

- Eh, pues… - Apretó los labios, pensativa. – El primer libro me lo regaló mi madre por navidad. Le gustaba mucho ese género.

- ¿En serio? – Dijo sorprendido. - ¿Y fue en ese momento cuando te convertiste en una super fan? – Bromeó.

- No. – Negó con la cabeza. – De hecho ni siquiera lo leí. – Se sonrió. – Hasta tiempo después.

- ¿Me dejaste tirado en una estantería? – Se llevó una mano al pecho, dramáticamente.

- Así es. – Kate asintió. – Pero… - Iba a hablar pero se calló un instante. – Rick, voy a contarte algo que sólo lo saben dos personas. – Dijo seria.

- Tranquila, soy yo. – Ella alzó una ceja. – En serio, no me voy a burlar. Si es importante para ti también lo es para mí. – Le aseguró. – Soy todo oídos.

- Empecé a leer tus libros después… después de la muerte de mi madre. – Bajó la cabeza al recordar aquellos momentos. Suspiró. – Me ayudaron a superarlo. Inconscientemente pensaba que, leyéndolos, era cómo si ella estuviera conmigo.

- Vaya. – Se quedó sin palabras ante esa confesión. – No podía imaginarme eso. – Dijo con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Aún sin conocernos, me ayudaste. – Le acarició el pelo. – Al igual que ahora.

- Creo que es lo más bonito que me han dicho nunca. – Levantó la cabeza para mirar a Kate. – Gracias.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó algo confundida.

- Por habérmelo contado. – Le dio un beso en los labios. – La cebolla Beckett va teniendo menos capas.

- Pero aún así sigue teniendo. – Sonrió.

- Será divertido ir descubriendo más cosas sobre ti. – Aseguró Castle.

Ya eran casi las diez de la mañana cuando la pareja llegó a comisaría. Se habían entretenido más de lo que debían. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejando paso a Castle y Beckett. Los chicos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y levantaron la vista. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron con complicidad.

- ¿Ahora venís juntos? – Preguntó Ryan con algo de mofa en su tono de voz.

- Nos hemos encontrado en el ascensor. – Respondió Kate rápidamente. - ¿Algo nuevo?

- ¿Y los dos llegáis tarde? – Esposito señaló a uno y luego al otro.

- Sí… Es algo sospechoso… - Ryan les miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Muy sospechoso. – Javier sonrió.

- Chicos. – Kate chasqueó los dedos para llamar la atención de los chicos. – El caso. – Recordó. - ¿Alguna novedad?

- Todavía estamos esperando la orden de registro. – Ryan se echó hacia atrás en su silla.

- ¿Y el sospechoso? – Castle se apoyó en la mesa de Kevin.

- Sigue en el calabozo. – Esposito comenzó a jugar con un bolígrafo. – Ahora estaba hablando con su abogado.

- ¿Y no tenéis nada más que hacer? – Kate se cruzó de brazos.

- No. – Ryan frunció los labios y negó con la cabeza.

- La verdad es que no. – Esposito continuó con su juego.

- Pues ahora sí. – Ambos detectives pusieron cara de fastidio. - Presionad para que nos den ya esa orden de registro.

- Ahora mismo. – Respondió Ryan.

Castle y Beckett fueron hacia el escritorio de ella.

- ¿Y nosotros qué hacemos? – Richard se sentó en su silla de siempre.

- Sólo nos queda esperar. – Kate se encogió de hombros. – No podemos hacer nada si de momento no tenemos ningún hilo del que tirar.

- Pues a mí se me ocurren varias cosas que podríamos hacer. – Movió las cejas repetidamente, con cara de pillo y le acarició, sutilmente, la mano.

- ¡Castle! – Le regañó en bajito. – Contrólate que estamos en comisaría y podrían oírte.

- ¿No has pensado que quizá es hora de contárselo a los chicos?

- Claro que lo he pensado. – Comenzó a revisar el papeleo que estaba sobre su mesa. – Lo que pasa es que hemos esperado demasiado y ahora no sé cómo podemos decírselo.

- Eso es verdad. – Le dio la razón. Empezó a jugar con los clips del escritorio. – Aunque creo que ellos saben algo… - Ambos miraron a los chicos, los cuales les estaban observando con cara de tontos.

- Si lo supieran nos hubiesen dicho algo. – Dijo ella de forma evidente.

- Sí, bueno… - Juntó los clips uno a uno.

Mientras, al otro lado de la comisaría.

- ¿Crees que saben que lo sabemos? – Preguntó Ryan mientras los observaba desde el otro lado.

- Castle intuye algo. – Esposito tenía el auricular del teléfono en la oreja. - ¿Por qué crees que intenta comprarnos de esa forma?

- A lo mejor deberíamos decirles que lo sabemos. – Se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Y quedarnos sin entradas para los Knicks? – Alzó una ceja. – Ni hablar tío. – Negó con la cabeza. – Al menos esperemos a que acabe la temporada de partidos.

- Sí, tienes razón. – Asintió. – Además no creo que podamos estar muchas veces a pie de pista. – Ryan sonrió. - ¿Lanie ha descubierto algo más?

- Cree que les pilló in fraganti en casa de Beckett. – Colgó el teléfono.

- Sigo sin entender por qué no nos dicen nada. – Ryan les miró de reojo.

- Está claro. No quieren que "Iron Gates" se entere. – Declaró Esposito. – Lo utilizaría de excusa para echar a Castle de la comisaría.

- Cierto. – Asintió con la cabeza. – Pero nosotros podríamos cubrirles.

- Lo sé. A lo mejor no quieren que te vayas de la lengua. – Bromeó.

- ¡Eh! – Ryan frunció el ceño, ofendido. - ¡Yo no iba a contar nada!

- A mí no me mires. – Descolgó el teléfono y volvió a marcar. – Pregúntales cuando nos lo cuenten todo.

- A este paso como no les pillemos no creo que vayan a decir nada.

- Ya se nos ocurrirá algo. – Aseguró Esposito. – Algo divertido. – Sonrió con malicia. Alguien habló al otro lado del auricular. – Sí, con el despacho del juez Markway.

Beckett estaba rellenando unos papeles mientras Castle se puso a dar golpecitos en la mesa con un bolígrafo. Kate le miró de reojo algo molesta por el ruido pero él ni se inmutó. Carraspeó, a ver si así se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pero ni por esas.

- ¿Puedes parar ya? – Kate se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz. – Me estás poniendo nerviosa.

- Es que me aburro. – Puso cara de corderito.

- Pues podrías ayudarme. – Levanto la vista del papeleo y alzó una ceja.

- No me aburro tanto. – Sonrió él ligeramente.

- ¿Por qué no aprovechas y escribes un poco? – Le sugirió. Juntó sus manos sobre el escritorio.

- No tengo mi portátil. – Se encogió de hombros. - ¿Cómo quieres que escriba?

- Pues… No sé… - Hizo como si se pusiera a pensar. - ¿Has oído hablar del papel y lápiz? – Dijo con ironía.

- Nah… - Hizo un ruido con la boca, dando a entender la negación. – Aburrido. Además, no me apetece escribir.

- Pues haz lo que quieras pero que no me moleste. – Bajó de nuevo la vista hacia los papeles.

- ¿Cómo qué? – Cogió de nuevo los clips y siguió entrelazándolos.

- No lo sé. – Se pasó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. – Podrías revisar todas las declaraciones del caso.

- Aburrido. – Volvió a decir.

- Pues vete a casa. – Dijo ella finalmente. Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos.

- ¿Irme? – Alzó las cejas. – Ah no. – Negó con la cabeza. – Si hay algo más aburrido que esto es estar en casa haciendo que escribo.

- ¿Es que hoy te has propuesto sacarme de mis casillas y no dejarme trabajar?

- ¿Por qué piensas eso? – Dijo con tono inocente.

- ¿Tal vez porque no me dejas concentrarme en todo el papeleo que tengo que rellenar? – Se le quedó mirando.

- Está bien. Seré una tumba. – Hizo como si se cerrase la boca con una cremallera.

- Gracias. – Sonrió ligeramente y volvió a lo suyo.

Castle estuvo un tiempo callado pero, de nuevo, volvió a la carga.

- Un día podríamos ir a patinar sobre hielo a Central Park.

- Castle. – Suspiró. - ¿En qué habíamos quedado hace un rato?

- Lo siento. – Se disculpó él. – Pero piénsalo. Podría ser divertido.

- ¿Si te digo que sí volverás a callarte? – Kate dejó el bolígrafo sobre la mesa.

- ¡Sí! – Sonrió como un niño pequeño.

- Está bien. – Ella asintió con la cabeza. – Iremos a patinar.

Él sonrió ampliamente y volvió a callarse, aunque de nuevo, el silencio duró poco.

- ¿Has pensado qué vamos a hacer en navidad? – Siguió entrelazando los clips como si nada

- ¿En serio? – Tiró el bolígrafo sobre la mesa. - ¿Tenemos que hablar de esto justo ahora, Castle?

- Queda poco tiempo y habría que ir pensándolo. – Él se encogió de hombros.

- ¿No podemos hablar de esto tranquilamente en tu casa? – Kate respiró hondo. Él iba a hablar pero ella se adelantó. – Sí, sí. Sé que te aburres y estás buscando cualquier cosa para sacar un tema de conversación pero ahora mismo no es buen momento.

- Pero… - Castle iba a protestar pero los chicos se acercaron a ellos.

- Beckett ya tenemos la orden de registro. – Esposito levantó la mano en la que tenía el papel.

- Muy bien. – Se levantó de la silla. – Chicos, vosotros id a registrar el coche, nosotros iremos a la casa. – Cogió el abrigo del respaldo de su silla.

- Esto se pone por fin interesante. – Castle se frotó las manos. Dio un salto y se puso en pie.

Nada más salir del ascensor, cada pareja de detectives se dirigió a su cocho y acordaron llamarse si encontraban, en sus respectivos registros, alguna novedad. Ryan y Esposito se dirigieron a una dirección mientras Castle y Beckett fueron en el sentido contrario. Después de varios minutos al volante, la inspectora y el escritor llegaron a al edificio donde Michael Forbes vivía. Bajaron del coche y entraron en el inmueble. Dentro de la casa ya estaba la policía científica.

- Ante todo parece un tipo ordenado. – Comentó Castle.

- Espero que eso nos sirva para encontrar algo. – Kate se dirigió a uno de los policías. - ¿Habéis descubierto algo?

- De momento no. – Negó el agente. – Estamos buscando algún escondite.

- ¿Ningún sujetador sospechoso? – Preguntó el escritor que apareció detrás de Kate.

- Ni rastro de ropa interior femenina. – Respondió el policía. Les tendió a ambos un par de guantes.

- Bien. – Asintió ella mientras echaba un vistazo por el apartamento. – Vamos a ver si encontramos algo. Gracias.

Kate se fue hacia una mesa que estaba en el salón. Abrió el primer cajón y fisgoneó dentro. Tan sólo había unos papeles con notas, unos cuadernos y unos bolígrafos. Nada que fuese de su interés.

- ¡Eh! – Dijo Castle. Kate se giró para mirarle. - ¡Este tío lee mis libros! – Señaló el libro que tenía en las manos. – Además es un gran fan. ¡Los tiene todos! ¡Y están firmados! – Dijo sorprendido mientras mostraba la estantería.

- Castle, céntrate. – Le miró con desaprobación. – Tenemos sólo unas pocas horas para encontrar pruebas que lo incriminen. – Ella siguió a lo suyo.

- Concretamente, ¿qué estamos buscando? – Continuó mirando por la estantería.

- Principalmente las drogas que usaron para sedar a ambas víctimas y el arma homicida.

- Pues a no ser que sea idiota no creo que vayamos a encontrar nada. – Dijo el escritor que se había ido hacia el baño.

- Por eso estamos aquí. – Kate revisó todos los muebles del salón. – Por si hay algo de lo que no se haya desecho.

Después de un rato revisando la casa, no encontraron nada que pudiese incriminar al sospechoso.

- Lo único que hay por aquí son pelos de perro. – Castle abrió uno de los cajones del armario de la habitación.

- Si fue él se ha cubierto muy bien las espaldas. – Kate revisó las mesillas. – Parece que no hay nada.

- ¡Mira! – Se rió Castle. – ¡Tengo unos calzoncillos iguales! – Se los enseñó a Beckett.

- No sé por qué no me sorprende. – Kate negó con una sonrisa en la boca.

- Me los regaló Alexis por mi cumpleaños. – Se defendió él. – Vio que eran de Angry Birds y se acordó de mí. – Se quedó pensando. - ¡Eh! Podría comprarte a ti un conjunto así para que haga juego con el mío. – Dijo en bajito con una sonrisa infantil.

- Ya… Sigue soñando Castle. – Le miró de reojo.

- No oí que te quejases cuando te regalé ese conjunto negro… - Le miró de soslayo.

- Porque era sexy, no infantil. – Declaró ella. – Como los chicos no encuentren algo en el coche vamos a tener que soltar a nuestro sospechoso. – Dijo Kate con fastidio.

- ¿Y no se le puede retener un poco más? – Castle se giró para mirarle.

- No. – Negó ella con la cabeza. – Se van a cumplir las veinticuatro horas y, si no tenemos nada que no sea circunstancial, tendremos que soltarlo por falta de pruebas.

- Aun sabiendo que podría ser nuestro asesino, ¿no? – Ella asintió con la cabeza a dicha afirmación. – Pues vaya. Esto es más fácil en los libros.

- La realidad supera a la ficción. – Se encogió de hombros y se quitó uno de los guantes. – Tú en tus libros puedes hacer prácticamente lo que quieras. Nosotros tenemos que regirnos por las leyes que, a veces, son injustas para las víctimas. – Se quitó el otro guante. – Volvamos a comisaría.

Los tres detectives y el escritor se encontraron en comisaría. Todos se concentraron alrededor de la pizarra del caso.

- Decidme que habéis encontrado algo. – Dijo Kate casi con un tono de súplica en su voz.

- Además de las alfombrillas y algo de fibras del maletero no hemos encontrado nada sospechoso. – Respondió Ryan.

- Nos dirán algo los del laboratorio en cuanto puedan compararlo con lo que se encontró en ambas escenas del crimen. – Esposito se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Cuánto queda para que tengamos que soltar al sospechoso? – Preguntó Castle.

- No más de un par de horas. – Contestó Kate sin quitar ojo de la pizarra. – Hay algo que estamos pasando por alto. – Dijo en voz alta.

- ¿Habrá otra relación entre las víctimas? – Esta vez habló Ryan.

- Es posible. – Asintió Kate. - ¿Pero qué tipo de relación que no sabe ninguno de los familiares o amigos de las víctimas?

- ¿Y si fuese algún negocio turbio? – Comentó Castle. Se puso en pie.

- ¿Cómo un tema de drogas? – Esposito frunció el ceño, pensativo.

- Por ejemplo. – Asintió Castle.

- A ver, Castle, expón tu teoría. – Kate estaba interesada.

- Tanto Norman Johnson como Carl Ericcsson eran dos hombres exitosos y muy ambiciosos. – Gesticuló con las manos mientras les explicaba. – Un día se conocen en una reunión de negocios o tal vez en un bar. Empiezan a hablar y ambos se dan cuenta de que podrían hacer mucho más con sus vidas. Podrían generar mucho más dinero del que llegarían a gastar en toda su vida. – Se colocó al lado de la pizarra. – Terminan haciéndose socios pero, suponiendo que fuese un tema de drogas, necesitarían a una tercera persona que se moviese por ese mundo. Casualmente, nuestro empresario, el señor Johnson, conoce a ese tercer hombre. Quizá por algunas de las casas que ha vendido por zonas no muy recomendables de Nueva York. – Todos miraron al escritor expectantes. – Así, los tres hombres crearon un negocio de la nada. Un negocio del que obtuvieron mucho dinero. – Castle se calló durante un momento.

- ¿Y entonces? – Dijo Ryan con mucho interés.

- Entonces el tercer hombre decidió que todo ese dinero no quería compartirlo con dos idiotas que, según él, se estaban enriqueciendo a su costa. – Se sentó en la mesa de Kate. – Tenía todas las "Roofies" que quería porque era una de las sustancias que se dedicaban a vender. Una noche, siguió a Norman Johnson, le invitó a una copa y, en un descuido de la víctima, le metió la droga en la bebida. Cuando la droga empezó a hacer efecto, se lo llevó en su coche, alegando, seguramente, que le iba a llevar a casa. Cuando se quedó inconsciente, le asfixió con el sujetador.

- ¿Y por qué un sujetador? – Dijo Esposito con curiosidad.

- Quizá para que pensásemos que había sido una mujer en un ataque de celos. Un crimen pasional. – Explicó el escritor. – Y con la segunda víctima hizo exactamente lo mismo. – Siguió con la teoría. – Deshaciéndose de los otros dos él se quedaría con todo el negocio.

- Muy bonita la teoría Castle, pero es todo circunstancial. – Kate se cruzó de brazos. – No tenemos ninguna prueba que pueda explicar algo así.

- Pero por eso sois detectives. – Les miró. – Vuestro trabajo es demostrar que mi teoría es cierta. – Sonrió ligeramente. Ella se quedó pensando.

- Un momento, ¿no habías utilizado ya la teoría del tercer hombre? – Kate frunció el ceño.

- Sí. Concretamente hace tres años. – Asintió. – Esto es como con lo de la CIA. Algún día acertaré.

- ¿Reciclas teorías tío? – Esposito se le quedó mirando.

- No me negarás que ha sido buena, ¿eh? – Sonrió y extendió la mano para que chocasen.

- Sería mejor si pudiésemos probarla. – Respondió Javier devolviéndole el choque.

- Hay que meter prisa a los del laboratorio. – Kate cogió el auricular del teléfono de su escritorio y se dispuso a marcar.

Después de una hora de insistencias, por fin el laboratorio les dio los resultados.

- Beckett. – Dijo Javi mientras se acercaba a la mesa de la inspectora. - Tenemos los resultados.

- ¿Y? – Alzó las cejas, expectante. Hizo un gesto con la mano para que continuase.

- Coincide. – Contestó Esposito con una pequeña sonrisa en la boca.

- ¡Le tenemos! – Dijo Castle sonriente.

- No tan rápido. – Kate le cortó. – Esto no prueba que los matase, sólo que ambos estuvieron en su vehículo.

- Eso o que el asesino y el sospechoso compraron las mismas alfombrillas para el coche. – Ryan elevó las cejas. Esa era otra posibilidad.

- Es verdad. – La detective asintió con la cabeza. – Pero al menos podemos retenerlo más tiempo hasta que tengamos algo más.

Justo en ese momento, dos policías se llevaban esposado a Michael Forbes mientras este iba gritando y pataleando.

- ¡Cometen un error! – Intentó zafarse de los policías, sin éxito. - ¡Yo no he matado a nadie!

- Vamos. – Dijo uno de los oficiales que lo llevaba agarrado del brazo.

- ¡Esto es un error! – Volvió a repetir. - ¡No puedo ir a la cárcel!

- Venga, andando. – Dijo el otro policía mientras le metían en el ascensor.

- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Soltadme! ¡Soltadme! – Las puertas se cerraron.

Los detectives y el escritor se quedaron mirando la escena desde el escritorio de Beckett.

- Tenemos dos días, como mucho tres para buscar más pruebas. – Determinó Kate.

- Repasaré de nuevo sus cuentas, por si se nos ha pasado algo. – Comentó Esposito.

- Vale, Castle y yo iremos de nuevo a la casa del sospechoso, a ver si encontramos algo nuevo. – Beckett echó un vistazo rápido a la pizarra.

- Y podríamos volver a hablar con los vecinos. – Dijo el escritor.

- Buena idea. – Asintió la inspectora. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, pensativa.

- Yo volveré a hablar con los amigos y familiares de las víctimas. – Ryan se puso en pie. – A ver si podrían saber algo del sospechoso o de ese tercer hombre de la teoría de Castle.

- Vaya, parece que a alguien le ha gustado mi hipótesis. – Castle sonrió con petulancia.

- Podrás alardear cuando probemos que tenías razón. – Kate se levantó de la silla y cogió su chaqueta del respaldo. – En cuanto tengamos novedades os llamamos. – Dijo a los chicos.

- Lo mismo haremos nosotros jefa. – Respondió Esposito.

Kate le sonrió. Ella y el escritor pusieron rumbo hacia el ascensor.

**P.D: Como siempre os digo, muchas gracias por leer. Y ya sabéis que vuestros comentarios me hacen inmensamente feliz. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Buenas noches! Aquí estoy como cada lunes con un nuevo capítulo! Sé que soy una pesada (Sí, soy consciente de ello xD) pero de nuevo muchas gracias por leer el fic y por molestaros en dejar comentarios!**

A ver qué os parece este nuevo capítulo!

_Capítulo 8. (Jueves noche)_

El día fue poco productivo. Castle y Beckett no encontraron nada nuevo en el piso ni con los vecinos. Lo mismo les ocurrió a Ryan y Esposito. Después de volver a comisaría y zanjar el día, Rick y Kate fueron al loft.

A lo tonto ya eran casi las ocho de la noche. Cuando llegaron a casa, lo primero que hicieron fue sacar a Royal a dar su paseo nocturno. Al volver, cada uno se cambió de ropa y se pusieron algo más cómodo. Castle decidió hacer algo de pasta para la cena. La velada transcurrió entre risas e intercambio de opiniones sobre el caso.

Después de recoger todo lo de la cena, Castle se fue al sofá mientras Beckett terminada de leer uno de los informes del caso.

- Kate deja eso ya y vente al sofá. – Dio unas palmaditas al cojín para indicarle que se sentara.

- Sí, ahora voy. – Respondió ella sin levantar la vista del informe.

- El dvd ya está preparado y te está esperando… - Le dejó caer. – Tienes que relajarte un poco y dejar el caso para mañana.

- ¿Con American Horror Story? – Alzó una ceja. Sonrió. – Con esa serie es imposible relajarse. Además, cada vez que la vemos luego pasas miedo por la noche y no me dejas dormir. – Se burló.

- No es miedo, es sólo que tengo mucho respeto por el tema de los fantasmas. – Respondió él.

- Ya… - Se rió ella. Metió de nuevo el informe en la carpeta y se sentó junto a él.

- ¿Te apetecen unas palomitas? – Se movió en el sillón para mirarla.

- Ahora que lo has dicho, no estaría nada mal. – Sonrió. Subió las piernas al sofá y se abrazó las rodillas. Él se levantó y fue directo a la cocina.

- ¿Dulces o saladas? – Dijo abriendo uno de los armarios.

- Mmmmm… - Se quedó pensando. – Dulces.

- Marchando unas palomitas dulces para la señorita. – Abrió la bolsa y la metió en el microondas. - ¿Una coca cola? – Ella, desde el sofá, asintió.

- ¿Va a venir hoy tu madre a dormir?

- No lo creo, me dijo que iba a irse de comprar y luego a cenar con tu padre. – Sacó la bolsa de palomitas y las vertió en un bol.

- Así que estamos solos… ¿eh? – Dijo Kate con picardía.

- Eso parece. – Sonrió. Le tendió el bol a Kate. - ¿Es que se tienes algo en mente? – Volvió a la cocina y cogió los vasos. Luego se sentó en el sofá.

- Puede que luego se me ocurra algo. – Sonrió de medio lado. – Por cierto, apaga la luz.

- ¿Es que no te basta con ver algo de miedo que tenemos que estar a oscuras? – Dijo dramáticamente, parado en mitad del salón, con un vaso en cada mano.

- Es que no tiene ninguna emoción ver algo de miedo con la luz encendida. – Se encogió de hombros.

- Las cosas que tiene uno que hacer. – Dio al interruptor. Luego se sentó en el sofá.

- Gracias. – Sonrió dulcemente y le besó en la mejilla. Con la mano que tenía libre cogió la manta que estaba sobre el respaldo y la sobre las piernas de ambos.

- Ya, ya… – Cogió el mando y le dio al play. Castle se acomodó en el sofá. Pasó su brazo izquierdo alrededor de los hombros de Kate y ella se recostó sobre su pecho.

Después de casi media hora de capítulo, Castle le dio al pause.

- ¿Pero qué haces? – Kate le miró de reojo. - ¡Estaba en lo mejor! – Señaló a la televisión. – No me digas que ya tienes miedo… - Alzó una ceja.

- No, no es eso. – Negó él con la cabeza. – He estado pensando en algo. – Se justificó.

- ¿Y no puedes esperar a que acabe el capítulo?

- Si pudiese esperar no lo habría parado. – Se incorporó un poco. – Además, no quiero que se me olvide.

- Vale… - Suspiró. - ¿Y qué es lo que se te ha pasado por la cabeza?

- Estoy harto de no poder llegar juntos a comisaría.

- ¿En serio? – Dijo sorprendida. - ¿Esto no podía esperar? – Alzó una ceja.

- ¿Tú no estás cansada de que siempre tengamos que aparecer por separado? – Ignoró lo que ella dijo.

- Pues… sí. Claro que sí. Pero ya sabes por qué lo hacemos. – Abrazó, de nuevo, sus rodillas. – Sin ir más lejos, mira lo que ha pasado esta mañana.

- Sí, han hecho demasiadas preguntas. – Asintió él. – Y por eso mismo se me ha ocurrido una cosa. – Se quedó callado y mirándola.

- ¿Y me lo vas a contar? – Dijo ella al ver que él no continuaba.

- Una apuesta. – Contestó simplemente.

- ¿Una apuesta? – Kate frunció el ceño. No entendía nada. – Explícate.

- Es sencillo. – Se sentó al borde del sofá. – Les diremos a los chicos que tú y yo teníamos una apuesta y el que ganase lleva el coche durante una semana.

- Ya… - Se le quedó mirando, no muy convencida. - ¿Y el hecho de que aparezcamos juntos?

- Bueno, es que el que lleva el coche tiene que ir, supuestamente, a buscar al otro.

- Más bien en lugar de ganar, el que lleva el coche pierde, ¿no? – Sonrió. – Es el que tiene que hacer de chófer.

- Eso es lo de menos. – Hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia. – La cuestión es que se lo crean y no hagan preguntas incómodas.

- Bueno. – Se quedó pensando. – La verdad es que no es una mala idea.

- ¡Es una gran idea! – Se hizo el ofendido. – Por eso se me ha ocurrido a mí.

- Está bien. Como quieras. – Sonrió y se pasó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. – Tendremos que pensar en esa 'apuesta'.

- Cierto. – Se llevó un dedo a la mejilla, pensativo. - ¿Se te ocurre algo?

- Ahora mismo no. – Kate negó con la cabeza. - ¿A ti?

- Podría ser algo sobre el caso. – Se encogió de hombros.

- Mmmm… - Arrugó la nariz. – No sé… Los chicos saben que no me gusta hacer apuestas con los casos.

- ¡Ya sé! – A Castle se le encendió la bombilla. Ella le miró expectante. – Tú decías que yo no podría enseñar a Royal a abrir las puertas y yo decía que sí. – Sonrió ampliamente.

- Castle, eso es una tontería. – Elevó una ceja.

- No pasa nada, lo que importa es que lo hagamos creíble. – Hizo un gesto con la mano. – Y, por cierto, la apuesta la gano yo. – Movió las cejas repetidamente.

- Claro. – Sonrió. – Lo que quieres es que, por una vez, te deje conducir.

- ¿Se ha notado mucho? – Dijo con voz infantil.

- Un poco. – Le acarició el pelo. – Y accederé si pones ya el capítulo. – Señaló la televisión.

- ¿En serio puedo llevar el coche? – Abrió mucho los ojos.

- Sí, pero si hay que salir de comisaría por algo del caso conduzco yo.

- Ya sabía que harías trampas. – Se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado.

- Ser la que lleva el arma me da ciertas ventajas. – Se recostó sobre el pecho de él. – Y ahora, pon el capítulo.

- Está bien… - Miró a Kate de reojo. – Mandona… - Refunfuñó y volvió a dar al play.

Por fin transcurrieron los últimos diez minutos de capítulo. Castle estaba tapado de pies a cabeza por la manta. Kate estaba muerta de risa. Aun seguían con la luz apagada y lo único que les alumbraba un poco era la luz que desprendía la televisión.

- Oh vamos Castle, no ha sido para tanto. – Dijo entre risas.

- ¿Qué no? – Dijo a través de la manta. - ¿Pero tú has visto lo mismo que yo?

- Claro que sí. – Le destapó la cabeza. – Y no da tanto miedo.

- Creo que no voy a poder dormir.

- No te preocupes. Yo te protejo. – Le susurró. Cogió el bol y se metió un par de palomitas en la boca.

- Las balas no son muy efectivas con los fantasmas. – Le recordó Castle.

- Ya se me ocurrirá algo. – Le metió una palomita en la boca. – Ahora, pon el siguiente capítulo. – Sonrió abiertamente.

- ¿Otro? – Abrió los ojos de par en par.

- Sí. – Ella asintió. – Quiero saber qué pasa con esa casa.

- Pero me vas a proteger, ¿no? – Miró a Kate de reojo, con un tono de miedo en su voz.

- Haré guardia toda la noche y atrancaré la puerta con una silla, si así te quedas más tranquilo. – Le aseguró.

- ¿Y velarás mi sueño? – Se tapó con la manta hasta la boca.

- Desde luego. – Ella asintió.

- Vale. – Finalmente asintió. – Pero quiero palomitas. – Ella le entregó el bol y Castle le dio al play del nuevo capítulo.

No llevaban mucho de episodio cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió repentinamente. Este hecho hizo que Castle pegase un grito agudo y de niña. Del susto, el escritor levantó los brazos instintivamente, haciendo que las palomitas salieran desperdigadas del bol y se repartiesen por todo el sofá.

- Qué oscuro está esto. – Dijo una voz de mujer. Dio al interruptor y la luz se encendió. - ¿Por qué estáis llenos de palomitas?

- ¿Madre? – Dijo Castle aun en estado de shock.

- Oh Richard querido. – Sonrió. - ¿Qué hacéis con la luz apagada?

- ¿Papá? – Kate parpadeó varias veces al ver que Martha estaba acompañada por él.

- Katie. – Sonrió Jim. Cerró la puerta detrás de él. – Castle. – Dijo a modo de saludo.

- ¿Qué… qué hacéis aquí? – Por fin Castle pudo articular palabra.

- Eh bueno, hemos cenado por aquí al lado y habíamos decidido tomar aquí las copas. – Dejó el bolso y el abrigo sobre uno de los sillones. – Aunque pensábamos que estabais en casa de Kate, la verdad. – Sonrió ligeramente.

- Madre, te dije que íbamos a estar aquí. – Le reprendió su hijo.

- ¿A sí? – Se quedó pensativa. – Pues no lo recuerdo.

- Y… ¿dónde habéis cenado? – Kate intentó quitar tensión al momento.

- Oh en un sitio maravilloso. – Sonrió y tomó asiento. Jim la imitó. – Un tailandés.

- ¿Un tailandés? – Kate frunció el ceño. - ¿Tú en un tailandés, papá?

- Sí cariño. – Asintió Jim. – Hay que probar de todo. – Sonrió algo tímido.

- Deberíais ir. – Comentó Martha. – A tu padre le ha encantado el lugar. – La actriz cogió de la mano a Jim.

- ¿Sabes qué deberíamos hacer? – Castle miró a Kate de reojo. – Irnos a dormir…

- Sí. – Kate asintió rápidamente con la cabeza. – Tienes razón.

- ¿Tan pronto? – Martha alzó las cejas, sorprendida.

- Podríamos tomarnos todos una copa. – Sugirió Jim. – Además, hacía mucho que no te veía Katie.

- Muy buena idea querido. – Dijo la actriz, dándole unas palmaditas al señor Beckett en la rodilla.

- Bueno… - Kate sonrió nerviosa. – Voy a por unas copas… - Se levantó del sofá no sin antes quitarse algunas palomitas del regazo.

- Te acompaño… - Castle fue tras ella.

Beckett y Castle fueron hacia la cocina. Ella abrió uno de los armarios y sacó cuatro copas.

- ¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando? – Susurró Castle sobresaltado.

- No podemos escondernos de ellos cuando estén juntos, Rick. – Dijo ella de forma evidente.

- ¿Seguro? – Él alzó una ceja. – Porque yo pensaba que podríamos hacerlo por lo menos hasta la cena de Navidad… - Sacó una botella del armario donde guardaban el vino.

- Piensa en esto como en un ensayo. – Rebuscó en un cajón y sacó el abrebotellas.

- Estamos en pijama. – Miró a Kate y luego a sí mismo. – Y no me había mentalizado para este encuentro…

- Yo tampoco, pero antes o después iba a ocurrir. – Le pasó el abrebotellas mientras miraba de soslayo a los padres de ambos.

- No sé si me voy a acostumbrar a esto. – Castle siguió la mirada de Kate. - ¡Por dios Kate pero mírales! – Susurró alarmado.

- Creo que nos va a costar más de lo que esperábamos. – Comentó al ver como Martha y Jim se hacían arrumacos.

- ¿Sigues pensando que es buena idea? – Se refería a la relación entre sus progenitores.

- No lo sé. – Se mordió el labio inferior. – Pero nosotros no somos nadie para impedírselo…

- Hombre, somos sus hijos. – Alzó una ceja. – Digo yo que algo de potestad tenemos…

- ¡Rick! – Dijo a modo de regaño. – Piensa en que ellos también podrían 'prohibir' lo nuestro. Tú sólo respira hondo y sonríe, ¿vale? – Cogió tres copas.

- Está bien. – Gruñó el escritor. – Pero estamos un ratito y luego nos vamos a dormir. – Ella asintió. Castle cogió la copa restante y la botella ya abierta.

Castle y Beckett se dirigieron del nuevo al salón, donde Martha y Jim charlaban animadamente, entre risas y miradas cómplices.

- Porque tenemos la puerta aquí al lado que si no ya pensábamos que os habíais ido a comprar la botella… - Observó Martha.

- Es que a Rick le ha costado abrir la botella. – Se excusó Kate.

- Espero que seas más hábil en otras cosas. – Bromeó Jim.

- ¡Papá! – Dijo Kate sobresaltada.

- Me has quitado las palabras de la boca, encanto. – Martha sonrió y ambos se dieron un tierno beso en los labios.

- Necesito alcohol… mucho alcohol… - Susurró Castle a Kate. Sirvió las copas.

- Bueno, ¿y qué tal vuestro día? – Quiso saber Jim.

- Bien, bien. – Kate le dio un largo trago a su vaso. – Bueno no, mal.

- ¿Mal? – Martha frunció el ceño. - ¿Y eso por qué querida?

- Tenemos dos días para encontrar más pruebas y demostrar que el sospechoso es nuestro asesino. – Comentó la inspectora.

- Y, salvo unas fibras, no hemos encontrado nada más que le relacione con los asesinatos. – Habló Castle.

- Pero tenía un motivo, ¿no? – Dijo Martha. – O al menos eso me dijiste hace unos días.

- Y lo tiene. – Kate asintió con la cabeza. – Tiene un motivo y no tiene coartada para ambos asesinatos.

Jim iba a hablar pero el móvil de Martha sonó.

- Huy esa debe de ser Alexis. – Se levantó y sacó el teléfono del bolso. - ¿Sí? Ah hola querida… Claro que estaba despierta, ¿cuándo has visto tú que tu abuela se acueste antes de las doce? Además, sabía que ibas a llamarme. – Sonrió y esperó contestación. - ¿De verdad? – Su voz se llenó de sorpresa a la vez que de júbilo. – ¡No sabes la alegría que me das! Ahora mismo se lo digo a Jim. – Castle y Beckett se lanzaron una mirada al escuchar esto último. – Muy bien querida. Te veo mañana entonces. Un beso. – Y colgó el teléfono.

- ¿Al final ha dicho que sí? – Preguntó Jim.

- ¡Sí! Le ha encantado la idea. – Sonrió emocionada.

- Esto… ¿Nos estamos perdiendo algo? – Castle parpadeó varias veces.

- Cierto, que tú aun no lo sabes querido. – Se acomodó en el sillón. – Habíamos pensado en ir la semana que viene a ver el musical de El Rey León, y a Jim se le ocurrió que tal vez a Alexis le gustaría venir con nosotros.

- Sí, en plan familia. – Jim sonrió y cogió la mano de Martha.

- ¿Con… con vosotros dos? – Dijo Castle sin salir de su asombro. Se bebió la copa de un trago.

- ¿Os apetecería venir? – Preguntó Martha con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Pues… eh… - Kate se quedó cortada. – Preferiría antes acabar con todo esto del caso.

- Sí. – Castle asintió rápidamente con la cabeza. – Mejor. – Volvió a asentir.

- ¿En serio? – Dijo Martha. - ¿No podéis escaparos por unas horas?

- Los asesinos no hacen parones, madre. – Dijo Castle de forma evidente.

- Una verdadera pena. – Medio sonrió Jim. – En otra ocasión.

- Sí, en otra ocasión. – Kate sonrió nerviosa.

- Huy pero qué tarde es. – Castle miró el reloj. – Deberíamos irnos a dormir.

- Pero si casi no hemos estado juntos. – Se quejó Martha.

- Ya tendremos otra oportunidad. – Kate sonrió y se levantó del sofá al igual que Castle.

- Bueno, quizá mañana nos veamos. – Jim se encogió de hombros. – Podríamos compartir el desayuno.

- Ah pero, ¿os vais a quedar aquí… a dormir? – Castle abrió mucho los ojos.

- Claro. – Asintió Martha de forma evidente. – Ya que estamos aquí no vamos a irnos.

- Pues entonces… hasta mañana. – Kate fue hacia su padre y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Sí… eso… - Castle, algo contrariado, hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida.

- Que durmáis bien. – Dijo Jim con una sonrisa.

- ¡Y no os acostéis muy tarde! – Dijo Martha con picardía en su tono de voz. Miró a Jim con complicidad.

Había pasado por lo menos una hora desde que la charla y las risas cesaron en el salón. Castle y Beckett estaban tumbados cada uno en el lado de su cama. Ambos estaban boca arriba. Kate tenía los brazos fuera del edredón y sus manos estaban entrelazadas sobre su vientre. Fue Castle quien rompió el silencio.

- ¿Qué crees que estarán haciendo? – Preguntó entre curioso y aterrado.

- No tengo ni idea Rick. – Se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Crees que estarán…? – Se calló antes de seguir, pero daba a entender a lo que se refería.

- ¡Por Dios Castle! – Se alarmó. – Eso es algo en lo que me no gustaría pensar…

- Pero se te ha pasado por la mente, ¿no? – Giró la cara para mirarla entre la oscuridad de la habitación.

- No, pero gracias a ti ahora sí me lo he imaginado. – Puso cara de desagrado. – Y no ha sido nada agradable…

- ¿Crees que ellos estarán pensando en qué estaremos haciendo nosotros?

- Pues no lo sé. Quizás. – Kate se calló un momento. – Dios, tu madre y mi padre bajo el mismo techo.

- En la misma habitación y en la misma cama… - Inquirió él.

- La verdad es que ha sido todo muy raro… Después de haberles visto juntos y tan… melosos… - Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

- La palabra que buscas es espeluznante. – Castle se puso de lado y apoyó el codo sobre el colchón mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con la mano. - ¿Qué conclusión sacas de lo de esta noche?

- Pues que nos va a costar más de lo que pensaba hacernos a la idea. – Admitió Kate.

- Y aun nos queda las cenas de Navidad. – Le recordó.

- Lo sé. – Ella asintió. Se quedó pensando. - ¿No se te ha hecho raro lo de 'en familia'?

- Mucho… muchísimo. – Le pasó a Kate un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. - ¿Y lo de Alexis? – Parpadeó varias veces.

- Mi padre comportándose como abuelo… - Negó con la cabeza. – Aun no me lo creo.

- ¿Le habrán lavado el cerebro a mi dulce e inocente hija? – Dijo con dramatismo. Kate le dio en el brazo.

- ¡Au! Eso ha dolido. – Se llevó la mano a donde había recibido el golpe.

- Nadie ha lavado el cerebro a tu hija. – Le regañó. – Es su abuela y… y el novio de su abuela… Alexis sólo querrá pasar tiempo con ellos.

- Parece que a mi hija no se le hace nada raro verlos juntos. – Apuntó el escritor.

- Quizá porque ella lo ve de otra manera. – Kate se encogió de hombros.

- Puede ser… - Asintió con la cabeza. – Total, van a ser sus abuelos tanto si están juntos como si no lo están.

- Sí… - Se quedó pensativa. Se puso de lado para mirarle. – Creo que deberíamos intentar dormir.

- ¿En serio puedes sabiendo que están los dos aquí, juntos y en la misma cama?

- Rick deja de repetir eso. – Le reprendió. – Cuanto menos lo pensemos mejor.

- Vale, sí, tienes razón. – Alargó el brazo y le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara.

- ¿Sabes? Con todo esto al final te has olvidado de los fantasmas… - Bromeó.

- ¡Kate! – Ahogó un grito. – Ahora sí me voy a acordar de ellos. – Hizo pucheros.

- Anda ven aquí. – Se rió ella. Abrió los brazos y él apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de ella. – Ya te dije antes que te protegería. – Le dio un beso en la nariz.

- Eso espero, porque como me maten me haré fantasma y espantaré a todos tus pretendientes. – Hizo un mohín.

- Qué tonto eres. – Sonrió. Le dio un tierno beso en los labios. – Ahora a dormir. Ya verás cómo llegarás vivo para tener las cenas de Navidad. – Bromeó.

- Kate, sigues sin ayudar. – Levanto la vista para mirarla de reojo.

- Lo sé, pero me encanta ponerte nervioso. – Admitió.

- ¿Sí? – Entrecerró los ojos. – Ya me las pagarás... – No pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciese en sus labios.

- Buenas noches Rick. – Le acarició el pelo mientras poco a poco iba cerrando los ojos.

- Buenas noches Kate. – Se abrazó más a ella.

**P.D: Como siempre os digo, muchas gracias por leer. Y ya sabéis que vuestros comentarios me hacen inmensamente feliz. Espero que haya suficiente Caskett para vosotros! jeje**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Buenas tardes noches! Siento muchísimo la tardanza pero entre que me iba mal el pc y que estoy con cosas de la universidad no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir. Gracias de nuevo por todos vuestros comentarios, ¡os adoro!**

En fin, no me enrollo, os dejo el nuevo capítulo. ¡Espero que la espera haya merecido la pena! (¡Y espero que no sea muy corto!)

¡Espero impaciente vuestras reacciones mediante los comentarios! 

_Capítulo 9 (Mañana Viernes)_

Los primeros rayos de sol se fueron filtrando a través de las cortinas. Eran las seis y media cuando el despertador sonó. Un adormilado Castle estiró el brazo para apagarlo. No hizo ademán de levantarse. Se quedó como estaba, tumbado en la cama rodeando con sus brazos el cuerpo de Kate. Ella se removió amodorrada.

- Rick hay que levantarse. – Dijo con voz algo ronca y sin abrir aun los ojos.  
- Un ratito más. – Metió la cabeza en el cuello de ella, cubriéndose la cara con su cabello.  
- Tenemos que ir a comisaría a ver si hay alguna novedad. – Echó el brazo hacia atrás para acariciarle tiernamente el pelo.  
- Si las hubiese ya nos habrían llamado. – Apuntó él.  
- Lo diré de otra manera. – Kate se dio la vuelta para mirarle. Sus narices casi se rozaban de lo cerca que estaban. – Cuanto antes nos vayamos más posibilidades tendremos de no encontrarnos con nuestros padres en el desayuno. – Castle abrió los ojos rápidamente.  
- Tienes razón. – Se irguió velozmente, quedándose sentado sobre el colchón. – Tú ve duchándote mientras yo vigilo desde la habitación. – Miró hacia la puerta aunque ésta estaba cerrada.  
- Pero tendremos que desayunar. – Beckett apartó el edredón y puso los pies en el suelo. Se estiró para desperezarse.  
- Ya tomaremos algo de camino a la comisaría. – Él también se levantó de la cama. – Tú date prisa.  
- Está bien, está bien. – Asintió y fue hacia el baño.

Unos veinte minutos después ambos estaban ya duchados y vestidos. Castle y Beckett fueron al despacho y, entre los huecos de las estanterías que hacían la función de pareces, miraron hacia la cocina.

- ¿Ves algo? – Preguntó la inspectora.  
- No. – Negó con la cabeza. – Parece que no se han levantado aun.  
- Menos mal. – Respiró hondo. – Tengo que coger el bolso con los informes del caso.  
- Bien. – Abrió poco a poco la puerta, intentando no hacer ruido. – Hay que darse prisa. – Susurró.  
- ¿Tienes las llaves el coche? – Murmuró ella mientras cogía lo que necesitaba para comisaría.  
- ¡Las llaves! – Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. – Voy a por ellas. – Fue a la habitación y volvió con ellas. – Ya podemos irnos.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la salida pero antes de que pudiesen abrir la puerta escucharon como unos pasos bajaban por las escaleras.

- ¿No desayunáis? – Preguntó Martha mientras se cerraba la bata que llevaba puesta.  
- Eh… - Castle tragó saliva. – Tomaremos algo de camino.  
- Pero es muy pronto. Os da tiempo. – Llegó al piso de abajo. – No deberíais ir con el estómago vacío.  
- Es que hemos quedado con los chicos pronto para revisar el caso. – Sonrió Kate. - No te preocupes Martha.  
- Está bien. – Terminó por asentir. – Pero tened cuidado. No es bueno conducir sin haber desayunado.  
- Lo tendremos en cuenta madre. – Abrió la puerta. – Hasta luego.  
- Adiós Martha, saluda a mi padre de mí parte. - Sonrió antes de desaparecer por la puerta junto con Castle.  
- Hasta luego chicos. – Se quedó en medio del salón, negando con la cabeza. – Estos chicos, siempre con prisas. – Dijo en voz alta.

Antes de ir a comisaría, la inspectora y el escritor pasaron por una cafetería donde compraron un par de cafés y algo de comer. De camino al trabajo se terminaron el bollo. Subieron en el ascensor, cada uno con su café en la mano.

- Creo que tu madre no se ha quedado muy conforme con lo que le hemos dicho. – Le dio un trago a su café.  
- Yo pienso lo mismo. – Admitió. – Pero tampoco podíamos decirle que no teníamos ninguna gana de desayunar con ellos. – Dijo evidente.  
- ¿En serio? – Kate habló con ironía. Alzó una ceja. – Tenemos que hacer algo. No podemos estar así cada vez que les veamos juntos.  
- Lo sé. – Se quedó pensando durante un instante. – Ya se me ocurrirá algo.  
- Por cierto, tenemos que decir hoy lo de la apuesta.  
- Es verdad. – Él asintió. – Tú déjamelo a mí – Sonrió.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ambos fueron hacia el escritorio de ella. Kate dejó el bolso sobre su silla y el café sobre su mesa. Al verles, Ryan y Esposito se acercaron a ellos.

- ¿Otra vez os habéis encontrado en el ascensor? – Sonrió pícaramente Esposito.  
- Hemos venido juntos. – Kate contestó sin más.  
- ¿Juntos de… juntos? – Dijo Ryan. Ambos inspectores se miraron.  
- Es lo que tiene que un servidor vaya ganando apuestas. – Sonrió ampliamente.  
- ¿Apuesta? – Esposito miró a Kate y luego a Castle. - ¿Qué apuesta?  
- Sí… - Frunció el ceño mientras observaba a la pareja. - ¿Qué nos hemos perdido?  
- Aquí, Miss Escéptica – Castle señaló a Beckett. – que no se creía que podría enseñar a Royal a abrir puertas. – Sonrió ampliamente. – Y por su incredulidad ahora soy yo el que lleva el coche. – Movió las cejas repetidamente.  
- Chicos, ¿tenemos alguna novedad? – Dijo Kate evadiendo el tema.  
- De momento ninguna. - Respondió Esposito. - ¿Cómo que Royal ha aprendido a abrir puertas? - Frunció el ceño.  
- ¡Sabía que no ibais a creerme! - Los señaló con el dedo, en tono acusador. - Y por eso he hecho esto... - Sacó el móvil y les enseñó un vídeo donde, efectivamente, se veía a Royal realizando la hazaña.  
- ¿Y te abre la puerta mientras estás en el baño? - Se echó a reír Ryan.  
- Ja, ja, ja... Muy gracioso... - Entrecerró los ojos. - Pues gracias a él he ganado una apuesta...  
- ¿Sería mucha molestia seguir con el caso, por favor? - Kate colocó el abrigo sobre el respaldo de su silla.  
- No tenemos ninguna novedad. - Esposito se encogió de hombros.  
- Pues buscáis hasta que deis con alguna.- Contestó ella. Puso el bolso sobre el escritorio y sacó el informe del caso.  
- Eso, menos cotillear y más trabajar. - Dijo Castle a los chicos con una sonrisa en la boca.  
- Esto también va por ti, Castle. - La miró mientras alzaba una ceja.  
- ¡Pero si han empezado ellos! - Hizo un mohín.  
- No intentes escaquearte... - Dijo Ryan, divertido.  
- Venga chicos. - La inspectora se sentó en su silla. - Tenemos que seguir buscando pruebas.  
- Ahora nos ponemos a revisar todo los informes del caso de nuevo. – Respondió Esposito. Ambos detectives desaparecieron de su vista.

Castle se sentó en su silla. Apoyó el codo izquierdo sobre el escritorio y se quedó mirando a la inspectora.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó Kate sin levantar la vista de los papeles.  
- Nada, sólo que estás muy guapa. - Se encogió de hombros.  
- Sí... guapísima... - Dijo ella con ironía. - Eso es que no me has mirado bien...  
- Créeme. No he dejado de observarte. - Le aseguró. - Y hoy estás realmente guapa.  
- Qué cosas dices. - Dijo con una sonrisa tonta en la boca. Bajo de nuevo la vista hacia el papel para que él no viese que se había ruborizado. - Anda, ayúdame con esto. - Señaló los informes.  
- Estoy muy ocupado.  
- Castle, no estás haciendo nada. - Juntó las manos sobre el escritorio.  
- Sí, mirarte. - Sonrió de forma seductora.  
- Rick, sé un poco más discreto. - Le susurró.  
- Beckett... - Esposito se acercó a ellos antes de que Castle pudiese contestar a la inspectora. - Tenemos otro asesinato.  
- ¿Cómo? - Castle abrió mucho los ojos.  
- Y con el mismo patrón que los otros dos. - Contestó el detective hispano.  
- Le han encontrado en un edificio abandonado en Chelsea. - Habló Ryan.  
- Pero no puede ser. - Dijo el escritor. Se levantó de su asiento. - Si tenemos al asesino.  
- Puede que lo hubiese matado antes de que le detuviésemos. - Kate se encogió de hombros.  
- O él no es el asesino. - Apuntó Ryan.  
- O tiene un cómplice. - Dijo Esposito.  
- Vamos a averiguarlo. - Beckett se puso el abrigo y fue con los demás hacia el ascensor.

Unos minutos después, los cuatro llegaron al lugar donde se encontraba el cadáver. Aparcaron ambos vehículos al lado de los coches de la policía. Cuando se bajaron, Esposito y Ryan fueron a hablar con los testigos mientras Castle y Beckett fueron en busca de Lanie.

- Hola chicos. - Dijo la forense al notar tras de sí unos pasos.  
- ¡Hala! ¿Cómo has sabido que éramos nosotros? - Preguntó Castle alucinado mientras aparecían por detrás de ella.  
- Tu colonia es inconfundible. - Respondió de forma rotunda.  
- ¿En serio? - Intentó olerse el cuello. - ¿Pero para bien o para mal?  
- Sólo te diré que cada vez que la huelo pienso "ahí viene ese culito sexy" - Contestó la forense. - ¿Responde eso a tu pregunta?  
- Sí. Creo que sí... - Frunció un poco el ceño ante dicha respuesta. Kate intentó reprimir la risa al ver la cara del escritor.  
- Bueno Lanie, ¿hay algo nuevo que puedas contarnos sobre este asesinato? – Beckett carraspeó, intentando serenarse.  
- Aparte de que la víctima parece algo más joven que las otras dos... - Echó un vistazo al cuello del cadáver. - No, todo lo demás es igual que en los otros dos casos. Presenta la misma hemorragia de petequias en los ojos. - Abrió los párpados al cuerpo.  
- Y no te olvides de la lencería fina. - Castle dejó su humor irónico al descubierto.  
- ¿Y las fibras de moqueta? - Quiso saber la detective.  
- Eso lo encontraré mejor en el laboratorio. - Cuando terminó de apuntarlas últimas anotaciones, la médico cerro su cuaderno.  
- Así que ahora tenemos un asesino en serie. - Apuntó el escritor.  
- Eso parece... - Kate se cruzó de brazos, pensativa. - ¿Cuál fue la hora aproximada de la muerte?  
- Más o menos entre las tres y media y las cinco de la mañana. - La forense introdujo el bolígrafo en el muelle de su cuaderno.  
- Muy bien. - La inspectora asintió. - Nos vemos en el laboratorio Lanie.  
- Os llamaré en cuanto tenga algo nuevo.

Después de dejar a la forense con su trabajo, Castle y Beckett fueron en busca de los detectives. Al salir del edificio, vieron a ambos repasando entre ellos unas notas.

- ¿Qué habéis podido averiguar chicos? - Beckett metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo.  
- No mucho. - Respondió Esposito. - No llevaba identificación así que no sabemos quién es.  
- ¿Y quién ha encontrado el cadáver? - Castle echó un vistazo a su alrededor.  
- Cornelius Finn. - Ryan leyó el nombre en sus anotaciones. - Vino aquí a dormir como cada noche y se encontró con la víctima.  
- No llamó a la policía antes porque pensó que era otro mendigo en busca de techo. - Continuó Esposito. - Y hasta que no salió el sol no se dio cuenta de que estaba muerto.  
- ¿No hay ningún testigo? - Preguntó la inspectora.  
- Otro de los mendigos con los que hemos hablado vio un coche negro alejarse de aquí con algo de prisa sobre las cinco y media. - Respondió Ryan. Cerró su pequeña libreta.  
- ¿Y no se fijó en la matrícula o en la marca del coche? - Kate se cruzó de brazos.  
- No. En ninguna de las dos cosas. Digamos que no estaba muy sobrio cuando ocurrió todo. - Comentó Esposito.  
- Genial. - Kate negó con la cabeza. - Hay miles de coches negros sólo en Manhattan. -Chasqueó la lengua.  
- Al menos se confirma la teoría de que el asesino utiliza un coche para transportar los cadáveres. - Castle se encogió de hombros.  
- Volvamos a la comisaría. Hay que averiguar quién es esta segunda víctima. – Beckett puso rumbo hacia el coche.

Eran casi las diez de la mañana cuando el equipo llegó a la comisaría. Si lo que tenían entre manos era un asesino en serie debían actuar rápido, antes de que volviese a matar. Hablaron de nuevo con el sospechoso, Michael Forbes, y les aseguró que no tenía ni idea de quién era el fallecido. Aunque en parte le creían, aun tenían que buscar pruebas que le absolviesen o inculparan de las muertes. Ahora lo importante era averiguar quién era la víctima. Beckett puso la foto del desconocido en el blanco encerado. Al lado escribió los pocos datos que conocían. Se apoyó sobre su escritorio y escudriñó la pizarra. Se llevó un dedo a la boca, pensativa. Castle apareció tras ella.

- ¿Café? – Le tendió una taza.  
- Gracias. – Le sonrió y cogió el café.  
- Parece que esto va complicándose cada vez más. – Se sentó a su lado en el escritorio.  
- Eso parece. – Se pasó una mano por el pelo. – Y hasta que no sepamos de quién se trata tenemos las manos atadas.  
- Tendremos que soltar a Forbes, ¿no? – Castle le dio un trago a su café.  
- Si no podemos relacionarlo con este nuevo asesinato es lo que tendremos que hacer. – Asintió lentamente con la cabeza.  
- Así que estaríamos como al principio… - Sujetó la taza con ambas manos y se quedó mirando la pizarra.  
- Beckett tenemos algo. – Esposito levantó la mano, enseñando la carpeta que llevaba. – Hemos identificado a la víctima.  
- Sus huellas estaban en el sistema. – Ryan apoyó las manos sobre la mesa de la detective. – Es Kelvin Stone.  
- ¿Está fichado? – Kate se sorprendió.  
- Por un par de robos con intimidación, además de unos cuantos hurtos y posesión de drogas. – Leyó Esposito en el informe.  
- Así que era un ladrón de poca monta. – Dijo Castle pensativo.  
- Conozco esa mirada. – Kate levantó la vista para mirarle. - ¿En qué estás pensando?  
- Nada… Es sólo que no encaja con los otros dos asesinatos. – Se llevó la mano derecha a la barbilla.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó Ryan expectante.  
- Me refiero a que los otros dos hombres eran personas de negocios. Gente con mucho dinero. – Cogió la fotografía de la última víctima y se la mostró. – Él, por el contrario, no tiene nada que ver. Ni es millonario ni una persona de negocios. Bueno, quitando sus trapicheos. Y tampoco llevaba su cartera encima en el momento del asesinato.  
- Quizá el asesino se la llevó. – Kate se encogió de hombros.  
- ¿Y para qué? – Castle alzó las cejas. – No se llevó las carteras de los otros dos.  
- O puede que simplemente no la llevase encima. – Comentó Esposito.  
- ¿Salir a la calle sin identificación y, lo más importante, sin dinero? – El escritor negó con la cabeza. – No lo creo.  
- Ryan, manda a unos agentes para que peinen los alrededores del edificio. – Propuso la inspectora.  
- Ahora mismo jefa. – Respondió Kevin. Fue a su mesa para hacer unas llamadas.  
- Esposito, mira sus cuentas, a ver si encontramos algo. – Kate se cruzó de brazos.  
- Eso está hecho. – El detective asintió y también se fue a su mesa.  
- ¿Nosotros qué hacemos? – Preguntó el escritor.  
- Vamos a ver a su madre. – Miró la ficha que estaba en la carpeta. – A ver si puede decirnos algo sobre él. – Cogió su chaqueta.  
- Muy bien. – Castle cogió las llaves del coche que estaban sobre la mesa de la inspectora.  
- Ah no, no, no… - Ella negó con la cabeza y le quitó las llaves de las manos. – Ahora conduzco yo, ¿recuerdas? – Sonrió ampliamente.  
- Esto siguen siendo trampas. – Dijo enfurruñado. – Un trato es un trato.  
- Por eso mismo. Cuando hay que salir de comisaría por temas del caso soy yo la que conduce. – Se dirigió al ascensor. – Cuando vayamos a tu casa conduces tú. – Le dijo en bajito.  
- Vaaaale… Pero entonces hoy cocinas tú. – Le señaló con el dedo. Ambos entraron en el ascensor.  
- Mientras no me pidas que cocine sólo con el delantal, está hecho. – Hizo énfasis en "sólo".  
- ¿Es que entra dentro del cometido policial el leer el pensamiento? – Dijo asombrado a la par que decepcionado.  
- Te conozco demasiado bien como para que eso se te ha pasado por la mente… - Sonrió sin que él le viese. Dio al botón del parking y las puertas de ascensor se cerraron.  
- Está empezando a no gustarme eso de ser tan transparente... - Frunció el ceño.  
- No te preocupes. Sólo eres transparente para mí. - Le sonrió.

Ambos se dirigieron al coche y, como ya había adelantado Kate, ella fue hacia la puerta del piloto mientas un resignado Castle iba hacia el asiento del copiloto. Había mucho tráfico por la ciudad así que tardaron más de lo que pensaron en llegar al edificio dónde vivía la víctima con su madre. El apartamento estaba en uno de esos barrios que es mejor no visitar de noche. Las paredes del interior del edificio estaban decoradas por grafitis hechos por algún gamberro o por alguna de las bandas de la zona. Por fin llegaron al apartamento, el 5ºC. Llamaron a la puerta varias veces antes de que una mujer de unos cincuenta y tantos les abriese.

- Buenos días señora Stone. Soy la inspectora Kate Beckett - Le mostró su placa. - Y él es el señor Castle. Venimos por su hijo, Kelvin. ¿Podemos pasar?  
- Eh... sí, claro. - Se hizo a un lado. - Adelante.

El reducido apartamento estaba compuesto por una habitación que hacía de salón, comedor y cocina. La decoración también era escasa. Tenía los muebles necesarios y algún que otro cuadro colgado en la pared. Sobre una mesita, al lado de uno de los sillones, había por lo menos siete marcos de fotos. En la mayoría de ellos aparecía un pequeño niño de unos nueve años junto a una mujer morena. Seguramente se trataban de la señora Stone y su hijo, Kelvin.

- Le ha pasado algo a mi hijo, ¿verdad? - Preguntó la mujer mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones. - Me parecía raro que no hubiese venido a dormir.  
- Verá señora Stone, hemos encontrado el cuerpo de su hijo... - Kate con voz serena.- Lo siento mucho.  
- Le han disparado o apuñalado, ¿no? - El tono de la mujer no era el de una madre afligida.  
- Bueno, es un poco más complicado que eso... - Respondió el escritor. Miró de reojo a la inspectora.  
- Sabía que tarde temprano tendría a la policía en casa diciéndome algo así... - Alagó la mano y de la mesita cogió un cigarro y lo encendió.  
- ¿Y por qué pensaba eso, señora Stone? - Kate se sorprendió ante la actitud de la mujer.  
- Mi hijo no era ningún santo, inspectora. - Le dio una larga calada al cigarro.- Hace tiempo que me hice a la idea de que terminaría enterrándolo.  
- ¿Le dijo su hijo a dónde iba a ir ayer por la noche? - Castle intentó acomodarse en el pequeño sillón.  
- No. - Negó con la cabeza. - Nunca me contaba sus planes y la verdad es que yo prefería no saber qué es lo que hacía.  
- ¿Y sabe si se llevó ayer su cartera? - Kate entrelazó sus dedos.  
- Eso sí. Porque antes de irse no se olvidó de cogerme dinero del monedero y vi cómo se lo guardaba en la cartera. - Frunció el ceño. - ¿Por qué me preguntan eso?  
- Cuando le encontramos no la llevaba encima. - Beckett se aclaró la garganta. - Sólo queríamos saber si el asesino se la había llevado o no.  
- Ya... - La mujer asintió. Le dio otra calada al cigarro. - ¿Se sabe ya quién le ha matado?  
- Aun estamos en ello. - El escritor cruzó las piernas, buscando la postura más cómoda. - ¿Sabe de alguien que quisiese matarle?  
- ¿Que si sé de alguien? - Soltó una carcajada. - Todo el mundo quería verlo muerto.  
- ¿Y eso por qué? - Kate alzó las cejas.  
- Era un delincuente. - Dijo de forma evidente. - Por si no se han dado cuenta, este barrio no es muy seguro. Aquí a la mínima te roban. Además de que está lleno de camellos. Quizá mi querido hijo se metió con quien no debía y ha acabado así. - Se encogió de hombros.  
- ¿Sabe si salía con alguien? ¿Si estaba en alguna relación? - Preguntó el escritor.  
- No tengo ni idea. Nunca me mencionó a ninguna chica. Ya sabía yo que no tendría nietos aunque, en parte mejor, así no engañaba a ninguna muchacha inocente. - Apagó la colilla en el cenicero que tenía junto a ella.  
- Pues si recuerda algo más, por pequeño que sea, no dude en llamarme. – Sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo y se la entregó. Tanto la inspectora como el escritor se levantaron de sus asientos. - Siento mucho su pérdida.  
- Y yo siento mucho que, por su culpa, ustedes tengan tanto trabajo. – Respondió la señora Stone.  
- En cuanto sepamos algo más le mantendremos informada. - Kate abrió la puerta del apartamento.  
- Sí, gracias. - Sonrió y cerró la puerta una vez que Beckett y Castle salieron.

Ambos siguieron por el pasillo y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras.

- Me ha dejado helado la reacción de la madre. - Comentó el escritor.  
- A mí también. - Admitió la inspectora. - Es como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima...  
- Esa es la sensación que me ha dado a mí también. - Asintió. - Es solo pensar en que algo así pudiese ocurrirle a Alexis y se me pone mal cuerpo. - Le dio un escalofrío.  
- No pienses esas cosas. - Le puso una mano en el hombro.  
- Lo sé, pero es que esa mujer ni siquiera ha llorado por la muerte de su hijo. Y eso es muy triste, para ambos.  
- No creo que sea a primera vez que veamos algo así. - Le aseguró.

Salieron a la calle y se montaron en el vehículo. Cuando ambos estaban sentados ya en sus asientos, el móvil de Kate comenzó a sonar.

- Beckett. - Respondió la inspectora como siempre. Con el teléfono apoyado entre la oreja y el hombro, se abrochó el cinturón.  
- Soy Lanie. - Contestó la forense al otro lado de la línea. - Tengo los resultados de la muerte de la tercera víctima.  
- Déjame adivinar. Todo es igual que en los anteriores casos, ¿no?  
- Más o menos. Lo único que no he encontrado han sido las fibras de la moqueta.  
- Entonces no lo transportó en el coche como a las otras... - Pensó en voz alta.  
- No, no es eso. - Aseguró la forense.  
- ¿Entonces? - Kate frunció el ceño. Miró a Castle y se encogió de hombros.  
- Estos no son los zapatos de la víctima. - Sentenció Lanie.  
- Espera, ¿qué? - Puso el manos libres para que Castle también pudiese escucharlo.  
- Estos zapatos están rotos por las partes de la suela. Además los he analizado y tienen restos de basura, excrementos y un montón de cosas que no son nada agradables.  
- ¿Podrían ser los zapatos de alguno de los vagabundos? - Esta vez habló el escritor.  
- Eso me temo.- Respondió Lanie.  
- Tendremos que volver a hablar con el que encontró el cuerpo. Quizá haya sido él quien haya cambiado los zapatos. – Dijo Kate metiendo la llave en el contacto del coche.  
- Pero eso no es todo. - Le interrumpió la forense. - También he encontrado una herida perimorten en el cuello. Es parecía a la de la segunda víctima.  
- ¿También tiene esos residuos que encontraste en el anterior caso? – Quiso saber Castle.  
- Así es. - Asintió ella aunque no pudiesen verla. - Aun estoy esperando los resultados del FBI pero parece como si fuese cobre u oro.  
- ¿Cómo si hubiese sido hecho con una pulsera o algo así? - Dijo Kate con la vista fija en la carretera.  
- Es posible. - Respondió Lanie. - Pero hasta que no sepa de qué se trata no puedo decirlo a ciencia cierta.  
- ¿Has encontrado también las mismas drogas? - Quiso saber a inspectora.  
- Las drogas y el alcohol. - Corroboró ella.  
- Muy bien. Gracias Lanie. - Respondió la detective.  
- En cuanto averigüe algo más te llamaré en seguida. - Le aseguró la forense.

Lanie colgó el teléfono y Castle hizo lo mismo con el móvil de Beckett.

- Quizá deberíamos ir a ver a Cornelius Finn, a ver si ha sido él quién se ha quedado con los zapatos de nuestra víctima. - Propuso Kate.  
- Aunque los tenga él no creo que encontremos ninguna pista fiable. – Castle metió el móvil de Beckett en el bolsillo del abrigo de ésta.  
- Eso es verdad. - Asintió con la cabeza. - Supongo que las pocas pruebas que hubiese se han perdido.  
- Entonces seguimos en un callejón sin salida. - El escritor apoyó el brazo en la puerta del coche.  
- A ver si los chicos tienen más suerte que nosotros y encuentran algo en las cuentas de Kelvin.

Después de estar casi toda la mañana pateándose las calles, por fin dieron con Cornelius Finn.

- Señor Finn, soy la inspectora Kate Beckett de la policía de Nueva York. - Le enseñó la placa. - Y él es el señor Castle. Queríamos hacerle unas preguntas acerca de lo que ocurrió la otra noche.  
- ¿Esto es por lo que dijo Maurice sobre que la CIA está investigando lo que le ocurrió a Ronald y a su perro en el puente de Brooklyn? Porque si es así yo no sé nada. - Levantó las manos, enseñándoles las palmas.  
- Uy, ¿y qué le pasó a Ronald y a su perro? - Preguntó Castle con gran interés.  
- Pues verá, aquella noche Ronald iba con Doc, su perro y... - Se calló de repente. - Un momento, ¿no son de la CIA verdad?  
- Castle, céntrate. - Le dio un codazo al escritor. - Señor Fin, no somos de la CIA y no venimos por Ronald... - Aclaró. - Estamos aquí por lo que ocurrió anoche en un edificio abandonado de Chelsea.  
- Mmm... Chelsea... - Se llevó la mano al mentón, pensativo. - Ahora mismo no caigo señorita. Como no sea un poco más directa...  
- Anoche usted encontró un cadáver en ese edificio y llamó a la policía. ¿Lo recuerda ahora? - Dijo algo exasperada.  
- Ah sí, el tío del sujetador. - Asintió con la cabeza. - La verdad es que como bufanda era algo raro pero cosas más extrañas ve uno estando en la calle. -Les aseguró. - ¿Y qué querían saber? Pensaba que ya se lo había contado todo a aquel policía hispano.  
- Sólo queríamos saber si usted vio a alguno de sus amigos quitarle los zapatos la víctima y cambiarlos por los suyos. - Preguntó el escritor.  
- ¡Por Dios no! - Respondió el hombre. - ¿Quién en su sano juicio profanaría de esa forma un cadáver? - Negó con la cabeza.  
- Así que usted no vio a nadie cerca del cuerpo, ¿verdad? - Interrogó la inspectora.  
- No, ya le he dicho que no. Que yo sepa sólo yo estuve con mi amigo el fiambre.  
- ¿Está usted seguro? - Kate frunció ligeramente el ceño.  
- Sí, estoy seguro. - Asintió y miró a Castle. - ¿Es siempre así de intensa? - Señalo con el pulgar hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Beckett.  
- No lo sabe usted bien... - Admitió el escritor, llevándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte de la inspectora.  
- El caso es que no hemos encontrado ni la cartera de la víctima y los zapatos que tenía el cuerpo no eran los suyos. - Se cruzó de brazos, algo molesta. -¿Seguro que no sabe nada?  
- Señorita policía ya le he dicho que no tengo ni idea. - Reiteró. - Y, antes de que lo diga, sí, estoy seguro.  
- Sería de vital importancia encontrar esos zapatos. - Castle se metió las manos en los bolsillos. - De hecho, quién ayudase a encontrarlos hasta podría obtener una medalla al mérito policial.  
- ¿Qué haces? - Dijo Kate entre dientes. Castle le hizo un gesto con la mano para que esperase.  
- ¿Una medalla? ¿Lo dice en serio? - Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.  
- Y hasta una pequeña recompensa económica. - Elevó las cejas varias veces.  
- Y esa recompensa... ¿De cuánto estaríamos hablando? - Finn se frotó los dedos.  
- ¿Qué tal unos cien pavos? - Propuso el escritor. Kate no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.  
- Sí, eso estaría muy bien. - Asintió con la cabeza. - ¿Y sólo por unos zapatos?  
- Y por ayudar en una investigación policial... - Parecía que el truco de Castle estaba surtiendo efecto.  
- ¡Trato hecho! - Dijo con efusividad. Se agachó y comenzó a quitarse los zapatos.  
- ¡Los tenía usted! - Dijo Kate en un tono acusativo. - ¿Dónde quedó lo de no profanar cadáveres? - Frunció mucho el ceño.  
- Tiene que entender que si no los cogía yo los hubiese cogido otro y créame, nadie le dice que no a unos zapatos nuevecitos. - Le dio una sonrisa a modo de disculpa.  
- ¿Y lo de mentirnos? - Se cruzó de brazos.  
- Hombre, mentir, lo que se dice mentir tampoco lo ha hecho... - Castle se puso del lado del señor Finn. Kate le fulminó con la mirada.  
- ¿Lo ve? - Cornelius señaló a Castle. - Técnicamente no he mentido. Simplemente no me han preguntado si yo tenía los zapatos.  
- Ya... - Le miró de reojo. Sacó una bolsa de pruebas del bolsillo, que estaba perfectamente doblada, e indicó a Cornelius que introdujese ahí los zapatos. - ¿Y hay algo más que deba contarnos? ¿Fue usted quién cogió la cartera de la víctima?  
- Ah no, no, no señorita inspectora. - Negó repetidas veces con la cabeza. – No había ninguna cartera. Vamos se lo juro por mi Paquita que está en el cielo.  
- ¿Su mujer? - Preguntó Castle con curiosidad.  
- Mi rata. Era una mascota estupenda. - Sonrió el hombre. Beckett puso cara de desagrado. - Al contrario de lo que piensa la gente, Paquita era una rata muy limpia y muy lista. - Puso cara de tristeza. - Mi pobre Paquita...  
- Le acompaño en el sentimiento. - Afirmó el escritor. - ¿Y qué le pasó?  
- Le aplastó un camión de basura. - Asintió despacio.  
- Auch. - Puso cara de dolor. - Eso debió de doler...  
- Esto... - Kate carraspeó. - ¿Podemos intentar no desviarnos del tema inicial, por favor?  
- Sí, sí... ¿De qué estábamos hablando, señorita inspectora? - El señor Finn frunció el ceño, algo despistado.  
- ¿Vio a alguien cerca del cuerpo o no? - Beckett suspiró. - Y esta vez quiero la verdad sí o sí.  
- No. Aparte de mí no vi a nadie más con mi frío amigo. - Afirmó. - Lo que ya no sé es si alguien se pudo aprovechar de él y llevarse la cartera antes de que yo llegase.  
- Muy bien. - Kate asintió con la cabeza. - Si recuerda algo más no dude en hacérnoslo saber. Estamos en la comisaría 12th.  
- Me alegro de haber sido útil. - Sonrió ampliamente. - Ya me pasaré por allí para recoger mi medalla.  
- ¡Ah! Eso me recuerda... - Castle se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó su cartera. - Sus cien dólares. - Le tendió los billetes.  
- Muchas gracias señor no inspector. - Cogió el dinero y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. - Usted sí que es un hombre de palabra. - Le estrechó la mano.  
- No hay de qué hombre. - Le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.  
- Y usted señora inspectora, no se estrese tanto que es muy guapa y luego de mayor le saldrán arrugas. - Bromeó.  
- Gracias por atendernos. - Dijo Kate en tono formal.

Beckett puso rumbo hacia el coche mientras Castle se despedía de Cornelius. Como tardaba un poco, ella se subió al coche y le esperó allí. Al poco rato la puerta del copiloto se abrió y Castle se sentó en su asiento.

- Un tío divertido, ¿eh? - Sonrió el escritor.  
- Estás de broma, ¿no? - Alzó una ceja. - No nos ha dicho la verdad desde un principio y, para que lo hiciese, has tenido que sobornarle.  
- Pobre, es un hombre mayor. - Se compadeció.  
- Un hombre mayor que nos ha estado tomando el pelo. - Miró por el espejo retrovisor y luego a la carretera.  
- Tampoco es eso... Reconozco que un poco mal de aquí sí que estaba. - Se señaló la cabeza. - Pero ha sido divertido. - Sonrió como un niño. – Me recordaba a uno de los vecinos que tuve cuando era pequeño.  
- ¿También tenía una rata como mascota? - Ironizó la inspectora.  
- Una rata no pero sí un gusano de tierra. - Se colocó bien el cinturón. – Se llamaba Philp.  
- ¿Tu vecino? - Dijo atenta a la carretera.  
- No, el gusano. ¡Eh! ¡Podríamos tener un... - Kate le interrumpió antes de que pudiese acabar la frase.  
- Ni lo sueñes. - Se negó en rotundo. - Me niego a tener como mascota un gusano o una rata.  
- ¿Y una araña? - Preguntó. Kate negó con la cabeza. - ¿Una serpiente? – Volvió a negar. - ¿Un escorpión?  
- Ya tenemos un perro y te tenemos a ti también. - Le miró de reojo.  
- Pues yo quería una serpiente. - Dijo enfurruñado y con tono infantil.  
- Y yo quiero resolver este caso antes de que empiecen las navidades. - Dijo entono evidente.  
- Navidades... Eso me recuerda que tenemos que hacer la compra para esa cena.  
- Bueno, podemos ir mañana, por ejemplo. - Se encogió de hombros.  
- Te tomo la palabra, inspectora. - Le señaló con el dedo. - ¿Vamos primero al laboratorio?  
- Sí, quiero dejar allí los zapatos cuanto antes. A ver si Lanie puede sacar alguna prueba válida. - Detuvo el coche en uno de los semáforos. – Aunque empiezo a dudarlo...

Cuando el semáforo se puso en verde el móvil de Beckett comenzó a vibrar. Kate se llevó la mano al bolsillo y le dio el teléfono a Castle.

- ¿Contraseña? - Le mostró la pantalla del móvil a Beckett.  
- Cero, uno, cero, cuatro. - Le miró de reojo sin perder la vista de la calle.  
- Cero, uno, cero, cuatro. - Repitió el escritor a medida que iba introduciendo el código. Se quedó pensativo. - ¿Cero, uno, cero, cuatro?  
- Sí. - Le miró un segundo. - ¿Qué pasa?  
- Nada... Es sólo que se parece a la fecha de mi cumpleaños... - Bajó la vista hacia el teléfono y luego posó sus ojos en la inspectora.  
- Ya... - Sonrió tontamente. De nuevo, le miró de reojo.  
- Espera, ¿tu contraseña es la fecha de mi cumpleaños? - Preguntó sorprendido.  
- ¿Por qué lo dudas? - Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. - Quería poner algo que tuviese que ver contigo y "gatito" no entraba... - Bromeó.  
- Puedes llamarme como quieras menos "gatito" - Le dio un escalofrío. - Ya lo sabes...  
- Qué exagerado eres. - Soltó una carcajada. - ¿Y bien?  
- Es un mensaje de Esposito. - Miró la pantalla.  
- ¿Y qué dice?  
- Que tienen novedades sobre la última víctima.  
- Bien, a ver si puede arrojar algo de luz a todo esto. - Respondió la inspectora.

**P.D: ¡Gracias por leer y por vuestros comentarios!**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Buenas noches! **  
**Siento la tardanza pero ayer con las fotos de Stana estaba tan modo fangirl que se me olvidó xD**  
**De nuevo quiero agradeceros a todos y cada uno de vosotros por los comentarios que me dejáis. De verdad, eso anima muchísimo a que siga con el fic.**

**Así que nada, aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo aprovechando que no hay capítulo de Castle.**

**¡Espero que os guste y que comentéis mucho! :D**

_Capítulo 10_ (Tarde viernes)

Después de haberle llevado la prueba a Lanie, Castle y Beckett regresaron a la comisaría. Esposito les había dicho que tenían novedades. Cuando el ascensor se abrió, ambos se dirigieron a la mesa de la inspectora. Kate dejó el abrigo sobre el respaldo de su silla.

- Si que habéis tardado... - Esposito se acercó a ellos.  
- El testigo nos ha dado más problemas de los que pensaba... - Apoyó las manos sobre el respaldo de su silla.  
- ¿Y Ryan? - Preguntó el escritor mientras le buscaba con la mirada.  
- Está haciendo unas llamadas. - Respondió el detective. - ¿Queréis las novedades?  
- Sí, claro. Dispara. - Kate se cruzó de brazos.  
- Hemos encontrado la cartera de Kelvin Stone.  
- ¿Lo veis? Os dije que no podía haber salido de casa sin ella. - Castle sonrió con suficiencia.  
- ¿Quieres decir algo antes de que siga o puedo continuar? - Esposito alzó una ceja.  
- Continúa, continúa. - Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que reanudase la información.  
- ¿Dónde estaba la cartera? - Preguntó Kate con curiosidad.  
- En un contenedor cercano a donde encontramos el cadáver. - Explicó el detective. - Y, antes de que lo preguntéis no, no encontramos ni tarjetas ni dinero. Sólo estaba el carnet de conducir y el documento de identidad. ¿Y sabéis qué más hemos encontrado?  
- ¿Alguna huella? - Beckett se encogió de hombros.  
- Bingo para la señorita. - Le señalo con el dedo.  
- Pero no es de la víctima, ¿No? - Castle frunció el ceño.  
- Además de las de Kelvin había otras huellas... - Sonrió. - ¿Y adivináis qué?  
- ¿Qué Espo? - Preguntó Kate, impaciente.  
- Tenéis que adivinar. - Respondió él.  
- ¿Son las de Michael Forbes? - Preguntó Castle entusiasmado.  
- ¡Meeec! - Hizo el ruido de una bocina - Error.  
- Espo, por favor. Al grano. - Le regaño Beckett.  
- Que aguafiestas eres... - Se quejó el inspector. - Las huellas son de Wilson Smith.  
- ¿Y ese es...? - Castle frunció el ceño, pensativo.  
- Nuestro nuevo sospechoso. - Esposito sonrió. - Y ya le tenemos aquí. Está en la sala de interrogatorios.  
- ¿Qué puedes decirnos sobre él? - Quiso sabes Kate. El detective le paso una carpeta marrón con la información dentro.  
- Está fichado por varios hurtos y atracos... - Kate leyó la ficha policial. - ¿Ha dicho algo?  
- Lo de siempre. Que él no ha hecho nada.  
- Vamos a hablar con él, ¿no? - Castle miró a Beckett.  
- Sí. - Asintió. - ¿Alguna relación con Kelvin o con las otras víctimas?  
- Negativo. Aun no hemos encontrado nada que los vincule.  
- ¿Podría tener alguna relación con Michael Forbes en lugar de con las víctimas?- Castle miró a Kate y luego a Esposito.  
- Es una buena idea. - Beckett asintió. - Espo, averígualo.  
- Ahora mismo.

En la sala de interrogatorios se encontraba Wilson Smith. Era un hombre afroamericano de veintisiete años. Estaba claro que no era la primera vez que estaba en una comisaría. Parecía bastante calmado aunque echaba alguna que otra mirada al espejo de la sala. La puerta se abrió, dejando paso a Beckett y a Castle. Sin mediar palabra, ambos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares. Kate dejó la carpeta sobre la mesa y juntó sus manos sobre ésta.

- Menos mal. Ya pensaba que se habían olvidado de mí. - Levantó un poco las manos. - ¿Y qué hago aquí? ¿Es por ese asunto de la licorería? Porque todo eso tiene una explicación. - Les aseguró.  
- No está aquí por eso sino por el robo de una cartera, señor Smith. – Habló Castle.  
- ¿Una cartera? ¿En serio? – Él son alzó una ceja. - No sé de qué están hablando...  
- ¿Está usted seguro? Porque esto tiene sus huellas, señor Smith. - Kate le mostró la bolsa de pruebas que contenía dicha cartera.  
- Eso puedo explicarlo. - Señaló con el dedo la bolsita de plástico.  
- Soy toda oídos. - Beckett se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla.  
- Me la encontré. - Dijo simplemente.  
- Se la encontró... - Repitió el escritor. - ¿Y no encontró algo más? No sé, como algo de carne, con ropa y especialmente frió.  
- ¿De qué estás hablando, tío? - Wilson frunció el ceño. No entendía nada. - ¿De qué está hablando? - Miró a Kate.  
- Se refiere a esto. - Kate sacó de la carpeta la fotografía de Kelvin Stone que fue tomada en la casa abandonada.  
- ¡Tío! - Abrió mucho los ojos. - ¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Un muerto?  
- "Esto" como tú dices, es el dueño de esa cartera que tú robaste. - Kate puso juntas, sobre la mesa, la fotografía y la bolsa de pruebas.  
- ¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Eh! - Levantó las manos, mostrando las palmas. - Yo no sé nada de esto.  
- ¿Estás seguro? - Preguntó Castle. - Porque, que yo sepa, las carteras no tienen patitas y se mueven ellas solas.  
- Tío, me encontré esa cartera. ¡No tenía ni idea que era de un muerto!  
- ¿Dónde la encontraste? - Preguntó la inspectora. - Cuéntamelo todo.  
- Volvía de una fiesta y me iba a casa ya, cuando vi que esa preciosa cartera estaba sobre la acera. - Gesticuló con los brazos. - Miré hacia los lados a ver si había alguien o si era una trampa. Como estaba todo muy solitario me dije 'qué demonios', la cogí y me llevé los ochenta pavos que había dentro.  
- ¿Y las tarjetas? - Castle apoyó el codo sobre la mesa y, sobre la mano, descansó su barbilla.  
- Bueno, vale, sí. Las tarjetas también me las llevé. - Terminó asintiendo. – Pero no había ningún muerto. - Recalcó. - Se lo juro por mi madre.  
- ¿Conoce a alguno de estos hombres? - Kate puso sobre la mesa las fotos de Norman Johnson y Carl Ericsson.  
- Pues... - Miró las fotografías atentamente. - No. No conozco a ninguno. ¿Por qué?  
- Porque también están muertos. - Le respondió Castle.  
- ¿Más muertos? - Elevó ambas cejas. - Esperen. - Miró primero a Kate y luego a Castle. - ¿Piensan que yo he podido matarles? - Se señaló. - Estarán de broma, ¿no?  
- Ella nunca bromea. - Le aseguró Castle. - Yo a veces sí, pero este no es el caso.  
- ¿Pero yo por qué iba a querer matar a estos tíos? ¡No los conozco de nada!  
- Bueno, eran personas con mucho dinero y tú te dedicas a robar, según tus antecedentes... - Kate ojeó su ficha policial.  
- Sí, bueno, robo pero no soy ningún asesino. - Se exaltó.  
- ¿Dónde estuvo las madrugadas del martes y el miércoles? - Kate puso los brazos sobre la mesa.  
- Estuve en casa de mi hermana que vive en Chicago. Compruébenlo, no estoy mintiendo.  
- Lo haremos. - Le aseguró la detective.  
- ¿Y a este hombre le conoces? - Castle sacó la fotografía de Michael Forbes.  
- ¿Este también está muerto? - Señaló la foto.  
- No, no lo está. - Kate negó con la cabeza. - ¿Le conoces o no?  
- No le conozco. ¿Quién es este tío?  
- Aquí las preguntas las hago yo, Wilson. - Respondió Kate.  
- Si llego a saber que por coger esa cartera me iba a meter en un marrón así no lo hago. - Wilson se cruzó de brazos.  
- ¿Vio algo extraño aquella noche? - Esta vez habló el escritor.  
- Pues no. - Negó con la cabeza. - Ya he dicho que no había nadie en la calle. ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que estar aquí?  
- Comprobaremos sus coartadas y, si está limpio, entonces podrá irse. - Kate se levantó y recogió las fotos.

Ambos salieron de la sala dejando allí al posible sospechoso.

- ¿Crees que ha sido él? - Preguntó el escritor mientras la seguía por comisaría.  
- La verdad es que no. - Se abrazó a la carpeta marrón. - Pero hay que comprobar su coartada. Aunque me parece a mí que estaba en el momento y en el lugar menos apropiado.  
- Eso mismo pensaba yo. - Asintió. Se sentó en su silla, junto a la mesa de Beckett.  
- Beckett. - Ryan se acercó a ellos. - Creo que tenemos otro hilo del que tirar.  
- ¿Y a qué estás esperando? - La inspectora estaba ansiosa por pillar al asesino o, al menos, tener alguna novedad.  
- Lo siento. He estado revisando sus cuentas y, un par de horas antes de que le matasen, pagó con tarjeta en un lugar 'Paradis'. - Leyó sus notas.  
- ¿Y eso qué es? - Kate frunció el ceño. - ¿Un bar de copas?  
- Pues no. Es un local de striptease. - Miró a Kate y luego a Castle. - Está en la 10th, cerca de la 53 Oeste.  
- ¡No me lo puedo creer! - Ambos miraron al escritor. - ¡Mi sueño hecho realidad! ¿Podemos ir? ¿Porfa? - Dijo en tono infantil.  
- ¿Para ver mujeres medio desnudas bailando en una barra? - Kate alzó una ceja.  
- Eh que una vez fuimos a un striptease de hombres por un caso y no te oí quejarte… - Le recordó. - De hecho me obligaste a ir porque ellos no quisieron...  
- ¿Y quién dice que no vayamos a querer ir ahora, Castle? - Ryan respondió con una sonrisa en la boca.  
- ¿En serio vamos a tener una discusión sobre quién va a ir? - Kate se cruzó de brazos.  
- Piedra, papel o tijera. - Castle retó a Ryan.  
- Hecho. - Ambos tomaron posiciones pero Kate les detuvo.  
- Chicos, no vamos a echarlo a suertes... Tenéis que madurar un poquito... -Les regañó.  
- Bueno, pues entonces tendrás que elegir tú. - Le dijo Castle. Ambos se quedaron mirando a la detective.  
- Ah, no, no, no. - Kate negó con la cabeza. - A mí no me metáis en líos.  
- Claro, porque todos sabemos a quién vas a elegir... - Ryan señaló a Castle con la mirada.  
- ¿Sabéis qué? Echadlo a suertes... - Hizo un gesto con la mano. Se dio por vencida.  
- ¿Y si lo ponemos más difícil? - Propuso el escritor. - Piedra, papel, tijera, lagarto, Spock.  
- ¿Y qué es eso exactamente? - Ryan frunció el ceño.  
- Un juego inventado por Sheldon. - Respondió Castle. Ambos se le quedaron mirando. - ¿Sheldon? ¿Big Bang Theory?

Ryan y Kate se miraron.

- ¿Es que no veis la tele? - Dijo indignado.  
- A diferencia de ti nosotros trabajamos, Castle. - Contestó Ryan.  
- Eso ha sido un golpe bajo... - Se hizo el dolido.  
- Mientras vosotros tomáis esta difícil decisión - dijo con ironía. - yo voy a seguir trabajando... - Se sentó en su mesa y ojeó los papeles que tenía por allí.  
- Bien, ¿y cómo se juega a eso? - Preguntó Ryan.  
- Tijeras cortan papel, papel cubre a la piedra, piedra aplasta lagarto, lagarto envenena a Spock, Spock destroza tijeras, tijeras decapitan lagarto, lagarto se come el papel, papel desacredita a Spock, Spock vaporiza piedra y, como siempre, piedra aplasta papel. - Fue diciendo mientras hacía los gestos pertinentes. - ¿Ha quedado claro? - Sonrió.  
- Vale. Tú ganas. - Ryan asintió despacio. - Me vuelvo a mi mesa. - Señaló el escritorio. - Beckett, tienes que sacar más a Castle... - Y dicho esto se fue a seguir con el trabajo.  
- ¿Pero qué? - Parpadeó varias veces. - ¿Es que ahora soy un perro?  
- Alégrate. - Kate no levantó la vista de los papeles. - Te ha tocado ir al club de striptease...  
- Sí... - Asintió despacio. - Es cierto... ¡He ganado! ¡Choca! - Le puso la mano delante de la cara.  
- ¿En serio? - Kate alzó una ceja.  
- Porfa... - Le puso morritos.  
- Está bien... - Terminó por chocarle la mano. - ¿Contento?  
- Mucho. - Asintió con una sonrisa de niño en los labios. - ¿Y ahora?  
- Ahora vamos a hacerles una visita. - Se levantó de la silla y cogió el abrigo.  
- Mi primer club de striptease. - Se frotó las manos.  
- No pensarás que voy a creerme eso, ¿verdad? - Alzó una ceja y se puso el abrigo.  
- ¿No ha sonado convincente?  
- Para nada. - Le aseguró. Ambos entraron en el ascensor.  
- Vale pues mi segundo club de striptease.  
- Castle... - Le miró de reojo y le dio al botón del parking.  
- ¿Qué? - Le miró con curiosidad.  
- Déjalo...  
- Será lo mejor. - Él asintió.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.  
Kate iba conduciendo cuando Castle le pegó un grito para avisarle que ahí delante tenían un sitio donde aparcar.

- ¿Tienes qué provocarme infartos cada vez que ves un sitio libre? - Le regaño.  
- Lo siento. - Se encogió de hombros. - Es que si te despistas te lo quitan. Nueva York es el peor sitio para desplazarse con coche...  
- Hombre si lo prefieres vamos en metro. - Alzó una ceja.  
- Uuuf el metro. - Puso cara de desagrado. - No sé qué es más atractivo, ese aroma tan característico del suburbano, el calor sofocante o el ir como sardinas enlata...  
- Parece que has ido mucho en metro...  
- Pareces sorprendida. - Giró la cabeza para mirarle.  
- Es que se me hace raro imaginarte yendo en metro. - Comenzó a aparcar el coche.  
- Bueno, no siempre he sido rico. - Se encogió de hombros.  
- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste en metro?  
- Mmmm creo que fue cuando tuvimos el caso del tío bombilla.  
- ¿Y antes de eso? – Kate apagó el motor.  
- Hace tanto tiempo que ni me acuerdo. – Sonrió.  
- Ya... - Se río. Ambos salieron del coche. - Castle, una cosa. Compórtate. – Le señaló con el dedo.  
- Comportarse. De acuerdo. - Asintió con la cabeza.  
- No hagas que me arrepienta de haberte traído, ¿vale?  
- Vale, vale. - Volvió a asentir. - Estaré calladito y, lo más importante, no tocaré nada.  
- Eso espero. Porque como te vea tocar 'algo' vas a dormir una semana entera en el sofá con una herida de bala en una pierna.  
- Entendido. Palabra de no boy scout. - Levantó la mano derecha a modo de juramento.

Después de caminar durante varias manzanas por fin llegaron al local. Por fuera tenía aspecto de ser un bar cualquiera, pero por dentro ya se veía que no lo era. Al final del recinto estaba el escenario. Justo en el centro había una barra americana en la que una joven mujer, ligera de ropa, ascendía por ella.

- Castle, cierra la boca... - Le dijo entre dientes.  
- Lo siento. Ha sido la emoción del momento. - Se disculpó.

El establecimiento contaba con varias mesas redondas. Prácticamente todas estaban ocupadas por grupos de hombres. Aquel lugar parecía bastante caro. La clientela iba muy bien vestida. Castle y Beckett se acercaron a la barra dónde una joven morena, de ojos azules y muy guapa, estaba atendiendo.

- ¿Qué desean tomar? - Sonrió. Apoyó las manos sobre la oscura barra.  
- Soy la inspectora Kate Beckett y él es el señor Castle. - Le enseñó la placa. -Queríamos hablar con el encargado.  
- Eh... Sí... Ahora mismo le llamo. - Asintió con la cabeza.

La chica salió de detrás de la barra y se metió por la puerta que había justo al lado.

- Parece un sitio caro. - Castle echó un vistazo.  
- Sí. - Asintió. - La verdad es que no parece un lugar donde Kelvin Stone encajase.  
- Quizá lo pagaba con el dinero que sacaba de los robos y la droga.  
- Es posible...

En ese momento apareció una mujer de unos cincuenta años. Era rubia, iba excesivamente maquillada y llevaba un gran escote. Les invitó a pasar a su despacho. Allí les ofreció sentarse en dos sillas que había frente a un escritorio. Ella se sentó en su lugar.

- Soy Daisy. - Se cruzó de brazos.  
- Soy la inspectora Kate Be... - Antes de que Beckett pudiese continuar, la mujer le interrumpió.  
- Sí, sí. Ya sé quiénes son, mi chica me lo ha dicho. - Hizo un gesto con la mano.- ¿Qué quieren?  
- Hace dos días se cometió un asesinato y las investigaciones nos han traído hasta aquí. - Le explicó la detective.  
- ¿Y qué tiene que ver mi local en todo esto? - Daisy alzó una ceja.  
- ¿Conoce a este hombre? - Kate le enseñó la fotografía de la última víctima en su móvil.  
- Oiga, conozco mis derechos. - Dijo con desdén. - Le debo confidencialidad a mis clientes...  
- Mire, podemos hacer esto aquí o en comisaría. - Contestó la inspectora con un tono duro. - Usted decide.  
- Haga lo que tenga que hacer...  
- ¿Sabe que si averiguamos que nos está ocultando información se le puede acusar de obstrucción a la justicia? - Le informó el escritor. - Y tiene pena de cárcel...  
- Sólo tiene que respondernos a unas preguntas.

Parecía que Daisy se lo estaba pensando.

- Está bien. - Terminó por acceder. - ¿Qué quieren saber?  
- ¿Conoce a ésta persona? - Kate volvió a enseñarle la fotografía de Kelvin.  
- Sí. - Asintió con la cabeza. - Le he visto alguna que otra vez por aquí. Pero no sé su nombre ni he hablado con él.  
- Sabemos que la noche que lo mataron estuvo aquí. - Habló Castle. - ¿Sabe si tuvo algún problema con alguno de los otros clientes o con alguna de sus chicas?  
- ¿Cree que si hubiese ocurrido algo no lo hubiese denunciado? - Alzó una ceja.  
- Me gustaría hablar con sus chicas... - Dijo Kate. No se fiaba mucho de aquella mujer.  
- Bueno, eso no es posible. - Se cruzó de brazos. - Por si no se han dado cuenta tenemos mucho trabajo hoy.

Castle se había fijado en la camarera que antes les había atendido. Le debía ocurrir algo porque parecía nerviosa ante su presencia.

- Voy a pedirme una copa. - Dijo el escritor. Kate se le quedó mirando alucinada.- ¿Qué? Estoy sediento. Y tranquila, será sin alcohol.  
- Está bien pero date prisa. - Kate le fulminó con la mirada.

Castle se levantó, salió del despacho y fue directo a la barra. Mientras Kate y Daisy siguieron hablando, o al menos eso es lo que Beckett intentaba.

- Hola. - Le dijo la camarera. - ¿Quiere algo?  
- Sí. - Apoyó los brazos en la barra. - ¿Me pones una cerveza? Ah, sin alcohol. Tengo que conducir. - Le sonrió.  
- Ahora mismo. - Asintió la chica. De una nevera sacó un botellín sin alcohol. -Aquí tiene.  
- Tienes una jefa muy estricta. - Le dio un trago a la cerveza.  
- Bueno, se preocupa por el negocio. - Se encogió de hombros.  
- ¿Y se preocupa también por vosotras?  
- Eh... Sí, claro. - Sonrió de manera forzada.  
- Por cierto, soy Richard. - Le tendió la mano.  
- Rachel. - Le correspondió al saludo.  
- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo trabajando aquí?  
- Un par de años. - Comenzó a recoger los vasos que tenía por medio.  
- Pareces algo nerviosa. - Dijo al fijarse que no podía estar quieta.  
- Bueno, no siempre viene a policía. - Se encogió de hombros.  
- Ha habido un asesinato. - Castle fue al grano. - Y parece que tiene algo que ver con este local.  
- ¿Qué? - La chica se sorprendió. - ¿Asesinato? ¿Y quién ha muerto?  
- Un cliente. - Sacó el móvil y le mostró una fotografía. - ¿Conoces a este hombre?  
- Eh... - Se quedó mirando la pantalla. - Sí. - Terminó asintiendo. - Creo que se llamaba Kelvin...  
- Así que hablaste con él...  
- Sí, bueno. Lo normal. - Se encogió de hombros.  
- ¿Y sabes si ocurrió algo con él hace dos noches? - Guardó el teléfono.  
- No lo recuerdo. - Se mordió los labios. - Lo siento.  
- Bueno, si te acuerdas de algo, por pequeño que sea, llámame. - Apuntó su número en una servilleta y la deslizó por la barra, poniéndola debajo de la mano de la chica. - O si lo prefieres puedes venir a comisaría. Trabajamos en la 12th. Lo que prefieras.

Rachel iba a contestar, pero en ese momento Daisy y Kate salieron del despacho. Ambos disimularon.

- ¿Cuánto te debo? - Castle sacó su cartera.  
- Son diez dólares. - Contestó con timidez.  
- Aquí tienes. - Dejó el billete sobre la mesa.  
- Castle, nos vamos. - Kate pasó por detrás de él y se dirigió a la salida.  
- Voy... - Dio un último trago a la cerveza. - Un placer Rachel. - La chica se limitó a sonreír. El escritor salió por la puerta.

Fueron en silencio hacia el coche. Una vez dentro, Castle rompió el hielo.

- ¿Estás enfadada conmigo? - Se puso el cinturón.  
- ¿Por qué debería estarlo? - Frunció el ceño, sorprendida.  
- No lo sé. - Se encogió de hombros.- Es que has estado muy callada.  
- Me molesta mucho que me mientan en la cara. - Arrancó el coche.  
- ¿Te refieres al caso... o a mí? - Preguntó con miedo.  
- Al caso, por supuesto. - Le miró de reojo. - ¿Por qué iba a ser contigo?  
- Bueno, quizá porque me dijiste que no tocase nada... - Miró al infinito.  
- Espera. ¿Qué? - Frunció el ceño. - ¿Qué has hecho?  
- ¡Nada! Eh... Bueno... Quizá toqué un poco a la camarera... ¡Pero sólo la mano!- Quiso dejar claro.  
- Antes de que mi mente empiece a formular teorías descabelladas en las que tú no vas a salir bien parado, cuéntame qué pasó exactamente... - Le sugirió.  
- Cuando dije que iba a tomar algo porque tenía sed no estaba siendo del todo sincero... - Kate hizo un gesto para que continuase. - En realidad fue para hablar con la camarera, Rachel. - Se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió. – Al enterarse de que éramos de la policía se puso muy nerviosa, así que decidí ir a hablar con ella a ver si nos contaba algo más que la dueña del local.  
- ¿Y bien? - Volvió a mirarle de reojo.  
- ¿Te has enfadado? - Contrajo los músculos de la cara como si ella fuese apegarle.  
- ¿Por buscar otra vía de información? - Alzó las cejas y sujetó el volante con ambas manos. - Claro que no. - Le aseguró. - Al revés, estoy orgullosa de que lo hayas hecho.  
- ¿Seguro?  
- Rick, puedes estar seguro de que por algo así no voy a enfadarme. – Intentó tranquilizarle. - Hubiese sido distinto si te hubiera pillado metiéndole a la chica de la barra americana billetes de un dólar en el tanga... Con eso sí que hubieses tenido que echar a correr...  
- Me dejas mucho más tranquilo. - Asintió con la cabeza.  
- Bueno, ¿y te dijo algo interesante?  
- Admitió que conocía a la última víctima, pero antes de que siguiese hablando llegasteis vosotras. - Miró a Kate y luego a la calle. - Así que le di mi número de teléfono, le dije que trabajábamos en la 12th, y que si se acordaba de algo más que me llamase o que viniese a comisaría.  
- Hiciste bien. - Kate asintió con la cabeza. - A ver si tenemos suerte y la chica nos cuenta algo más.

**P.D: Lo de _The Big Bang Theory_ tiene su explicación, y es que en el momento en el que escribí este capítulo, mi hermano y yo estábamos super viciados a la serie, y tenía que meter algún guiño jejeje**  
**P.D 2: De nuevo gracias por leer y ya sabéis, ¡comentad muuuuuucho!**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Buenas! Como cada lunes os traigo un nuevo capítulo. Sólo deciros, ¿no queríais Caskett? Pues creo que os vais a hartar con este capítulo :D **  
**No sé si quizá me haya salido un poquito corto, al menos eso es lo que me ha parecido a mí en el último momento, pero bueno, creo que habrá alguna que otra cosita que lo compensará jeje**

**Ya sabéis lo que agradezco los comentarios así que ¡no os cortéis!**

**¡Ah! Y antes de nada, hacer mención especial a Alba, que siempre me deja unos pedazo comentarios que me dejan sin aliento :clap: **  
**¡Este capítulo es para ti! **

**Lo dicho, a disfrutar del capítulo :D **

_Capítulo 11 (viernes noche)_

Fueron a comisaría y les contaron a Ryan y a Esposito lo poco que habían averiguado. Ya era tarde así que decidieron irse a casa y continuar mañana con el caso.  
Cuando Castle y Beckett llegaron al loft se lo encontraron vacío. En la mesa de la cocina encontraron dos notas. Una de Martha diciendo que se iba a cenar con Jim y que llegaría tarde, y otra de Alexis diciendo que había quedado con sus amigas para ponerse al día de los nuevos acontecimientos.  
Richard y Kate decidieron pedir comida china, ya que estaban cansados después de una larga jornada de trabajo y no les apetecía cocinar.  
Después de cenar, ambos fueron a dar un paseo con Royal. Cuando volvieron, se pusieron cómodos. Rick se quedó en el sofá leyendo un libro mientras Kate ordenaba un poco su ropa.

- Rick, ¿estás ocupado? - Dijo desde la habitación.  
- Estoy leyendo. ¿Por qué?  
- Vaya... Es que me apetecía jugar un rato... - Dijo con voz sensual.  
- ¿Qué? - Cerró el libro de golpe. - ¿Jugar? ¿A qué?  
- Cierra los ojos... ¡Y no hagas trampas! - Gritó desde el cuarto.  
- Vale, vale. Nada de trampas. - Apretó los ojos.  
- ¿Listo?  
- Listo, preparado y esperando. - Juntó las manos sobre su regazo.  
- Ya está... - Dijo en la puerta del despacho, mirando hacia el salón.  
- Pero, ¿qué...? - Se quedó con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

Kate estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta del despacho. Lo que llevaba era algo que jamás Castle se hubiese imaginado. Sobre el pijama llevaba una especie de chaleco con luz azul. A modo de diadema tenía unas extrañas gafas, y en una mano llevaba una pistola también de color azul y en la otra llevaba el otro chaleco con la luz verde.

- ¿Qué te parece? - Sonrió con picardía.  
- Hombre, no era este juego en el que yo estaba pensando... - No le quitó ojo de encima.  
- Llevas meses pidiéndome que juegue contigo al láser tag... - Se puso enjarras. - ¿Y ahora que me decido me pones pegas?  
- ¿Qué? - Frunció el ceño. - ¡No, no, no! No estoy poniendo pegas sólo que me has pillado por sorpresa.  
- Es lo que pretendía. - Se cruzó de brazos. - ¿Pero te ha gustado o no la sorpresa? - Se sentó a su lado en el sofá. Dejó el otro chaleco junto a ella.  
- ¡Sí! Me ha encantado. - Aseguró. Se le quedó mirando. - Ese es mi chaleco...  
- Pero me lo dejas, ¿verdad? - Sonrió ampliamente.  
- Claro. Además a ti te queda mucho mejor que a mí.  
- Bueno, ¿entonces echamos una partida? - Movió varias veces las cejas.  
- ¿Pero sabes de qué va este juego? - Castle comenzó a ponerse el chaleco.  
- Hay que disparar al contrincante, ¿no? - Se encogió de hombros.  
- Es más complejo que eso. - Se abrochó el velcro del chaleco.  
- Sorpréndeme. - Subió las piernas al sofá.  
- A ver, Voltar, o sea yo - Se auto señaló. - tiene que acabar con la rebelión que se ha producido en el planeta, o sea tú. - Señaló a Kate. - Los voltarianos contra los rebeldes. ¡Una lucha por el honor, el poder y la riqueza! ¡Muajajajaja! - Dijo con risa maligna.  
- Estás de coña. - Se le quedó mirando. Parpadeó varias veces. - ¿No?  
- Nunca bromeo con una guerra entre Voltar y los Rebeldes. - Le aseguró.  
- Está bien. - Se levantó del sofá. - Vamos a ver qué tal se te da esto.  
- ¿Bromeas? - Cogió la pistola de juguete. - ¡Soy el rey del láser tag!  
- Nunca bromeo cuando hablo de puntería... - Bromeó.  
- Prepárate Kate Beckett. - Se puso las gafas. - Vas a perder por una vez en tu vida...  
- Eso está por ver...

El loft estaba completamente a oscuras salvo por la luz de las farolas que se filtraba por las ventanas. Una sombra humana cruzó por delante del ventanal y se escondió detrás del sofá. Royal, que no entendía que todo se trataba de un juego, fue hacia el despacho y comenzó a ladrar a la persona que allí estaba.

- Shhhhh... - Se llevó un dedo a los labios, pidiendo silencio. - Que vas a revelar mi posición... - Susurró el escritor. Estaba de cuclillas, vigilando el salón por los huecos de la estantería.  
- ¡Ríndete Rick! ¡Estás rodeado! - Kate asomó la cabeza por detrás del sofá.  
- ¡Nunca! - Disparó al azar hacia el escondite de la inspectora. - ¡Moriré con mi arma en la mano!  
- ¿Sabes que eso ha sonado muy mal? - Kate se rió.  
- Sonaba mejor en mi cabeza. - Admitió el escritor.  
- Rick si sales de tu escondite mañana dejo que te duches conmigo... - Le dejó caer.  
- No cederé ante ese vil chantaje. - Volvió a disparar.

Kate salió de detrás del sofá y se refugió tras la columna cercana al sillón.

- ¿Y tú eres el rey del láser tag? - Intentó picarle. - Pues sal de ahí y demuéstralo...  
- ¿A sí? - Castle salió corriendo de su escondite y fue a parar detrás del sillón claro que estaba frente al sofá. - ¡Ja!  
- ¿Eso es todo lo que Voltar puede hacer? - Kate se río por lo bajo.  
- Puede hacer eso y mucho más. - Volvió a disparar.  
- Vaya, se me ha desabrochado el sujetador...  
- ¿En serio? - Castle se puso en pie.  
- ¡Ja! - Disparó y dio en el chaleco de Richard haciendo que este se iluminase.  
- ¡No vale! - Dejó caer los brazos. - ¡Has hecho trampas! – Se quitó las gafas y tiró el arma al sofá.  
- No haber caído en mi farsa. - Se echó a reír. Dejó las gafas sobre la mesa que estaba junto al sofá.  
- Ya verás...

Salió corriendo hacia ella para atraparla pero Kate echó a correr. Dio una vuelta a la mesa del comedor con Castle pisándole los talones.

- No vale, con esto no puedo moverme bien... - Kate estaba a un lado de la encimera y Castle estaba al otro.  
- Eso te pasa por tramposa... - Cuando Kate se movía hacia un lado Castle imitaba el movimiento.  
- ¿Y qué vas a hacer conmigo exactamente? - Dijo con la voz entrecortada después de la carrerita.  
- Ya se me ocurrirá algo... - Le aseguró.

En un momento de despiste, Kate volvió a salir corriendo. Quería llegar hasta el despacho pero le fue imposible. Antes de que se diese cuenta, Castle la cogió por detrás de la cintura y la llevó en volandas mientras ella pataleaba y se reía. Ambos cayeron sobre el sofá. Castle quedó encima de Beckett, con las respiraciones entrecortadas.

- Tenías razón... Esto estorba mucho... - Dijo el escritor. Desabrochó el velcro del chaleco de la inspectora y ella hizo lo mismo con el de él.  
- ¿Ya se te ha ocurrido lo que vas a hacer? - Alzó una ceja.  
- Tengo una ligera idea, sí. - Sonrió y bajó la cabeza para besarla.

Sin la incomodidad del chaleco, Kate metió las manos por debajo de la camiseta de Castle, acariciando su espalda. Ella enroscó las piernas alrededor de la cintura de él.  
Richard llevó sus manos a la cara de ella. Le apartó un mechón de la cara y le acarició la mejilla. Se apartaron lo justo para poder mirarse a los ojos. Ambos sonrieron con sus bocas aun unidas. Castle aprovechó que no se estaban besando para bajar las manos hasta el borde de la camiseta de Kate. Poco a poco fue deslizándola hacia arriba hasta que se la sacó por la cabeza. Una vez en la mano, la tiró al suelo.

- ¡Por el amor de Dios! - Dijo una voz después de que la puerta se cerrase.  
- ¿¡Alexis!? - Rápidamente la pareja se tapó como pudo.  
- No he visto nada. - Les aseguró. Cerró los ojos y, además, los cubrió con sus manos. - No he visto nada.  
- ¿No estabas con tus amigas? - Castle se puso la camiseta y le tendió a Kate la suya.  
- Es casi la una y no quería llegar tarde. - Se movió a tientas por el salón. -Aunque está claro que tendría que haber llegado más tarde. Mucho más tarde...  
- Sí. Tendrías que haber venido más tarde. - Kate le dio en el hombro.  
- ¡Rick! - La inspectora estaba muerta de vergüenza.  
- Vale, vale. - Miró a Kate y luego a su hija. - No es lo que parece...  
- Papá, sé exactamente lo que estabais a punto de hacer... - Dijo evidente. Aún estaba con los ojos cerrados. - Y me alegro por vosotros... Así que yo me voy a dormir... - Señaló las escaleras y fue hacia allí a tientas. - Así podéis seguir... Bueno, ya me entendéis...  
- ¡Cuidado con el...! - Pero antes de que el escritor pudiese acabar la frase, Alexis ya se tropezó con el escalón.  
- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó la inspectora con algo de timidez en la voz.  
- Sí, sí. Estoy bien. - Aseguró. - Buenas noches... - Fue subiendo con cuidado las escaleras.

Por fin Alexis desapareció al final de las escaleras. De fondo se escuchó el ruido de una puerta cerrarse.

- Qué vergüenza. - Kate se tapó la cara con un cojín.  
- Tranquila, no es la primera vez... - Le aseguró. - Recuerdo un día que estaba con una rubia y... - Kate le cortó.  
- Rick, no necesito saberlo... - Alzó una ceja.  
- Sí, claro. Entendido. - Asintió con la cabeza.  
- Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir... - Kate se levantó del sofá.  
- ¿Pero no vamos a acabar? - Elevó las cejas. - Ya está en su habitación...  
- Castle, tu hija ha estado a punto de pillarnos. - Se quedó parada a medio camino. - ¿En serio crees que voy a estar inspirada?  
- ¿No? - Dijo desanimado.  
- Anda... Vamos a la cama. - Le tendió la mano y él se la cogió.  
- Debería echar el cerrojo de la puerta cuando estemos solos...  
- Castle, ellas también viven aquí. - Le recordó.  
- ¿Quién es ahora el que pone pegas? - Se sentó en su lado de la cama.  
- Anda... Buenas noches... - Le dio un beso en los labios y se tumbó de lado.  
- Buenas noches. - Se tumbó a su lado y le rodeó la espalda con los brazos.

Fuera, en la calle, comenzó a nevar.  
Por fin había llegado el sábado y debían seguir trabajando en el triple caso de asesinato, aunque al menos había una buena noticia. Tenían un hilo de dónde tirar. Eran las seis y media cuando sonó el despertador. Kate, de un manotazo, lo apagó. Seguía con los ojos cerrados cuando alargó un brazo para despertar a Castle, pero lo único que encontró fue un hueco vacío. Abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño, extrañada. Quizá estaría duchándose o preparando el desayuno. Intentó desperezarse, así que se incorporó en la cama y estiró los brazos. Royal, que estaba tumbado a los pies de la cama, se subió de un salto al colchón y empezó a lamer la cara de la inspectora.

- ¡Royal! - Dijo entre risas mientras acariciaba la cabeza del perro. - Menuda energía tienes a estas horas. - Se levantó de la cama y fue hacia el baño. - Tú espera aquí. -Señaló con el dedo al perro, el cual se sentó sobre sus patas traseras frente a la puerta del cuarto del baño.

Unos minutos después, Kate salió de la habitación y fue hacia la cocina. Ni rastro de Castle, aunque allí estaba, sentada en uno de los taburetes, Alexis.

- Buenos días. - Kate se acercó a la encimera de la cocina y se sirvió un café. - ¿Y tu padre? - Preguntó extrañada.  
- Ha salido temprano. Había quedado con su agente. - Dijo con la mirada perdida en su taza.  
- ¿Te ocurre algo Alexis? - Se la quedó mirando.  
- No. Nada. - Negó la chica con la cabeza.  
- Pues tu cara dice que te has pasado toda la noche sin dormir. - Cogió su café y se sentó en uno de los taburetes frente a la adolescente. - ¿No será por lo que ocurrió ayer por la noche, no? – Dijo algo avergonzada.  
- No, no. – Negó con la cabeza. - Es que... tengo un problema. - Suspiró.  
- ¿Un problema? - Frunció el ceño, preocupada. - ¿Qué clase de problema? ¿Con la universidad?  
- No aunque, en parte. Es por un chico.  
- Ah, un chico. - Sonrió. - ¿Quieres hablar de ello?  
- ¿Cómo puedes confiar en alguien que no te ha dado motivos para hacerlo?  
- Eh... Pues... - Se quedó parada, pensando. - ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?  
- Si alguien te dice que ha cambiado pero tú sabes que no es así, ¿qué tienes que hacer?  
- No sé qué decirte. De verdad. - Dio un trago a su café.  
- ¿Tú cómo empezaste a confiar en mi padre? - Alexis apoyó los codos sobre la barra de la cocina.  
- ¿Cómo? - Se quedó sorprendida.  
- Sabías como era y la fama que tenía.- Agarró la taza con ambas manos, notando el calor que desprendía. - ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que podías confiar en él?  
- Alexis no sé si esto deberíamos hablarlo. - Carraspeó algo nerviosa.  
- No te preocupes. - Le sonrió. - Aunque si te incomoda el tema lo dejamos.  
- Es que es tu padre. - Dijo evidente. - No sé si es muy conveniente que hablemos sobre esto.  
- Sobre las cosas de mi padre estoy curada de espanto. - Le aseguró. - Sólo quiero saber si debería hacer como tú y darle una oportunidad a este chico. - Sonrió con timidez.  
- Lo primero, ¿cómo es el chico? - Quiso saber la inspectora.  
- Como mi padre. - Respondió la chica con rotundidad.  
- Pues entonces no es un caso perdido. - Kate sonrió ligeramente.  
- ¿Tú crees? - Alzó las cejas, algo esperanzada.  
- Al principio quizá sigas sin confiar en él, pero, si de verdad es como tu padre, hará lo que sea para que lo hagas. - Puso una mano sobre la de Alexis.  
- No quiero que me haga daño como pasó con Ashley. - Bajó la vista hacia sus manos.  
- Te entiendo. - Kate asintió con la cabeza. - Pero si de verdad él te quiere, no te hará daño.  
- Pero tardaste cuatro años en decidirte. - Le recordó.  
- Es que soy muy complicada. - Se quedaron mirando y estallaron en carcajadas.  
- ¿Entonces debería darle una oportunidad? - Alexis estaba algo agobiada con este tema.  
- Haz lo que te diga el corazón. - Se pasó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. – Pero no seas como yo y esperes tanto tiempo. - Sonrió de medio lado.  
- Pero, ¿y si me hace daño? - Dijo jugueteando con la cuchara de su taza.  
- No creo que lo haga, y si eso ocurriese no te preocupes. Yo me encargaría de él. – Le aseguró con una sonrisa en los labios.  
- ¿Un tiro en la rodilla? - Bromeó la chica.  
- Así no tendrá escapatoria ante la ira de tu padre. - Se puso algo más de café. Ambas se echaron a reír.  
- Entonces, ¿cómo lo hago? - Dijo insegura.  
- No esperes a que te invite a salir. Hazlo tú. - Le sugirió. - Dile que si vais a patinar o simplemente a ver el árbol Rockefeller Center, por ejemplo.  
- ¿Tú crees? - Preguntó Alexis, a lo que Beckett asintió.  
- Tú sólo fíjate en la expresión de su cara. Le pillarás por sorpresa y seguro que le encanta la idea.  
- Gracias Kate por ser así conmigo. - Le dijo de corazón.  
- ¿Así cómo? - Frunció ligeramente el ceño.  
- Como una amiga además de la novia de mi padre.  
- ¿Aunque antes me odiases un poquito? - Bromeó la inspectora.  
- Bueno, es que estuviste un tiempo mareando a mi padre y de paso a mí. - Le sonrió.  
- Lo estoy intentando remendar. - Dijo en tono de disculpa.  
- Y lo estás haciendo muy bien. - Aseguró la adolescente.

En ese momento escucharon el ruido de unas llaves y vieron como la puerta se abría. Era Castle que volvía de su reunión. Un escandaloso Royal fue corriendo a saludarlo.

- Cuidado chico, que me tiras. - Se río mientras acariciaba al perro. - Veo que mis mujeres ya están en pie. - Se acercó a su hija y le dio un beso en el pelo.  
- No todas. La abuela aun sigue durmiendo. - Le comunicó Alexis.  
- Prefiero no saber qué estuvo haciendo... - Aseguró. Se aproximó a Kate y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. - ¿Y qué habéis estado haciendo?  
- Hablar de cosas de chicas. - Le respondió su hija.  
- Eso nunca es bueno... ¿Al menos he salido bien parado?  
- No seas dramático. - Se rió Kate. - Y ya que estás aquí yo aprovecho y me voy a la ducha.  
- ¿Te enjabono la espalda? - Sugirió el escritor.  
- ¡Castle! - Dijo Beckett a modo de regaño.  
- ¡Papá! - Dijo Alexis a la vez que la inspectora. - ¡Sigo aquí! - Le recordó.  
- Sólo era una sugerencia. - Se encogió de hombros.  
- Mejor vete preparando el desayuno, que no tardaremos en irnos. - Afirmó Kate desde la habitación.

Castle esperó un tiempo prudencial, hasta que oyó el agua de la ducha. Cogió la sartén de uno de los armarios, luego abrió la nevera y sacó unos huevos y unas tiras de bacon.

- ¿Te ha preguntado dónde he estado? - Dijo con curiosidad.  
- Sí. - Asintió con la cabeza. - Y le he dicho lo que tú me dijiste. Que estabas con tu agente.  
- Y se lo ha creído, ¿no? - Rompió los huevos y los echó en la sartén.  
- ¿Has visto que te estuviese esperando con su arma en la mano? - Dijo en tono evidente.  
- Ya estaría muerto, ¿verdad? - Su hija asintió.  
- Eso sí, como se entere de que le has mentido ya puedes estar preparado. - Bebió de su taza.  
- No se enterará. - Dijo seguro de ello. - Yo no voy a decir nada y tú tampoco.  
- Pero ve con cuidado porque como sospeche algo lo averiguará. - Alzó las cejas. -Recuerda que es detective y su trabajo es investigar.  
- Lo tendré presente querida hija. - Puso en un plato un par de huevos y un poco de bacon.  
- Por cierto papá, me ha dicho la abuela que no queréis venir con nosotros al musical. -Se acomodó en el taburete. - ¿Por qué? Puede ser divertido...  
- No nos apetece mucho ver a nuestros padres haciendo manitas... - Cogió otro plato. -Bastante tendremos con verles así en Navidad.  
- No seas exagerado. - Negó con la cabeza. - A mí me parece muy romántico.  
- Mucho. - Ironizó el escritor. - Es tan bonito que da miedo...  
- Pensaba que te haría un poco más de ilusión ver así a la abuela... - Dejó caer Alexis.  
- Hombre, no me hace especial ilusión verlos tan acaramelados. - Con la espátula movió el bacon en la sartén. - Son como un par de adolescente, con la diferencia de que ambos tienen hijos que, además, están saliendo entre ellos. Es como una telenovela...  
- Qué exagerado eres papá... - Negó con la cabeza.  
- Lo digo en serio. Creo que van a crearme un trauma. - Dijo con un toque dramático.  
- Y tú de traumas sabes mucho, ¿verdad papá? - Le miró de reojo,  
- ¿Te refieres a crear traumas o a vivirlos? - Repartió lo huevos y el bacon en tres platos.  
- A crearlos... - Se llevó la taza a los labios.  
- Bueno pero ahora no estamos hablando de eso sino de tus... Abuelos... - Aun le costaba denominar así a Jim.  
- La verdad, me gusta eso de tener un abuelo. - Asintió con la cabeza. – Aunque sea en una situación como esta...  
- ¿Te refieres a que sea el padre de la novia de tu padre y que además es el novio de tu abuela?  
- Bueno dicho así suena peor de lo que es...  
- Y por cierto... ¿Qué tal con Kate? - Puso delante de ella un plato con el desayuno.  
- Ah muy bien. - se encogió de hombros y empezó a comer.  
- Parece que os habéis hecho muy amigas... - Dejó caer el escritor.  
- Sí. - Asintió con la cabeza. - ¿Por qué?  
- No, nada. Es que veo que ya os contáis vuestras cosas...  
- Papá, ve al grano. - Hizo un gesto con la mano.  
- Está bien. - Apoyó los codos sobre la encimera. - ¿De qué hablabais antes de que yo llegase?  
- Ya te dijimos que son cosas de chicas. - Dijo evidente.  
- Sí pero ¿por qué yo no puedo saberlo? - Hizo un mohín.  
- Hay cosas que prefiero hablarlas con una chica que con mi padre.  
- Tengo que sentarme... - Se llevó una mano al pecho y se sentó en el taburete de detrás.  
- ¿No me decías siempre que un adolescente tiene que esconder cosas a sus padres?- Alzó las cejas.  
- Sí pero no lo decía en serio.

Kate ya se había vestido para ir al trabajo. Se acercó a ellos y se sentó en el taburete de al lado.

- Mmmm qué buena pinta. - Sonrió la inspectora. Cogió uno de los platos. Miró a uno y a otro. - ¿Os he interrumpido?  
- Sí. - Respondió el escritor.  
- No. - Contestó Alexis a la vez que su padre.  
- Vale... - Volvió a miraros y se encogió de hombros.  
- Yo voy a llamar a la abuela, que íbamos a ir de compras por la mañana. - Sonrió a ambos. - Que tengáis un buen día.

Y dicho esto la adolescente desapareció escaleras arriba.

- ¿Pasaba algo? - Preguntó Kate con curiosidad.  
- Creo que Alexis me está ocultando algo...  
- No te preocupes. - Le restó importancia. - Es Alexis de quién hablamos. Tarde o temprano te lo contará. - Se llevó el tenedor a la boca.  
- Y hasta que eso ocurra tú vigílala, ¿vale? - Sonrió de medio lado. - Que no haga ninguna tontería.  
- Me preocupan más las tonterías del padre que las de la hija... - Se rió.  
- Hablo en serio. Ahora que está en la universidad la de locuras que puede hacer...  
- Lo dices por experiencia, ¿no? - Alzó una ceja.  
- Tú mezcla chicas, chicos, hormonas y residencias universitarias mixtas... - Dio un sobo al café. - Soy demasiado joven para ser abuelo...  
- Sigo creyendo que estás exagerando... - Cortó un trozo de bacon y se lo llevó a la boca. - Además, yo también fui a la universidad y no volví a casa embarazada...  
- Si pero los tiempos han cambiado. Ahora los chicos están muy adelantados...  
- Está bien Castle. - Levantó los brazos. - Veo que no puedo convencerte de que tienes a la hija perfecta que no va a hacer nada de lo que tú hiciste a su edad.  
- Me fío de Alexis, de los que no me fío son de los adolescentes hormonados.  
- Ya... - Bebió de su taza. - Deberíamos irnos ya o llegaremos tarde.  
- Yo ya estoy preparado. - Señaló su ropa.  
- Muy bien. - Se levantó del taburete. - Cojo mi bolso y nos vamos.

**P.D: ¡Gracias por leer! Y ya sabéis, ¡comentad muuuuucho! **


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Buenas noches! Siento la tardanza. Tanto la inspiración como el tiempo para escribir me abandonaron (menos mal que el primero fue momentáneamente jeje) Es sí, entre la uni y demás cosas quizá tarde algo de tiempo en ir actualizando los capítulos, pero prometo que no me olvido de vosotros. **

**Después de tanto tiempo, quizá os tiréis a mi cuello al ver que este capi habla más del caso que de Caskett, pero ya sabéis que siempre os recompenso jeje**

**Lo dicho, aquí lo tenéis. Ya sabéis que amo los comentarios (y si son extensos más todavía) Nos os cortéis a la hora de dejarme vuestra opinión **

_Capítulo 12_

Después de discutir sobre quién conducía, se pusieron en marcha. Al final terminó ganando Castle, recordando su pequeña farsa sobre el llegar juntos a comisaría. Cuando llegaron, Ryan y Esposito ya estaban allí.

- Hola chicos, ¿alguna novedad? - Kate dejó el bolso sobre el escritorio.  
- Pues sí. - Respondió Ryan. - Ha llamado Lanie. Ya sabe de qué material está hecho el objeto que causó las dos heridas perimortem de las dos últimas víctimas.  
- ¿Y bien? - Kate hizo un gesto con las manos para que continuase.  
- Es oro. - Respondió Esposito.  
- ¿Oro? - Castle frunció el ceño.  
- Oro blanco, para ser más exactos. - Ryan sonrió. - El FBI lo ha confirmado.  
- Puede ser de alguna pulsera. - Pensó en voz alta la inspectora.  
- O un reloj. - Apuntó el escritor.  
- Voy a llamar a Lanie, a ver si puede decirme algo más. - Kate cogió su móvil y se fue a la sala de descanso.

Ryan y Esposito esperar a que Beckett estuviese lejos para 'atacar' al escritor.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya... - Esposito hizo un gesto a Castle para que se sentase en su silla. - Al parecer nos hemos quedado solitos, ¿eh? - Se cruzó de brazos.  
- Sí... - Ryan imitó a Esposito. - ¿No tienes nada que contarnos, Castle?  
- Pues... No que yo sepa. - Se encogió de hombros e hizo el ademán de levantarse.  
- ¿Está seguro? - Esposito le puso una mano en el hombro, obligándole a sentarse de nuevo.  
- Chicos, ¿qué pasa? - Sonrió.  
- Pasa que sabemos lo que estás haciendo. - Ryan le señaló con el dedo.  
- Y encima tiene la poca vergüenza de decirle que venga a verte a comisaría... - Javier negó lentamente con la cabeza.  
- ¿De qué estáis hablando? - Frunció el ceño, confuso.  
- De la chica que ha venido preguntando por ti. De eso estamos hablando... – Ryan le miró de reojo, vigilando a Kate que seguía hablando por teléfono.  
- ¿No es demasiado joven para ti? ¿No te basta sólo con una?  
- Estáis empezando a darme miedo... - Se recostó sobre la silla, algo intimidado.  
- Y más que te vamos a dar como nos enteremos de que tienes algo con esa chica... - De advirtió Ryan.  
- Y no va a ser nada en comparación con lo que puede hacerte Beckett como se entere. - Esposito le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.  
- Creo que me he perdido... - Parpadeó varias veces. - ¿Qué tiene que ver Beckett en todo esto?  
- Lo sabes perfectamente... - Ryan se acomodó en el escritorio.  
- Una cosa es que creáis que nos habéis engañado durante todo este tiempo. - Habló Esposito.  
- Y otra es que pienses que vamos a dejar que tú engañes a Beckett. – Continuó Ryan.  
- Un momento. - Castle miró a uno y luego al otro. - ¿Lo sabéis?  
- ¿Qué estás engañando a Beckett? -Esposito miró a Ryan. Ambos asintieron.  
- No, no, no. - Negó con la cabeza. - Me refiero a lo nuestro. A Beckett y mí...  
- ¿Por qué crees que nos hemos dejado chantajear durante tanto tiempo? – Ryan alzó una ceja, evidente.  
- ¿Y cómo os habéis enterado? - Parpadeó varias veces, perplejo.  
- Sois muy poco sutiles, tío. - Esposito elevó las cejas.  
- Cuando Kate se entere le va a dar algo... - Castle se quedó pensativo.  
- Peor va a ser cuando sepa que le estás engañando... - Volvió a decir Esposito.  
- Un momento, yo no estoy engañando a nadie y mucho menos a Kate.  
- Vamos Castle. - Ryan se cruzó de brazos. - ¿Y la chica que ha venido preguntando por ti?  
- Y no me vale que nos digas que es una amiga... - Le dijo Esposito.  
- ¿Pero qué clase de imagen tenéis de mí? - Dijo Castle ofendido.  
- ¿En serio hace falta que respondamos a esa pregunta? - Contestó Ryan.  
- Pero vamos a ver, ¿cómo se llama esa chica? - Quiso saber el escritor.  
- Rachel. - Respondió Esposito. - Y ahora no nos digas que no la conoces...  
- Espera, ¿dijo que se llamaba Rachel? - Se incorporó en la silla.  
- Sí. - Ryan asintió.  
- Esa chica tiene que ver con el caso. ¿Dónde está? - Echó un vistazo a la comisaría.  
- Está en una de las salas... Allí. - Le señaló Esposito.  
- Voy a buscar a Kate. - Se levantó de la silla y se giró para mirarles. - Ni una palabra a Beckett sobre que sabéis lo nuestro, ¿entendido?  
- Uuuuf... No sé Castle. Es muy difícil tener la boca cerrada. - Habló Ryan.  
- Es un esfuerzo muy grande tío... - Esposito apoyó a Ryan.  
- Vale, vale. Luego hablamos del ferrari, de las entradas de baloncesto y de lo queráis...

Castle fue directamente a por Kate a la sala de descanso.

- Siempre me he querido ir al fútbol... - Ryan dejó caer.  
- ¿Al fútbol? - Esposito frunció el ceño. - ¿Desde cuándo, tío?  
- Desde que no pago yo... - Se miraron y se echaron a reír.

Castle se dio un golpe con el marco de la puerta al entrar muy rápido en la sala. Empezó a hacerle señas a Kate pero ella no le entendía.

- Espera un momento Lanie. - Tapó el auricular del teléfono. - ¿Qué pasa?  
- Tienes que colgar. Es urgente. - Al ver que Kate se le quedó mirando, él se adueñó de su teléfono. - Lo siento Lanie. Beckett tiene que colgar.  
- ¿Pero qué...? - Se oyó decir a Lanie antes de que el escritor cortase la llamada.  
- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? - La inspectora frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.  
- Rachel está en comisaría. - Le devolvió el móvil.  
- ¿La chica del club? - Alzó las cejas, sorprendida.  
- La misma. - Castle asintió con la cabeza.  
- ¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho antes? - Kate salió de la sala de descanso.  
- Si yo te contase... - Susurró cuando la inspectora desapareció de la habitación.

Castle y Beckett llegaron donde estaba Rachel. No estaba tan maquillada como la otra noche y llevaba mucha más ropa. Parecía bastante nerviosa, no dejaba de juguetear con sus manos.

- Hola Rachel. Sentimos llegar tarde. - Castle y Beckett tomaron asiento frente a ella.  
- No pasa nada. - Hizo un gesto con la mano.  
- ¿Querías contarnos algo? - Preguntó Kate.  
- Eh... Bueno. - Tragó saliva. Se quedó callada.  
- Tranquila. Puedes contarnos lo que quieras. - Le dijo Castle con un tono pausado.  
- Nadie puede saber que he estado aquí. - Rachel estaba intranquila.  
- ¿Quién no puede saberlo, Rachel? - Quiso saber Kate.  
- No quiero perder mi trabajo. - Aseguró.  
- ¿Te preocupa Daisy? - Castle apoyó los codos en las rodillas. Rachel asintió.  
- No te preocupes. Nadie sabrá que has hablado con nosotros. - Afirmó la inspectora. - Y ahora, ¿qué querías decirnos?  
- Pues... El día que murió Kelvin ocurrió algo... - Bajó la mirada.  
- Tranquila... - Kate intentó animarla.  
- Verán el 'Paradis' no es sólo un local de striptease... - Se les quedó mirando.  
- Oh... Es 'ese' tipo de sitio... - Castle asintió despacio.  
- ¿Y qué es lo que ocurrió Rachel?  
- Kelvin se pasó con una de las chicas... - Rachel respiró hondo.  
- ¿Te refieres a que abusó o violó a una de las chicas? - Kate jugueteó con el bolígrafo.  
- No. - Negó con la cabeza. - Le dio una paliza...  
- ¿Y nadie lo denunció? - Castle alzó las cejas.  
- Daisy dijo que no quería tener problema. - Dijo Rachel.  
- ¿Alguien hizo algo? - Preguntó la detective.  
- Eso no lo sé. - Negó con la cabeza. - Daisy lo llevó todo con mucho secretismo.  
- ¿Y podemos hablar con esa chica? - Kate apuntó algo en su libreta.  
- No lo creo. Daisy le mandó fuera hasta que se recuperase de sus lesiones.  
- ¿Y ha habido más altercados así últimamente? - Castle entrelazó las manos.  
- Ahora que lo dice, sí. - Asintió. - Hubo un cliente que se puso agresivo con una de las chicas y no le quiso pagar.  
- ¿Y eso más o menos hace cuándo fue? - Beckett frunció el ceño.  
- Pues... No lo sé seguro pero hará unos tres o cuatro días. ¿Por qué?  
- ¿Reconoce a alguno de estos hombres? - La inspectora le mostró las fotografías de Norman Johnson y Carl Ericsson.  
- Pues... A decir verdad sí. - Se quedó mirando las fotos detenidamente. - Les he visto por el club pero no recuerdo sus nombres.

Castle y Beckett se miraron.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntan? - Miró a uno y a otro.  
- Los dos están muertos. - Le dijo Castle.  
- Y murieron de la misma manera que Kelvin. - Comentó la detective.  
- ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? - El escritor alzó una ceja y miró a Beckett.  
- Sí. - Kate asintió. - Ésta es la relación entre las víctimas.  
- ¿Qué está pasando? - Rachel les interrumpió.  
- ¿Alguien tuvo problemas con estos dos hombres? - La inspectora le señaló las fotografías.  
- No sé si alguno de ellos fue el que robó a Mary. - Se quedó pensando.  
- ¿Crees que alguna de las chicas pudo tomarse la justicia por su mano? - Castle se cruzó de brazos.  
- No sé si como para matar. - Dijo reticente a la idea.  
- ¿Y Daisy? - Intervino la detective. - ¿Cree que ella pudo haberles matado?  
- Tiene muy mal genio pero matar son palabras mayores. Siento no poder ser de más ayuda.  
- Créeme. Nos has ayudado más de lo que te imaginas. - Respondió Beckett.  
- Una última cosa. - Castle se incorporó en la silla. - ¿Alguna de las chicas o Daisy tiene alguna pulsera o un reloj de oro blanco?  
- Nuestro sueldo no da para tanto. - Le aseguró. - Y a Daisy sólo le he visto pulseras de oro, pero de oro amarillo.  
- Muy bien. - Kate se levantó de la silla. - Muchas gracias por la información. – Le tendió la mano.  
- Y si recuerdas alguna otra cosa más ya sabes, llámanos. - Castle le sonrió.  
- Sí. - Rachel sonrió y asintió. - Gracias.

Castle puso en la pizarra la nueva información que Rachel les había proporcionado. Beckett apareció con dos tazas. Le tendió una al escritor.

- Gracias. - Castle le dio un sorbo al café. - Así que al final la relación entre los tres era ese club.  
- Eso parece. - Kate se sentó en su silla. - Y lo de Michael Forbes era sólo una casualidad.  
- Lo que no entiendo es cómo Daisy no denunció lo que ocurrió con dos de sus chicas.  
- Fácil. Si lo denunciaba dejaba al descubierto el negocio de la prostitución. Cosa que es ilegal. - Comentó la inspectora.  
- Es verdad. - Asintió despacio y se quedó mirando a la pizarra. - ¿Crees que en las cámaras seguridad del local pudo verse algo?  
- Eso había pensado. - Afirmó. - Aunque tendremos que pedir una orden porque no creo que Daisy esté por la labor de facilitarnos el trabajo.  
- Lo tenía claro desde el principio. - Castle le dio un trago a su café. - Esa mujer prefiere proteger su negocio antes que a esas chicas.  
- Ya sabemos que hay gente que haría lo que fuese necesario con tal de enriquecerse, incluido el que unas pobres chicas sufran maltrato por parte de algunos clientes. - Suspiró. Castle se le quedó mirando. - ¿Qué?  
- Nada. - Se encogió de hombros. - Es sólo que te ha quedado muy bonito el mini discurso.  
- Gracias. - Sonrió. - Voy a pedir esa orden. - Cogió el teléfono.

Pasaron un par de horas cuando por fin recibieron esa orden. Castle y Beckett se presentaron en el club 'Paradise' junto con otros policías. Como era de esperar, Daisy no colaboró por las buenas por lo que a Kate no le quedó más remedio que enseñarle la orden, la cual les permitía llevarse las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad de las dos últimas semanas.  
Cuando volvieron a comisaría, Beckett encargó a Esposito y a Ryan que se hiciesen cargo del visionado de las grabaciones. Kate y Castle se dedicarían a repasar de nuevo el caso. La inspectora cogió otra pizarra blanca ya que la que tenían en uso se les estaba quedando pequeña.

- ¿Cómo consiguió el asesino la droga? - Castle leyó lo que la inspectora acababa de escribir. - Mmmm, ¿mercado negro? - Se encogió de hombros. Dejó dos tazas de café sobre la mesa de la detective.  
- Lanie dijo que también se utiliza como medicamento. - Se llevó la tapa del rotulador a los labios.  
- Como es una droga se necesita una receta para adquirirlo. - Se apoyó sobre el escritorio. - ¿Se puede pedir los nombres de todas las personas que consumen ese medicamento?  
- Se podría pedir pero, ¿qué conseguiríamos con ello? - Se dio la vuelta para mirarle. - No sabemos a quién estamos buscando.  
- Si tuviésemos mucha suerte quizá la medicina esté a nombre de Daisy. – Dejó caer el escritor.  
- O de alguna de las chicas... - Se quedó pensativa. - Es un camino largo pero al menos es algo. - Asintió con la cabeza. - ¡RJ!

Kate le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercase.

- ¿Qué pasa Beckett? - Se puso a su altura.  
- ¿Podrías conseguir la lista de las personas que consumen Flunitrazepam o Rohypnol? - Le pasó un papel con los nombres.  
- Podría intentarlo. - Asintió con la cabeza. Echó un vistazo a la hoja. - Aunque no sé cuándo podré tenerla.  
- Si puede ser cuanto antes mejor. - Comentó ella.  
- Dalo por hecho. - Dijo RJ con seguridad.

El agente fue directo a su mesa a realizar la gestión que le había sido encomendada.

- ¿Qué tendrían de especial estas víctimas? - Castle se quedó mirando las fotografías.  
- Uno de los posibles móviles para el asesinato de Kelvin Stone podría haber sido la paliza que le dio a una de las chicas... - Kate apuntó lo que dijo entre interrogaciones.  
- Si eso fuese así todos los empleados y Daisy serían sospechosos. - El escritor dio un trago a su café.  
- Es posible, aunque también podría ser que alguien pagase a una tercera persona para que realizase el trabajo. - Se cruzó de brazos frente a la blanca pizarra. -Deberíamos mirar sus cuentas, por si ha habido movimientos inusuales de dinero.  
- Y también hay que investigar los que tienen coche. - Apuntó el escritor.  
- Bien. - La inspectora lo escribió también en la pizarra.

Mientras Beckett terminaba de apuntar lo último que había dicho Castle, Esposito apareció.

- Creo que tenemos algo. - Comentó el detective.  
- Dime que es algo jugoso. - Dijo la inspectora casi con súplica.  
- Eso creemos. - Respondió Esposito.

La pareja le siguió hasta la sala donde él y Ryan estaban con los visionados.

- Es del sábado de la semana pasada. - Ryan le dio al play.

En el vídeo se mostraba el interior del club. Al parecer todo estaba tranquilo hasta que se vio como Daisy salía corriendo de su despacho hacia la parte trasera.

- ¿No hay imágenes de esa zona? - Preguntó el escritor.  
- Qué va. - Respondió Esposito. - Solo hay cámaras aquí, en la parte principal del local.  
- Es ahora. - Señaló Ryan.

En las imágenes se veía cómo, entre Daisy y otro hombre, sacaban casi a rastras a Kelvin. No había audio aunque los cuatro se imaginaban los gritos e insultos que salían por la boca de la tercera víctima. La dueña del local volvió a la parte trasera y el hombre desconocido se llevó al señor Kelvin fuera del establecimiento.

- Supongo que esta es la agresión a la que Rachel se refería. - Kate se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.  
- Eso es lo que parece. - Ryan asintió.  
- ¿Y quién es este tío? - Castle señaló la pantalla. - No le vimos ayer por el local.  
- O no nos fijamos en él. - Respondió la inspectora.  
- Parece un tío de seguridad. - Esposito escudriñó la imagen.  
- Un tío de seguridad con un traje muy caro. - Observó Castle.  
- Pero esto no es lo mejor. - Ryan fue hacia la noche que murió Kelvin.

Aunque en las imágenes se veía que Daisy no estaba muy conforme con volver a ver a Kelvin, no le prohibió la entrada a los pocos días. Siguieron los movimientos del señor Stone y no había nada sospechoso hasta que Kelvin se dirigió a la barra. Un hombre se acercó a él y se sentó en el taburete de al lado. Estuvieron hablando un rato y se pidieron unas copas.

- Un momento. - Kate se quedó mirando la imagen congelada. - ¿Ese no es el hombre días atrás sacó al señor Stone fuera del local?  
- El mismo. - Contestó Ryan. - Aunque en ningún momento se le ve bien la cara.  
- Pero espera a lo que viene ahora. - Le advirtió Esposito.

Minutos después se vio como Kelvin se tambaleaba cuando se levantó de su silla. Daisy y el desconocido le dijeron algo y éste salió del local dando tumbos. Al cabo de unos quince minutos, aquel hombre también salió del establecimiento.

- Quiero saber quién es ese tío. - Kate habló con voz seria.  
- Me huele a asesinato. - Castle se frotó las manos.  
- Lo malo es que, al saber dónde están las cámaras, se cuidó mucho de no mostrar su cara. - Comentó Ryan.  
- Podríamos volver al local a ver si le vemos. - Sugirió Esposito.  
- O algo mejor. - Todos se quedaron mirando al escritor. - Podríamos hacer que Rachel volviese a comisaría y le identificase. - Señaló la pantalla del ordenador. - Ella estaba al otro lado de la barra.  
- Chicos, vosotros seguid con las grabaciones. - Dijo la inspectora. - Castle tienes que llamar a esa chica y decirle que tiene que volver a venir.

Richard llamó a Rachel y, aunque en un principio no le hizo mucha gracia el tener que volver a comisaría, al final terminó accediendo. Hacia al mediodía fue cuando apareció. Castle y Beckett le condujeron a la sala donde Ryan y Esposito estaban con las grabaciones.

- Lo único que tienes que hacer es identificar a un hombre. - Comentó el escritor.  
- ¿Y luego podré irme? - Dijo ansiosa.  
- Después de responder a algunas preguntas. - Kate le señaló una de las sillas para que tomase asiento.

Beckett puso en la pantalla del ordenador la imagen de aquel hombre.

- ¿Le reconoces? - Preguntó la inspectora con curiosidad.  
- ¿Se refiere al hombre con traje? - Preguntó Rachel. Ambos asintieron. - Es Saúl.  
- ¿Saúl qué más? - Castle se apoyó en la mesa que tenían detrás.  
- Saúl Gautier. - Dijo con seguridad.  
- ¿Es alguien de seguridad? - Kate le miró a los ojos.  
- No, no. - Negó con la cabeza. - Es uno de los clientes del club.  
- ¿Un cliente? - Castle frunció el ceño, extrañado.  
- Sí. ¿Por qué?  
- Porque hemos visto como sacaba a Kelvin fuera del local el sábado pasado. -Respondió la inspectora. - Supongo que fue ese el día que agredió a tu compañera.  
- Bueno es que es un cliente de confianza. - Se encogió de hombros.  
- ¿Qué puedes contarnos sobre Saúl? - Quiso saber el escritor.  
- Es muy reservado aunque es muy buen tío. - Entrelazó las manos sobre su  
- regazo. - No se mete en líos.  
- ¿Cada cuánto va al club? – Kate se cruzó de brazos.  
- Pues prácticamente todos los días. – Confirmó ella.  
- ¿Y qué es lo que hace allí? – Habló el escritor. - ¿Se sienta a ver a las chicas bailar? ¿Va a la parte trasera del local?  
- No, no. – Negó con la cabeza. – Nada de eso. – Él sólo busca compañía pero no en la que están pensando. Le gusta hablar.  
- ¿Y sobre qué habla? – Kate cogió una silla y se sentó frente a Rachel.  
- Pues de todo un poco. Se preocupa mucho por nosotras. – Medio sonrió. – Le interesa qué tal estamos, qué hacemos, cómo son los clientes con nosotras… Esas cosas.  
- ¿Alguna vez os habla sobre él? ¿Está casado o tiene alguna relación? – El escritor apoyó una mano sobre el respaldo de la silla de Beckett.  
- Sólo sé que no está casado y que no tiene ninguna relación. – Se quedó pensando. – Ah y que es abogado. No suele hablar mucho sobre sí mismo.  
- ¿Sabes si lleva alguna pulsera o reloj de oro blanco? – Kate tomó algunas notas.  
- Que yo sepa no. Pero no lo sé segura. Siempre va con el traje y nunca le he visto que se quitase la chaqueta. – Aseguró la chica.  
- Muy bien. – Kate asintió despacio con la cabeza. – Eso es todo por el momento. De nuevo muchas gracias por habernos ayudado.  
- De nada. – Sonrió. – Sólo espero que Saúl no esté metido en ningún problema. Es buena persona.  
- Gracias por haber venido Rachel. - Castle le estrechó la mano.

Rachel se fue por donde había venido. La inspectora y el escritor volvieron a la pizarra. Kate apuntó los nuevos datos que Rachel les había proporcionado sobre el desconocido.

- Necesitamos todos los datos de este tío. - Kate se llevó la tapa del rotulador a los labios. - Velázquez, ¿podrías conseguirme todos los datos sobre Saúl Gautier?  
- Claro. - Contestó la policía. - En cuanto tenga algo te lo traigo.  
- Gracias. - Respondió Beckett.  
- Voy a hacer más café. - Castle estiró los músculos de la espalda.  
- Buena idea. - Sonrió ella.

Mientras Castle estaba en la sala de descanso, Ryan apareció detrás de la pizarra.

- Beckett hemos encontrado algo más. - Le comunicó el detective. - Las noches en las que Norman Johnson y Carl Ericsson murieron, el sospechoso estuvo en el local.  
- ¿Y entabló conversación con los dos? - Dijo esperanzada.  
- Igual que con Kelvin Stone. - Confirmó. - Ambos hablaron con él. Parecían borrachos, salieron del local y, minutos después, el sospechoso también salió.  
- Así que siguió el mismo patrón que con la última víctima. - Beckett asintió despacio.  
- Cada vez está más claro que él puede ser el asesino. - Puntualizó Ryan.  
- Eso parece. Pero hasta que no encontremos alguna prueba sólida no podremos comprobarlo.  
- Repasaré de nuevo los vídeos, por si se nos ha pasado algo.  
- Gracias Ryan. - Le sonrió.

Pasaron toda la mañana del sábado repasando las pequeñas pistas que tenían. No tuvieron tiempo para ir a comer por lo que decidieron pedir comida china. Mientras estaban en la sala de reuniones, con la mesa llena de papeles y de cajitas de comida, Velázquez apareció con la información sobre Saúl.

- Saúl nació en Nueva Orleans en 1969. Su padre murió en 1970 en un accidente de tráfico cuando se disponía a ir a trabajar. - Leyó Beckett. -Después de esto, se trasladó con su madre, Simone Gautier, a Maine.  
- Su madre murió cuándo Saúl tenía nueve años. - Siguió Esposito. - Vino a Nueva York cuando su tía materna se hizo cargo de él.  
- ¿Y sigue viva esa mujer? - Preguntó Ryan.  
- Negativo. Murió hace diez años. - Respondió Esposito.  
- Menuda mala suerte ha tenido este tipo. - Señalo Castle. - Todos los de su alrededor han muerto...  
- ¿Dice cómo murió su tía? - Kate un trozo de rollito de primavera a la boca.  
- De un infarto. - Leyó Esposito.  
- Hizo la carrera de abogado en Stanford. - Continuó el escritor. - ¡Y menudas notas! La más baja es un sobresaliente...  
- Un momento... - Ryan frunció el ceño mientras leía. - Creo que he encontrado algo...  
- ¿Sobre qué? - A la inspectora le entró la curiosidad.  
- Sobre la muerte de su madre. - Respondió. - Cuando estuvo en Maine, se dedicó a la prostitución. Uno de los clientes se puso violento y la mató. ¿Os podéis imaginar con qué? - Levantó la vista del papel y alzó las cejas.  
- Con un sujetador. - Dijo Beckett con seguridad.  
- Premio para la señorita. - Señaló a la inspectora. - El cliente le ahogó con su propio sujetador. Y supongo que podréis imaginaros quién presenció dicha escena... - Dejó caer.  
- Saúl. - Contestó el escritor. - Así que está matando a esos hombres de la misma forma que mataron a su madre... - Se quedó pensando.  
- ¿Pero por qué? - Preguntó Esposito.  
- Sencillo. - Castle apoyó los codos sobre la mesa. - Esta es su forma de vengarse del asesino de su madre. Rachel nos dijo que con las chicas del club lo único que hacía era hablar y preocuparse de ellas.  
- Es como si las chicas le recordasen a su madre. - Apuntó la inspectora.  
- Y matando a los clientes que se pasan con ellas lleva a cabo su pequeña cruzada personal. - Continuó el escritor.  
- Es una especie de justiciero. - Ryan asintió despacio.  
- Es hasta poético. - Dijo Castle.  
- Pero no deja de ser una venganza. - Le recordó Beckett. - Y por ella han muerto tres personas... Hay que traerle a comisaría. – Dijo de forma tajante.

**P.D: ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Y comentad muuucho! **


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Buenas tardes casi noches! De nuevo, siento la tardanza, pero ya sabéis, muchas cosas de la uni y demás jeje**  
**Agradeceros de corazón a todos los que os molestáis en dejar un comentario. ¡Me encanta leeros!**  
**Sobre este capítulo decir que va resolviéndose un poco más el caso y que tendréis una sorpresita que NO os esperáis :D (espero que sea grata xD)**

**Lo dicho, disfrutad de la lectura como yo lo he hecho escribiéndolo. Ya sabéis que podéis (debéis :D ) dejar comentarios con vuestras impresiones, de lo que os ha gustado y de lo que no jeje**

_Capítulo 13._

El apartamento del sospechoso estaba en pleno Manhattan, cerca de Central Park. Era un bloque de edificios que parecía bastante lujoso desde fuera. Las dos parejas de policía aparcaron cerca de la entrada al edificio. Discretamente, entraron en el edificio. El portero les llamó la atención pero cuando le enseñaron sus placas les dejó pasar sin problemas. Saúl vivía en la planta sexta por lo que decidieron coger uno de los ascensores. Cuando llegaron al piso fueron directos a la puerta de su apartamento. Beckett golpeó varias veces la madera entrada.

- Policía de Nueva York. – Esperó unos segundos antes de volver a llamar. – Saúl Gautier, abra la puerta por favor.  
- Parece que no está. – Susurró el escritor. – Y es raro porque en el club tampoco estaba.  
- ¡Saúl Gautier! ¡Policía de Nueva York! – La inspectora aporreó de nuevo la puerta.

En ese momento, la puerta que estaba a sus espaldas se abrió.

- ¿Por qué arman tanto escándalo? – Se quejó una señora mayor. - ¿No ven que no hay nadie?  
- Señora soy la inspectora Kate Beckett, de la Policía de Nueva York. – Le mostró la placa. - ¿Sabe algo del señor Gautier?  
- Lo único que sé es que hará un par de horas le vi marcharse con una gran maleta.  
- ¿Y le dijo a dónde iba? – Preguntó Esposito.  
- ¿Cómo quiere que se lo pregunte a través de la mirilla de la puerta? – Refunfuñó la señora. – Sólo sé que parecía que se iba para no volver.  
- ¿Ha notado algún comportamiento extraño en su vecino? – Castle se metió en la conversación.  
- No era un hombre muy hablador. – Comentó la anciana. – Aunque sí que era un hombre de costumbres y muy trabajador.  
- ¿A qué se refiere exactamente? – Beckett frunció el ceño.  
- Pues a que siempre se iba a trabajar a las ocho de la mañana y no volvía hasta las siete de la tarde. – Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. – Luego hacia las nueve volvía a irse.  
- ¿Y vio si traía a alguna mujer a casa? – Quiso saber Ryan.  
- Pues… - Se quedó pensando. - En los cinco años que lleva viviendo aquí no he visto que nadie viniese a visitarle. Ya les dije que es un hombre poco hablador y reservado.  
- Gracias señora por su ayuda. – Dijo Beckett.  
- ¿Se ha metido en problemas? – Quiso cotillear.  
- Lo siento pero no podemos decirle nada. – Contestó Esposito.  
- Vaya, qué pena. – La mujer chasqueó la lengua.  
- Que tenga un buen día. – Se despidió el escritor.

La señora cerró la puerta y los cuatro volvieron por donde habían venido.

- ¿Soy yo o esa mujer se aburre demasiado? – Comentó Castle.  
- Es lo que se llama la típica vecina cotilla. – Respondió la inspectora.  
- Pues de vuelta a comisaría. – Esposito resopló.  
- A enfrentarse con 'Iron Gates'… - Dejó caer Ryan.

Cada uno subió a su coche y pusieron rumbo a la 12th. Las puertas del ascensor de la comisaría se abrieron. Fueron directos a sus mesas pero fueron interceptados por Gates, que salía de su despacho.

- ¿Dónde demonios está el sospechoso? – Frunció el ceño.  
- No está ni en su casa ni en el club. – Contestó Esposito.  
- ¿Cómo que no está? – Gates se cruzó de brazos.  
- Ha desaparecido. – Repitió Ryan.  
- Sé lo que ha querido decir el detective Esposito. – La capitana le fulminó con la mirada. – Quiero su maldita foto en todos los aeropuertos. – Les señaló con el dedo. – Y también quiero policías en las carreteras de salida de la ciudad. No puede escaparse después de cometer tres asesinatos.

Gates volvió a su despacho y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

- Vaya, sí que se ha enfadado. – Comentó el escritor.  
- Chicos hay que hacer todo lo que Gates ha dicho. – Kate cogió el teléfono de su mesa.  
- ¿Cómo se habrá enterado de que le estábamos buscando? – Ryan frunció el ceño.  
- Me apuesto lo que sea a que la dueña del club se ha ido de la lengua. – Opinó Esposito.  
- Es muy posible. – Kate asintió. – Y si fuese así quizá Daisy le haya estado encubriendo todo este tiempo.  
- Eso explicaría su recelo a la hora de colaborar. – Apuntó Castle.  
- Venga chicos. Tenemos que encontrarle. – Beckett marcó un número de teléfono.

Se pasaron todo el día haciendo llamadas, intentando localizar al sospechoso. De momento no había ni rastro de él. Gates decidió darles unas cuantas horas libres. Era tarde y habían estado trabajando duramente durante todo el sábado. La Navidad se estaba acercando así que Castle y Beckett decidieron que, como tenían esas horas libres, era el mejor momento para empezar con las compras para la cena. Fueron a un gran supermercado a las afueras de Nueva York. Castle era el que llevaba el carrito de la compra mientras Kate iba repasando la lista.

- Rick, ¿has apuntado diez bolsas de ositos de gominola en la lista? – Alzó las cejas, levantando la vista de la hoja de papel.  
- Son estrictamente necesarias para la tarta que tengo pensada hacer. – Se encogió de hombros, de manera inocente.  
- Ya… - Le miró de reojo y luego volvió a mirar la lista. – Pero, ¿diez bolsas? ¿No pueden ser dos o tres?  
- Se necesitan diez. – Dijo tajante. – Además, puede que, mientras se hace la tarta, caiga algún que otro osito en mi poder. – Sonrió con malicia.  
- Vamos, que sólo necesitas unas cinco bolsas para el postre y las otras cinco son para ti, ¿no? – Se apoyó en el lateral del carrito de metal.  
- Mmmm… - Se quedó pensando. – Sí, algo así. – Terminó por asentir.  
- ¿Y todo este chocolate? ¿Es que no hay nada en la lista que no sea dulce? – Repasó de arriba abajo todo lo que estaba escrito en el papel.  
- Es que soy un tío muy dulce. – Se encogió de hombros a modo de disculpa.  
- Ya… - Ocultó una sonrisa. – Creo que después de estas navidades voy a tener que ir más al gimnasio…  
- Por eso no te preocupes. Yo me encargo de que no engordes ni un gramo. – Movió las dejas repetidamente.  
- Te estás volviendo muy verde con los años, ¿lo sabías? – Bromeó.  
- ¿Con los años? – Repitió. - ¿Se está metiendo con mi edad, señorita Beckett?  
- Está bastante claro que sí, señor Castle. – Respondió con picardía. - ¿Va a hacer algo al respecto? – Le miró a través de las pestañas.  
- Ya pensaré en algo. – Le pasó el brazo alrededor de la cintura y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.  
- Eso espero, señor Castle. – Sonrió y le miró de reojo. – Bueno, y además de todo este dulce, ¿tienes pensado algo que podamos poner cómo cena de Navidad?  
- Desde luego. – Rick asintió. – Pavo relleno, la especialidad de Richard Castle.  
- ¿Y qué necesitas? – Repasó la hoja de papel. – Porque no has apuntado nada en la lista…  
- No necesito ninguna lista. Está todo aquí. – Se dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza.  
- Bueno, si es así, te sigo. – Hizo un gesto con la mano para que él fuese primero.  
- ¿Me dejas ir primero? – Dijo sorprendido.  
- Claro, yo no sé qué tienes que comprar. – Respondió algo confusa.  
- Kate Beckett dejándome ir en primer lugar. – Se llevó una mano al pecho, de forma dramática. – Esto es algo memorable. – Hizo como si se limpiase una lágrima.  
- No seas trágico. – Le dio en el brazo. – Ni que fuese la primera vez.  
- Déjame pensar… - Se llevó la mano a la barbilla. – Sí, esta es la primera vez.  
- Bueno pues si sigues así quizá sea la última. – Le miró de reojo y escondió una sonrisa.  
- Ya me callo. – Hizo como si se cerrase la boca con una cremallera.  
- Rick, ¿en serio crees que es buena idea que los chicos vengan a cenar a casa? – Kate estaba poco convencida de ellos.  
- MMhuuu… - El escritor empezó a hablar pero no salía de su boca ninguna palabra por culpa de esa "cremallera" que antes había cerrado.  
- Por dios Rick… - Se rió mientras negaba con la cabeza. Alargó la mano y abrió esa supuesta cremallera. – Así mejor.  
- Ya… - Respiró varias veces por la boca, haciéndose el aliviado. – Lo que te estaba diciendo es que sí, es una buena idea. ¿O prefieres pasar otra noche incómoda por estar sólo con nuestros padres… juntos…?  
- Sí. – Asintió. – Tienes razón. Los chicos serán nuestro escudo esa noche.  
- Y puede ser que nos libremos de sus arrumacos durante unas horas. – Le dio un escalofrío.  
- No me lo recuerdes. – Kate puso cara de desagrado. - ¿Y Alexis va a salir esa noche?  
- Eso me ha dicho. – Asintió con la cabeza. – Pero que se iría después de abrir los regalos.  
- Entonces al final se ha lanzado… - Dijo para sí en voz alta, con una sonrisa en los labios.  
- ¿Lanzarse? – Frunció el ceño. - ¿Lanzarse a qué? ¡¿O a quién?! – Dijo alarmado.  
- Nada. Son… cosas de chicas. – Curvó los labios hasta que formaron una pequeña sonrisa.  
- La última vez que dijiste eso al final resultó que nuestros padres estaban saliendo… - Se quedó callado un instante. – ¡Oh dios! Es eso, ¿no? Mi pequeña hijita está saliendo con alguien. - Se llevó una mano al pecho. – Creo que me estoy mareando…  
- Castle tranquilízate. – Le puso una mano en el hombro. – Que no es para tanto. – Le cogió de la barbilla para que le mirase. – Cuando ella esté preparada te lo contará.  
- Entonces es cierto. – Abrió mucho los ojos. – Otro adolescente hormonado me va a arrebatar a mi pequeña niña de mis brazos…  
- ¿No estás exagerando un poquito? – Kate alzó las cejas, divertida.  
- ¿Exagerando? ¿Exagerando? – Elevó un poco el tono de voz. – Quiero saberlo todo… Bueno no… - Frunció el ceño. – Bueno sí… - Asintió. – No, mejor no, la ignorancia es lo mejor… No, mejor sí, quiero saberlo.  
- Yo no puedo contarte nada. – Se encogió de hombros, haciéndose la inocente. Siguió andando por el pasillo del supermercado, seguida por Castle.  
- ¿Tiene piercings? ¿Tatuajes? ¿Es gótico? ¿Emo? – Fue diciendo mientras empujaba el carrito.  
- ¿No estás sacando un poco las cosas de quicio? – Le sonrió de medio lado. Cogió algo de la estantería y lo echó al carrito. - ¿Un poquito?  
- Eso sería si te pidiese que mirases si tiene antecedentes… - Se quedó pensando. – Dime que lo has mirado…  
- No Castle, no lo he mirado. No tengo derecho a meterme en su vida privada… y tú tampoco. – Le señaló con el dedo en el pecho. – Ella ya es mayor.  
- Soy su padre. – Se justificó. – Tengo derecho a saber quién es el que va a beberse mis cervezas, quién va a sentarse en mi sillón y quién va a jugar con mi perro.  
- Nuestro perro. – Puntualizó ella.  
- Eso, nuestro perro. – Asintió él. – Así que, estaría mucho más tranquilo si le investigases un poquito… - Hizo un puchero.  
- Rick no puedo hacer eso. – Negó con la cabeza. – Además, se supone que esto no deberías saberlo aun.  
- Seguro que está buscando el momento adecuado para decirme que está saliendo con un psicópata… - Cogió dos paquetes de donuts.  
- ¿Esto es necesario para el pavo? – Alzó una ceja y sacó los bollos del carro.  
- Estoy estresado. Necesito dulce. – Se justificó. Kate negó con la cabeza.  
- ¿Tanto como para que tengas que correr siete kilómetros en lugar de cinco?  
- Mi pequeña niña tiene novio nuevo, y eso implica que no duerma por las noches pensando en qué estarán haciendo…  
- Está bien Carrie Bradshaw. ¿Quieres que después vayamos a darnos unos masajes con chocolate y así te desestresas? – Le puso una mano sobre el hombro. – O mejor, sin chocolate. No vaya a ser que te de por comértelo también de lo agobiado que estás… - Ironizó ella.  
- Eso, tú búrlate de mí. – Se hizo el digno. – Ya tendrás hijas y sabrás por lo que estoy pasando.  
- No lo creo. - Negó con la cabeza. - Para eso estarás tú. Yo seré la que dormirá plácidamente mientras tú estarás despierto en el sofá esperando ansioso a que vuelvan. - Sonrió.  
- Así que quieres tener hijos... - Le miró con curiosidad.  
- Yo nunca he dicho que no los quiera. - Se encogió de hombros mientras miraba los productos de las estanterías.  
- ¿De verdad quieres que tengamos hijos? ¿Conmigo? - Parpadeó varias veces, aun incrédulo.  
- Había pensado tenerlos con el portero, o mejor, con Espo... - Le miró de reojo. - Pues claro que contigo, Rick. ¿Con quién si no? - Alzó las cejas.  
- Sólo quería asegurarme. - Sonrió tímidamente. - ¿Estarías dispuesta a repetir ésta conversación ante un notario?  
- ¡Rick! - Le dio en el brazo.  
- Sólo bromeaba... - Levantó las manos. - Pero eso es un no, ¿no? - La cara de Kate lo dijo todo. - Vale, lo tomaré como un 'no'.

Antes de que Castle pudiese contestar tres mujeres de la tercera edad se les quedaron mirando y cuchichearon entre. Una de ellas se armó de valor y se acercó a ellos.

- Disculpe. - Le dijo al escritor. - ¿Es usted Richard Castle? - Tenía sonrisa tonta en los labios.  
- El mismo. - Castle sonrió orgulloso. Kate puso los ojos en blanco.  
- Betsy, Mary. - Hizo un gesto para que se acercasen. - ¡Es él! - Le señaló con el dedo.  
- ¡Me encantan sus libros! - Dijo Betsy. - ¿Podría firmarnos un autógrafo?  
- Por supuesto. - Respondió encantado. Sacó un bolígrafo de su chaqueta. -¿Dónde lo quiere?  
- Rick, yo voy a seguir con la compra... - Le hizo un gesto señalando el pasillo y luego señaló el carrito.  
- Sí, sí. Luego te alcanzo. - Respondió él. Quizá le llevaría algo de tiempo.

Kate intentó recordar qué cosas faltaban en casa. Se paró delante de la estantería que tenía los cafés. Estuvo mirando varios. Cuando iba a coger uno de ellos su mano se chocó con otra.

- Perdone. - Se disculpó él.  
- No, lo siento yo. - Le respondió ella.  
- ¿Kate? - Preguntó una voz masculina.  
- ¿Josh? - La inspectora se quedó sorprendida.  
- Vaya... - Ambos se quedaron algo cortados. - Cuanto tiempo...  
- Sí, mucho. - Kate sonrió algo incómoda.  
- Unos dos años... - Contestó él. - Y... ¿Qué tal todo?  
- Bien. - Asintió con la cabeza. - Muy bien. ¿Y tú?  
- Muy bien también. - Josh metió las manos en los bolsillos.  
- Lanie me dijo que estabas trabajando en el Amazonas...  
- Sí aunque tuve que volver porque me necesitaban en el hospital.  
- Y, ¿qué tal por allí? - Kate se abrazó a la lata de café que había cogido.  
- Muy bien. - Asintió. - La verdad es que reconforta mucho el ver que tu trabajo allí es muy útil.  
- Sí. Me imagino que sí. - Asintió con la cabeza.  
- Bueno, ¿y tú qué tal en comisaría?  
- Bien. - Sonrió. - Lo de siempre, asesinatos y demás.

Josh iba a seguir hablando pero en ese momento apareció Castle.

- Kate, ¿dónde te habías metido? - Hizo acto de presencia con los brazos llenos de cosas. - He encontrado casi todo lo que necesitamos y yo solito. -Dijo orgulloso de sí mismo. Cuando divisó a Kate entre todos los artículos que llevas, los soltó en el carrito.  
- Rick... - Dijo para que se diese cuenta de con quién estaba.  
- ¿Josh? - Parpadeó varias veces alucinado.  
- Castle... - Dijo a modo de saludo.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó el escritor.  
- Bueno, creo que es evidente... - Josh señaló el carrito.  
- Sí, bueno... Es cierto... - Asintió ante la evidencia. - ¿No estabas en el Amazonas? - Pasó un brazo alrededor de los brazos de Kate.  
- Así es pero he tenido que volver por trabajo... - El gesto de Castle hacia la inspectora no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los dos.  
- Vosotros... ¿Estáis... juntos? - Hizo un movimiento con la mano, señalándolos a los dos.  
- Desde hace casi un año. - Respondió el escritor, sin darle la oportunidad a la detective de hacerlo.  
- Vaya... Me alegro. - Josh asintió. - Se os ve muy bien a los dos.  
- Así que has vuelto a la ciudad... - Se le quedó mirando.  
- Rick, eso ha dicho. - Contestó Kate entre dientes.  
- Eres un tío importante... - Castle asintió despacio.  
- Bueno... Lo normal... - Josh se encogió de hombros.  
- Un tío que salva vidas... - Continuó el escritor.

Y antes de que la conversación siguiese siendo incómoda, una voz femenina les interrumpió.

- Cariño, ¿has acabado ya con lo del café? - Una mujer morena apareció detrás de ellos.  
- Eh, sí. Lo siento, me he entretenido - Josh se dio la vuelta para mirarle. - Te presento a Kate Beckett y a Richard Castle. Ella es Sophie, mi mujer. – Le pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura.  
- Encantada. - Sonrió y les estrechó la mano.  
- ¿Tu mujer? - Miró a Sophie y luego a Kate. - ¡Es su mujer!  
- Sí, cielo. Lo he oído. - Beckett sonrío de forma algo forzada.  
- Y vaya. ¡Estás embarazada! - Dijo el escritor con cierta emoción en la voz.  
- Sí, de ocho meses ya. - Se tocó la barriga.  
- Me alegro mucho por los dos. - Dijo Kate con sinceridad.  
- ¿Y es niño o niña? - Preguntó Rick con curiosidad.  
- Es niña. - Respondió Josh. Le dio a Sophie un beso en la cabeza.  
- Y se va a llamar Caroline. - Sophie irradiaba felicidad. - Por cierto, ¿Richard Castle el escritor?  
- Así es. - Rick asintió con la cabeza.  
- Vaya me encantan tus libros. Estoy deseando que salga el siguiente. -Sonrió. Miró a Kate. - Y tú entonces eres la inspiración para Nikki Heat. No sabéis la ilusión que me hace conoceros.  
- Siempre es un placer conocer a mis fans. - Castle le devolvió la sonrisa.  
- Bueno, nosotros tenemos que seguir... - Josh señaló hacia atrás con el puño cerrado y el pulgar extendido.  
- Sí, claro. - Kate asintió. - Nosotros también tenemos que continuar. Me alegro de haberte visto. - Le estrechó la mano a Josh. - Y a ti de haberte conocido. - Hizo lo mismo con Sophie.  
- Lo mismo digo. - Le respondió al saludo. - Castle... - Le tendió la mano.  
- Josh... - Hizo un gesto con la cabeza y le correspondió al apretón de manos.  
- No me perderé la próxima firma de libros. - Le aseguró Sophie.  
- Eso espero. - Le sonrió Castle.  
- Y encantada de conocerte Kate. Eres mucho más guapa en persona.  
- Gracias. - Kate sonrió. - Y de nuevo enhorabuena por lo del bebé.

Cada pareja continuó su camino.

- ¿Puedes decirme a qué ha venido eso antes? - Ahora era Kate quien llevaba el carrito.  
- ¿A que ha venido qué? - Castle frunció el ceño sin entender.  
- Lo de reclamarme como trofeo delante de Josh. - Dijo algo molesta.  
- No sé de qué me hablas... - Se hizo el loco.  
- Vamos Richard. No soy tonta. - Alzó una ceja y se paró. - Me he dado cuenta y Josh también. Tu forma de acapararme ha sido muy poco sutil.  
- Pues a Christian Grey le funciona muy bien. - Hizo un mohín.  
- Puede que a él le funcione e incluso a Rook pero no a Richard Castle. – Le aseguró. - Y, por cierto, ¿has leído los libros? - Se sorprendió.  
- Tenía que saber con quién estaba compitiendo. - Se encogió de hombros. - Y no es por nada pero te quejas de las escenas de sexo de mis libros pero las que tú estás leyendo son mucho peores...  
- Sí pero hay una diferencia. La gente sabe que yo soy Nikki Heat. - Dijo de forma evidente. – Así que cuando están leyendo tus libros se imaginan que soy yo la protagonista de esas escenas…  
- Eso es algo exagerado. – Intentó quitarle hierro al asunto.  
- ¿En serio? ¿Es que a caso tú no lo imaginas así? – Alzó una ceja.  
- Bueno sí pero eso es porque yo te he visto desnuda. Es algo inevitable. – Se encogió de hombros.  
- Y gracias a tus grandes detalles literarios el resto también lo ha hecho… - Beckett siguió empujando el carrito.  
- Espera… ¿Qué? – Abrió mucho los ojos.  
- Lo que has oído… - Sonrió sin que él le viese. – Y tenemos que darnos prisa. Hay que volver cuanto antes a comisaría.

**P.D: ¡GRACIAS por leer! ¡Y GRACIAS por comentar!**


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Buenas noches! Los exámenes están cerca así que seguiré tardando en actualizar. Pero que conste que no me he olvidado de vosotros!  
De nuevo gracias por los comentarios que me dejáis siempre! Es un gusto leerlos!  
Y sin más demora, aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo. Espero que os guste y me lo hagáis saber!**

_Capítulo 14._

Tardaron más de lo que pensaban en dar con el sospechoso. Le encontraron en el aeropuerto con un billete con destino a París y una enorme maleta con sus pertenencias. Le detuvieron y fue trasladado a la 12th.  
Saúl Gautier llevaba un rato esperando en la sala de interrogatorios. Castle y Beckett le estaban observando a través del cristal.

- ¿Soy yo o está tremendamente tranquilo? – Comentó el escritor.  
- Es abogado. – Respondió ella. – Así que viene con la carrera el estar así de calmado.  
- ¿Crees que va a hablar? – Se quedó mirando al sospechoso.  
- ¿Sinceramente? No lo creo. – Dijo convencida de ellos.  
- Así que necesitamos pruebas más sólidas para poder incriminarle.  
- Eso es. – Asintió. – Y los chicos ya están en ello. Además de las grabaciones necesitamos encontrar algo más.  
- Como las drogas, los sujetadores o una nota que diga "sí, he sido yo. Yo maté a esos hombres malos". – Puso voz infantil.  
- Si encontrásemos algo así sería todo mucho más fácil, sí. – Se rió. - ¿Preparado para un interrogatorio poco esclarecedor?  
- Desde luego. – Sonrió.

Salieron de la sala de observación y fueron directos al interrogatorio. Kate abrió la puerta de forma brusca pero Saúl ni se inmutó. Castle entré detrás de ella y fue directo a sentarse en su silla. Beckett se tomó su tiempo. Dejó la carpeta que portaba sobre la mesa de metálica. Se apoyó en la pared de detrás, a un lado del gran espejo. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que ella hablase.

- Así que a París. – Se mojó los labios y asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

El sospechoso le miró a los ojos casi sin pestañear. No abrió la boca.

- ¿Estaba huyendo de algo, señor Gautier? – La inspectora volvió a hablar. – Porque eso es lo que creo. – Se cruzó de brazos.  
- Y está muy feo huir dejando tres cadáveres a tus espaldas. - Aseguró el escritor.

Kate se acercó a la mesa. Abrió la carpeta y puso sobre el tablero de metal las fotografías de las tres víctimas.

- ¿Conoce a estas tres personas? – Señaló una a una las imágenes. – Claro que les conoce… - Asintió y le miró a los ojos. – Usted les mató.  
- Y de una manera un tanto curiosa. De esas que no se olvidan fácilmente… Con un sujetador nada menos. – Recalcó esto último.  
- Conozco mis derechos. – Saúl habló por primera vez. – Y saben que no voy a decir nada.  
- Pero eso no impide que yo siga preguntando. – Respondió Kate con seguridad en la voz.  
- Haga lo que quiera. - Saúl se encogió de hombros.  
- Hemos encontrado unas grabaciones donde usted aparece con las víctimas. – Rick entrelazó los dedos sobre la mesa. - ¿Les drogaba para que no pudiese poner resistencia cuando les matase?

El sospechoso se colocó los puños de su chaqueta.

- Bonito reloj. – Castle se fijó cuando el sospechoso lo dejó, sin querer, al descubierto. – Es un Rólex Sky – Dweller de oro blando. – Recalcó esto último para la inspectora.  
- Mmmm… - Beckett se hizo la pensativa. - ¿Oro blanco? ¿No es lo que encontramos en los dos cuerpos?  
- Sí. Heridas perimortem, ¿verdad? – Ambos se miraron y sonrieron ligeramente.  
- ¿Sabes? Hay algo en lo que tengo mucha curiosidad. – Kate le comentó a Castle como si el sospechoso no estuviese presente. – Por qué un sujetador.  
- Yo me he preguntado lo mismo. – Rick asintió.  
- Podría haber sido una simple cuerda. – Se encogió de hombros.  
- O una pistola. Un disparo a la cabeza y bum. – Gesticuló con las manos. – Están muertos.  
- Ya pero eso mancha mucho.  
- Sí, cierto. Tienes razón. – Castle asintió con la cabeza. – Además, todas esas vísceras repartidas por todos lados… - Puso cara de desagrado. – Qué asco.  
- Por no hablar del ruido que haría un disparo. – Apuntó a detective.

Saúl miró a Castle y luego a Beckett.

- ¿Han acabado ya? – Alzó las cejas. – Porque me gustaría irme a mi casa.  
- ¡Huy! ¡Vaya! – Exageró Castle. – Eso ahora no va a ser posible.  
- Tenemos un equipo registrando su apartamento. – Le informó Beckett.  
- Así que va a tener que seguir escuchando nuestras teorías. – Castle sonrió satisfecho.  
- A no ser que tenga algo que añadir… - Kate entrecerró los ojos y miró al sospechoso.

Saúl apoyó la espalda contra la silla y se cruzó de brazos.

- Quiero ver esa orden. – Exigió el sospechoso.  
- Ya sabía que diría eso. – Beckett volvió a abrir la carpeta y dejó sobre la mesa la orden de registro.  
- Si se fija bien también hemos pedido una orden para registrar su coche. – Señaló el escritor.

El sospechoso no levantó la vista de la hoja.

- Señor Gautier, es mejor que hable. – Le aconsejó Beckett. – Tarde o temprano tendremos las pruebas que necesitamos para encerrarle.

Él hizo caso omiso a lo que la inspectora dijo.

- Muy bien. Usted mismo. – Kate recogió los papeles que estaban sobre la mesa y volvió a guardarlos en la carpeta. – Ya hablará.

Castle y Beckett salieron de la sala, dejando a un Saúl demasiado tranquilo.

- No me gusta esto. – Comentó ella. Dejó la carpeta sobre su mesa.  
- ¿Te refieres al hecho de que no ha pestañeado ni un solo momento?  
- Ni pestañeado, ni temblado ni nada de nada. – Se dejó caer sobre su silla.  
- ¿Crees que le ha podido dar tiempo a deshacerse de las pruebas? – Castle imitó a la inspectora y también tomó asiento.  
- A eso me refiero. – Se pasó ambas manos por el pelo. – Sabía que estaría tranquilo pero no me imaginaba que lo iba a estar tanto.  
- Y sin las pruebas no tenemos nada de nada. – Castle resopló.  
- Eso es. Es todo circunstancial. – Beckett se mordió el labio inferior.  
- Como te gusta decir eso. – Sonrió y le miró de reojo.  
- Al igual que a ti te encanta decir "no salga de la ciudad". – Se apoyó en el respaldo y se rió.  
- Touché.

Ambos se quedaron mirando embobados. Castle echó un vistazo a su alrededor y vio que todo el mundo estaba demasiado ocupado como para fijarse en ellos.

- No sabes las ganas que tengo de besarte ahora mismo. Susurró el escritor.  
- Y yo de que lo hagas. – Admitió ella. Sonrió y bajó la mirada, algo ruborizada. – Pero ya sabes que no podemos.  
- Bueno, sé de un cuarto de limpieza donde nadie entra. – Meneó las cejas.  
- ¡Castle! – Susurró con los ojos muy abiertos. Luego se rió.  
- ¿Qué? – Se encogió de hombros. – No creo que Gates decida ponerse a limpiar su despacho.  
- ¿Sabes lo que es la ley de Murphy? – Dijo entre risas. Castle asintió. – Entonces no hace falta que te diga que en el momento en el que nos metamos en ese cuarto Gates aparecerá buscando una escoba…  
- Odio cuando tienes razón. – Dijo con fastidio.  
- Entonces ese odio será a menudo, ¿no? – Una divertida sonrisa se extendió por los labios de Beckett.  
- Bueno, tampoco tienes siempre la razón… - Miró hacia un lado.  
- Ya… No intentes arreglarlo. – Sonrió.

En ese momento sonó el móvil de la inspectora.

- Beckett. – Respondió ella.  
- No te lo vas a creer pero no hemos encontrado nada. – Contestó Esposito al otro lado del teléfono.  
- ¿Nada de nada? – Alzó las cejas y miró a Castle.  
- Ni drogas, ni sujetadores. – Negó con la cabeza.  
- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó el escritor.  
- Que tenías razón. – Suspiró. – Se ha deshecho de las pruebas.

Castle pegó su oreja a la de Beckett para poder oír lo que Esposito decía.

- Pero es imposible que le haya dado tiempo. – Castle frunció el ceño. - ¿Y si lo ha escondido todo?  
- Hemos mirado hasta el último escondite posible de la casa y nada. – Le respondió Esposito que le había oído.

RJ apareció delante del escritorio de Kate.

- Beckett he encontrado algo. – Le tendió unos papeles.  
- Espera un momento Espo. – Apoyó el teléfono entre la oreja y el hombro. – Dime que es algo importante. – Dijo casi como una súplica.  
- Ya lo verás. – El policía sonrió.

Había conseguido la lista de las personas que tomaban Flunitrazepam. Uno de los nombres estaba marcado con fosforito amarillo. Kate abrió mucho los ojos y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Le pasó la hoja a Castle.

- Gracias RJ. Te debo una. – Le sonrió.

El policía le devolvió la sonrisa y se fue.

- Vale Espo. – Cogió bien el móvil. – Tenemos una lista donde aparece el nombre de Saúl Gautier. Toma Flunitrazepam para el insomnio así que tiene que tener el bote de las pastillas por casa.  
- Sí pero ya lo hemos revisado todo y ni rastro de ese bote.  
- Puede que haya cambiado las pastillas de recipiente. – Le sugirió la inspectora. – Traedlos todos.  
- Como tú digas, jefa. – Respondió el inspector. Se oyó como Esposito ordenaba eso mismo a uno de los policías.

Kate se mantuvo a la espera. Miró a Richard y le observó pensativo.

- ¿Alguna idea está rondándote la cabeza, Castle?  
- Estaba pensando… - Miró al infinito. - ¿Cómo iba a deshacerse de las pruebas tan rápido? No puede tirarlas simplemente a un contenedor.  
- ¿Y qué sugieres? – Preguntó con curiosidad.  
- ¿Y si sólo las ha escondido?  
- Espo ya ha dicho que han buscado por todos los escondites posibles y nada. – Kate escuchaba de fondo cómo el inspector seguía dando instrucciones.  
- Sí pero algo así no lo vas a esconder en el fondo del armario. – Dijo evidente.  
- ¿Entonces? – Beckett se encogió de hombros.  
- Si fuese yo lo habría escondido detrás de una librería, por ejemplo.  
- ¿Lo has oíd, Espo?  
- Afirmativo. – Asintió con la cabeza aunque ellos no pudiesen verle. – Pero hay un problema. La librería no se puede mover. Es de esas que están incrustadas en la pared.

Castle cogió el móvil de las manos de Beckett y puso el manos libres.

- Pero es de madera, ¿no? – Preguntó el escritor.  
- Eso sí. – Espo volvió a asentir y echó un vistazo a la librería. - ¿En qué estás pensando?  
- En que esos muebles tienen, por detrás, unas planchas de madera que podrían moverse. – Castle miró a Beckett.  
- Le diré a los chicos que lo comprueben. Esperad un momento. – Les dijo el detective.

Escucharon cómo Esposito hablaba con los demás policías y los de científica.

- ¿Piensas que detrás puede haber una caja fuerte o algo así? – Beckett dejó el móvil sobre la mesa.  
- Así es. – Asintió con la cabeza. – Al igual que pueden esconderse detrás de los cuadros.  
- Muy inteligente. – Asintió despacio.  
- Bueno, por algo se me ha ocurrido a mí. – Sonrió satisfecho.  
- Es el tipo de locura que tú harías. – Entrecerró los ojos. – ¿O es que ya has hecho algo así?  
- Sólo contestaré a eso si es en presencia de mi abogado. – Bromeó.

Antes de que Beckett pudiese contestar, Esposito habló.

- Castle, recuérdame que te tengo que invitar a una cerveza.  
- ¿No puede ser mejor a una mariscada? – Propuso el escritor.  
- No te pases. – Esposito alzó una ceja.  
- Vale.  
- ¿Qué habéis encontrado? – Beckett estaba emocionada.  
- Una preciosa caja fuerte. – El detective sonrió. – Lo malo es que, sin el equipo adecuado, no podemos abrirla.  
- No hace falta. Se puede hacer a la antigua usanza. – Beckett le miró y frunció el ceño. – Con un fonendoscopio.  
- ¡Ah claro! ¡Cómo no se me habrá ocurrido antes! – Respondió el detective. – Voy a por el que tengo en el coche.  
- ¿Llevas uno en el coche? – Castle se sorprendió.  
- Pues más bien no, Castle. – Respondió Esposito con sorna.  
- Vaya. – Dijo decepcionado el escritor.  
- Podemos volver en un rato con el equipo adecuado, Beckett. – Sugirió el detective.  
- Me parece bien. – La inspectora asintió. – En cuanto tengáis algo ya sabes. Llámame.  
- Descuida.

Ambos colgaron el teléfono. Gates salió de su despacho y fue directa a la mesa de Beckett.

- ¿Y bien? – Victoria se quitó las gafas. - ¿Han hallado algo?  
- Han encontrado una caja fuerte. – Le informó la inspectora.  
- ¿Y? – Hizo un con las manos para que prosiguiese.  
- Y de momento nada. – Respondió ella.  
- No pueden abrirla sin el equipo adecuado. – Continuó Castle.  
- Maldita sea. – Murmuró la capitana. ¿Y ya está? ¿No hay nada más aparte de la caja?  
- Así es. – Asintió Beckett. – De momento sólo tenemos eso y tampoco hay evidencias de que allí encontremos algo.  
- Quiero que me informéis en cuanto abran esa caja. – Señaló con el dedo a la detective.  
- Así lo haremos, capitán. – Le aseguró.  
- Bien. – Gates asintió con la cabeza. - ¿El sospechoso sigue en la sala de interrogatorios? – La detective asintió. - ¿Ha dicho algo?  
- Nada. – Beckett jugueteó con el bolígrafo. – Se niega a hablar.  
- Pero lleva un reloj de oro. – Apuntó el escritor.  
- ¿Un reloj de oro? – Repitió la capitana. - ¿Coincide con las heridas de las dos últimas víctimas?  
- Pues… Aun no lo sabemos. – Kate se mojó los labios.  
- ¿Cómo que aun no lo sabéis? – Gates frunció el ceño. - ¿Y qué demonios estáis esperando para pedir una orden?  
- Ahora mismo iba a pedirla, señor. – Le aseguró Beckett.  
- Pues más vale que empiece a hacerlo, inspectora. – Dijo en tono amenazador.

Gates zanjó el tema y volvió a su despacho.

- Menudo humor de perros. – Comentó el escritor.  
- El de siempre… - Miró de soslayo el despacho del capitán. – Aunque supongo que están presionándola los de arriba. – Cogió el teléfono y marcó de nuevo el número del juez.

La oficina del juez estaba hasta arriba de trabajos por lo que la orden aun tardaría un poco. Ryan y Esposito volvieron a comisaría a por el equipo adecuado para poder abrir la caja fuerte, luego se fueron de nuevo a casa del sospechoso.

- Estaba pensando… - Castle se llevó la mano a la barbilla.  
- ¿Sobre el caso? – Levantó la vista del papeleo.  
- No. – Negó con la cabeza. – Estaba pensando en lo que ha ocurrido esta tarde en el supermercado. Fue un poco raro.  
- ¿Te refieres a lo de Josh?  
- Es lo único raro que nos ha pasado hoy. – Dijo evidente.  
- También podrías haberte referido a tu club de fans de la tercera edad. – Se encogió de hombros.  
- Nah, eso no es raro. Es mi pan de cada día. – Sonrió.  
- Bueno, ¿y qué te pareció tan raro? – Giró la silla para mirarle mejor.  
- ¿En serio no te pareció extraño volver a encontrarte con Josh? – Alzó una ceja.  
- Bueno, sí. – Volvió a encogerse de hombros. – Pero más raro hubiese sido encontrarnos con Robert De Niro, por ejemplo.  
- Kate, hablo en serio. – Dijo con formalidad en la voz.  
- Mmmm… Se le quedó mirando y entrecerró los ojos. - ¿Qué pasa, Castle?  
- Es sólo que me preguntaba qué sentirse cuando volviste a verle…  
- ¿Quieres hablar de esto aquí y ahora? – Parpadeó varias veces.  
- Por favor.  
- Está bien. – Se levantó de la silla. – Vamos a la sala de descanso.

Una vez en la sala, Kate dejó que Castle pasase primero y luego cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

- ¿Quieres un café? – Le sonrió. Castle asintió. - ¿Qué quieres saber? – Kate comenzó a trastear con la cafetera.  
- Ya te lo he dicho. Sólo quiero saber qué fue lo que sentiste al verle. – Se apoyó en la mesa de detrás.  
- ¿Sinceramente? – Giró la cabeza para mirarle. – Sorpresa. Eso fue lo que sentí. Me impresionó verle allí después de tanto tiempo.  
- ¿Y ya está? – Se le quedo mirando, temeroso de su respuesta.  
- Sí. – Asintió y le tendió una de las tazas. - ¿Qué más quieres que sintiese, Rick?  
- No lo sé. – Se encogió de hombros. – Estuvisteis juntos.  
- Bueno, Gina y tú estuvisteis casados y ahora no sientes nada por ella cada vez que os veis, ¿no? – Alzó las cejas.  
- Pero es distinto. – Removió el café. – Nosotros nos separamos porque no nos aguantábamos.  
- Y yo rompí con Josh porque me di cuenta de que te quería a ti. – Afirmó Kate.

Castle se quedó tan sorprendido por la declaración de la inspectora que poco faltó para que la taza diese contra el suelo.

- ¿De verdad? – Abrió mucho los ojos.  
- Bueno, creo que queda bastante claro con quién duermo por las noches. – Le sonrió con dulzura.  
- Eso es cierto. – Sonrió tontamente. Qué estúpido había sido al dudar de aquella manera.  
- Supongo que tendré que dejártelo más claro. – Kate dejó su taza sobre la encimera, junto a la cafetera.

Fue hasta donde él estaba. Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón. Él hizo lo mismo y pasó sus manos alrededor de ella y las entrelazó en su espalda. Kate acercó su cara a la de él. Le acarició la punta de la nariz con la suya.

- Te quiero. – Kate le susurró en los labios. Sonrió y terminó por sellar aquellas palabras con un beso. – Así que me da igual encontrarme con Josh, con Demming o con el mismísimo Brad Pitt, porque eso no va a hacer que deje de quererte como hago ahora mismo.  
- Es lo más bonito que me ha dicho nunca. – Le miró embelesado.  
- Y si para convencerte de lo que siento tengo que repetirte esto todos los días lo haré. – Le aseguró. – Y ahora a trabajar, que hemos quebrantado una de mis reglas. – Le dio otro beso en los labios y se separaron.  
- ¿Qué regla? – Dijo aun embobado.  
- La de besarnos en el trabajo. – Le sonrió y cogió su taza.

Cuando salió de la sala de descanso vio que Ryan y Esposito habían vuelto.

- Decidme que tenéis buenas noticias. – Suplicó la detective.  
- Así es. – Ryan sonrió. – Tenemos la caja fuerte en la sala de reuniones.  
- ¿Y cómo es que la habéis traído a comisaría en lugar de abrirla allí mismo? – Preguntó la detective con curiosidad.  
- Era más fácil sacarla de la pared que reventarla. – Respondió Ryan.  
- Eso y que queríamos que fueses la primera en ver qué hay dentro. – Esposito sonrió.  
- ¿Pero no lo habéis abierto? – Dijo Castle.  
- No. – Javi negó con la cabeza. – Os estábamos esperando para hacerlo.  
- Bueno, ¿y a qué estamos esperando? – Beckett sonrió ampliamente.

La detective se frotó las manos y fue hacia la sala de reuniones.

- Pensaba que no ibais a tardar tanto. – Comentó el escritor.  
- Ya, bueno. Llevábamos un rato aquí. – Habló Ryan.  
- Pero no queríamos interrumpir ese momento tan romántico en la sala de descanso. – Esposito sonrió con picardía.  
- ¿Lo habéis visto? – A Castle se le quedaron los ojos como platos y se quedó parado en mitad de la comisaría.  
- Y ha sido muy bonito. – Ryan le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.  
- He de reconocer que aun se nos hace raro veros juntos. – Comentó Esposito.  
- Pero nos habéis visto. – Volvió a repetir el escritor. – Y si nos habéis visto vosotros…  
- Nos hemos ocupado de que nadie más os viese. – Le aseguró Ryan.  
- Para eso están los colegas. – Esposito y Ryan chocaron las manos.  
- Gracias chicos. – Dijo Castle muy agradecido.  
- No hay problema. – Ryan sonrió.  
- Lo que sea con tal de que Gates no te eche de la comisaría. – Esposito alzó las cejas, divertido.  
- Te hemos cogido un poco de cariño. – Bromeó el otro inspector.  
- Un momento. – Castle miró a uno y luego al otro. - ¿Esta es otra forma de chantaje? – El escritor ya no se fiaba.  
- Por eso no te preocupes. Ya haremos cuentas. – Ryan volvió a darle una palmadita en el hombro.  
- Me lo temía. – Castle resopló.

Se pusieron en marcha y llegaron a la sala de reuniones. Allí estaba Kate esperándoles.

- La hora de la verdad. – Beckett cogió aire. - ¿Preparados?

Todos asintieron y miraron expectantes cómo la inspectora abría la caja fuerte.

- Premio. – Sonrió Castle.

Dentro de la caja había una bolsa. Beckett la sacó y la abrió. Había dos sujetadores correctamente dolados y aun con sus etiquetas puestas. A simple vista encajaban a la perfección con los que habían encontrado en las escenas del crimen.

- Mirad esto. – Señaló Esposito. – El cabrón guardaba la medicación aquí. – Les señaló el bote.  
- ¿Tener que abrir todas las noches la caja fuerte para tomarse las pastillas? – Preguntó Ryan. – Es algo absurdo…  
- Seguramente las escondió aquí cuando supo que íbamos detrás de él. – Espo le dio una palmadita en la espalda a su compañero.  
- Está claro que es nuestro hombre. – Beckett le echó un vistazo a todas las cosas que había dentro.  
- Creo que he encontrado algo interesante. – Castle sujetó un papel y lo leyó detenidamente.  
- ¿Qué es, tío? – Esposito se estiró un poco para mirar la hoja por encima del hombro del escritor.  
- Es una lista con nombres. – Castle lo dejó sobre la mesa para que le echasen un vistazo.  
- ¿Una lista de víctimas? – Beckett alzó una ceja.  
- Eso parece. – Respondió el escritor.  
- Aparecen los nombres de nuestras tres víctimas. – Esposito frunció el ceño.  
- Y mira esto. – Ryan señaló la hoja. – Tienen una equis delante del nombre.  
- De "muertos". – Apuntó Castle.  
- ¿Este tío pensaba cargarse a todas estas personas? – Esposito parpadeó varias veces.  
- Tiene toda la pinta. – Beckett asintió lentamente con la cabeza.  
- Pues menos mal que hemos llegado a tiempo. – Comentó Castle. – Un poco más y se carga a media clientela del club.  
- Eso me hace pensar una cosa. – La inspectora escudriñó la lista. - ¿Cómo es posible que tenga los nombres y apellidos de todas estas personas? – Levantó la vista y miró a los tres.  
- Parece que tenemos un cómplice. – Dijo Ryan.  
- "Partners in crime" – Castle sonrió. Todos se le quedaron mirando. - ¿Qué? Suena mejor así.  
- Hay que detener también a la dueña del local. – Esposito se cruzó de brazos.  
- Primero quiero hablar con Saúl. – Beckett se pasó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.  
- ¿Por si delata a Daisy? – Preguntó Ryan.  
- Así es. – Kate asintió. – Muy buen trabajo chicos.

**P.D: ¡Gracias por leer y ya sabéis, comentad mucho!**


End file.
